Undying Love
by MrsAldous
Summary: When things start to turn out great but then it all turns bad when he joins her school. Naitlyn, Smitchie and Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Undying Love **

_(Bell Rings) _

She walks out of the classroom on her own and walks over to her locker and opens her locker door and puts her books away and then she hears her name being called and see her best friend Melissa Hanson coming over to her.

"CAITLYN" Melissa yelled.

Melissa got to Caitlyn and hugged her. "Hey Mel"

Caitlyn Gellar has just had English and she always sees Melissa after English lesson.

"So did you talk to him?" Melissa asked looking at the boy.

"He not interested in me Mel" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh really" Melissa said.

"Yes really, just give up already and I'm taken anyway" Caitlyn replied.

Melissa was shocked when she heard that. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Caitlyn closed her locker door and walked away and her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID and smiled.

* * *

He was sitting on the tour bus doing school work. He had Jason and Shane sitting beside him as well eating breakfast.

"So how you're school work coming?" Jason asked.

"Great thanks" Nate answered.

"Missing Caitlyn" Shane said.

"Yes so much" Nate burst out.

"Don't worry bro, she probably missing you too" Shane replied. "Ring her"

Nate let out a sigh and looked at the time. "Nah, she at school and probably in a lesson" Nate responded.

After 10 minutes, Nate stood up and walked to his room and got his phone out and dialled Caitlyn number. Nate sat on his bed and waited for her to pick up. Then 2 minutes of letting it ring, she answered.

"_Hello" _

"Hey Caity" Nate said. "You OK?"

"_Yes I'm fine just waiting to go into my Maths lesson" _

"Oh right I've just done Maths"

"_Awww.....well I've got to suffer now" _

"You don't sound too happy what's up?" Nate asked.

"_I kind of told my friend I'm taken" _

"Oh how did she take it?"

"_Well I didn't tell her who it was but I told her to leave it alone because I'm dating someone already"_

"Fair enough anyway I wouldn't care if you told anyone anyway because I know I love you" Nate replied.

"_Awww......Nate Gray I love you too" _

Nate was shocked. "Caity, you just called my name out isn't anyone around you?"

"_Oh shit, I've got to go teacher here I'll call you later bye love you" _

"OK love you too" Nate replied hanging up.

I had just got off the phone to Nate and everyone was staring at me. Melissa had been standing there as well.

* * *

"Did you just say Nate Gray?" Melissa asked.

Caitlyn started to worry and swallowed hard. "No" Caitlyn lied. "I said Mick Gray"

Melissa noticed and whispered. "You can't lie to me"

"I didn't say Nate Gray I don't know who he is" Caitlyn responded.

"Yeah whatever Gellar" Melissa said.

Later on after school, Caitlyn had been walking home and when she got to her house she saw a car in her driveway and she know it wasn't her mom car. Caitlyn walked into her house and heard laughing going on in the kitchen and Caitlyn closed the front door and heard her mom say.

"_Oh here she is now" _

Miss Gellar came out of the kitchen and smiled at Caitlyn and hugged her. "Hello sweetheart, they someone here to see you"

"Hey Caity" he let out.

Caitlyn was shocked and saw Nate standing in the kitchen doorway and Caitlyn screamed and hugged him. Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn waist and lifted her up. Then her oldest brother came down the stairs, Joshua and said. "Get a room"

Caitlyn smiled and saw Shane, Jason and Mitchie. "Hi Cait" Mitchie said coming down the stairs and giving her a hug.

"Oh my god, what are you all doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Tours over and Nate needs to go back to school" Shane answered hugging her as well.

Jason hugged Caitlyn.

"You're coming to my school" Caitlyn said.

"Yup" Nate replied.

Caitlyn was shocked and looked away. "What have you done?" Shane asked.

"Nothing, it just the whole school pretty much know who you are" Caitlyn answered.

"And...."

"And I don't want to be the most hated girl in school" Caitlyn replied.

They all let out a sigh and Nate put his arms around Caitlyn waist and kisses her on the cheek. "You're not going to be the most hated girl in school promise you that"

"And me, Shane and Jason are going to be there as well" Mitchie pointed out. "So even if people do hate you then you have us lot"

Caitlyn looked at her mom and she smiled. "Oh honey, it's going to be fine" Miss Gellar said hugging Caitlyn.

"Yeah and even if you do get made as biggest loser of the school, I'll be there to make fun out of it" Joshua teased.

Caitlyn smiled. The next day, Nate, Shane, Jason and Mitchie were waiting for Caitlyn to come down the stair fully dressed and ready to go. Miss Gellar yelled up the stairs at Caitlyn.

"CAITLYN RAE GELLAR, GET YOUR SKINNY BUM DOWN THESE STAIRS" Miss Gellar yelled.

"Were going to be late" Mitchie pointed out.

Caitlyn came running down the stairs and she got her shoes and sat on the stairs to put them on.

"Caity, were going to be late" Nate pointed out.

"And your point is?" Caitlyn asked. "I'm always late for school"

Miss Gellar walked into the hallway giving Caitlyn her jacket, bag and lunchbox.

Nate opens the door and Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Caitlyn walk out and Shane walks over to his car and unlocks the door.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I'm driving to school because we're going to be half an hour late" Shane answered getting into the driver seat.

Mitchie got into Shane car and so did Jason, Caitlyn and Nate. Shane drove the car to school and Nate and Caitlyn were in the back laughing and kissing each other and Shane stops the car.

"Right that it, Caitlyn in the front and Mitchie in the back" Shane burst out looking at Nate and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Mitchie switched seats and Shane started the car up again. When they got to the school, they all got out and people were staring at them and Caitlyn put her sunglasses on and then Mitchie removed them.

"Don't be stupid" Mitchie said.

Shane took Mitchie hand and walked over to the building and everyone was staring at them and the head teacher walks up to them and shakes her hand with Shane.

"Welcome to Crescent High, I am the head teacher Mrs Junior and you must be Shane Gray our new students"

"Yes I'm Shane Gray"

"Right well....." Miss Junior began to say and then noticed a lot of girls were staring. "Girls, classes now"

"But Gellar gets to stay" the girl argues.

"Miss Gellar off you go" Miss Junior says.

Nate turns to face Caitlyn and kisses her on the cheek and whispered. "I'll see you later"

Caitlyn nodded and let go off Nate hand and saw Melissa and smiled. "Hey Mel" Caitlyn said.

"Don't you 'Hey Mel' me, you lied to me" Melissa burst out.

"I'm sorry Mel, it just I didn't know how to tell everyone" Caitlyn replied.

"I'm one of your best friends and you didn't think to tell me" Melissa argued.

Everyone stares at them even Nate, Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Mrs Junior.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to keep something private" Caitlyn burst out.

Melissa folded her arms and walked away from Caitlyn and then turned to look at Caitlyn. "You could have told me, see you around"

"Mel" Caitlyn called out but she walks off with her arms folded.

Caitlyn looks at everyone and then looks at Nate who had his arms folded. Caitlyn lets out a groan and walks into her classroom.

* * *

**Please review, my first chapter lol. **

**Love Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stronger Than This **

Mitchie and Shane had left school and Shane had driven back to Caitlyn house. Mitchie and Shane had just gone upstairs and into the guest room, falling back onto the bed.

"Finally school over" Shane sighed out kissing Mitchie.

"Awww......Couldn't wait to see me then?" Mitchie asked.

"No I couldn't your too dam sexy" Shane answered.

"And your too cute to be ignored" Mitchie whispered kissing Shane on the lips.

Shane and Mitchie lay in each other arms. An hour later, Mitchie and Shane had fallen asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Caitlyn sits at the table waiting for Nate and Jason to come out of the Music Club that Mitchie and Shane were suppose to be in but their weren't. When Nate and Jason came out, this girl was all over Jason.

Nate came out and kissed Caitlyn on the lips. "So who's that girl?" Caitlyn asked quietly putting her arms around Nate neck and Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn waist.

"I have no idea I think her name Roxy or something" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn smiles and carries on kissing Nate lips. Then Jason came over and clears his throat and they broke apart.

"Are you ready to go?" Nate asked.

"Um.....I'm going to walk Kerry home" Jason answered.

Caitlyn and Nate looks at the girl, she had long blonde hair and lots of make-up on. "OK" Nate said.

"If you're sure" Caitlyn replied.

"Totally I'll see you guys at home" Jason responded.

"First of all Jason I want a word with Kerry on her own" Caitlyn said walking over to her and pulling her away from the guys and started whispering. "Listen, he my mate and he from Connect 3 OK so don't take advantage of him or make fun of him or I will break you"

"Caitlyn don't worry I really like him for who he is, I mean come on he a bird lover" Kerry spoke quietly. "I'm a bird lover too"

"Right OK well I'm just warning you" Caitlyn replied.

"Thanks but I don't need it" Kerry responded walking over to Jason. "I'm ready to go"

Jason and Kerry walked off and Caitlyn walked back over to Nate. "I missed you" Nate whispered.

"I was only standing over there" Caitlyn pointed out.

"I still missed you" Nate said quietly kissing her on the lips.

"We have to follow them" Caitlyn replied dragging Nate and they followed Jason and Kerry.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane had just woken up and Shane looks at the time and it was 6:30pm. Shane woke Mitchie up and told her it time to get up.

"Mitchie" Shane whispered. "It time to get up"

Mitchie let out a groan and she smiles at Shane kissing him on the lips. "OK, I'm up" Mitchie said quietly.

Mitchie and Shane gets up and start heading down the stairs to hear Connect 3 playing on the radio and Miss Gellar singing along to the song.

"_Hands clapping, hips shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking what you feel when you it ride it home, yeah....." Miss Gellar sang. _

Mitchie and Shane listen to her and realises where Caitlyn gets her attitude from. Shane and Mitchie walk into the kitchen and Miss Gellar stops singing as soon as they come in and she smiles at them turning down the music.

"Oh don't stop because Shane here" Mitchie said. "He loves your singing"

"Why thankyou" Miss Gellar replied. "You were kidding right?"

"If you want me to" Shane responded smiling at her.

Miss Gellar rolls her eyes and the phone rings and she answers it. "Hello Gellar home"

Shane and Mitchie sit at the table and starts kissing each other deeply until Miss Gellar shouts. "WHAT? NO YOU PROMISE HER YOU WOULD BE HERE YOU CAN'T JUST SAY I CAN'T COME NOW"

Shane and Mitchie looks at Miss Gellar who had an angry face. "OH YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T BOTHER COMING AT ALL IT JUST SHOWS YOUR NEW WIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER THEY HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR MONTHS"

Mitchie and Shane look at each other and then back at Miss Gellar. Then the backdoor opens and Nate, Caitlyn and Joshua walk in.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Miss Gellar shouts.

Caitlyn and Joshua stops and look at Miss Gellar in shock and Nate look at Shane and Mitchie.

"Mom...." Caitlyn said quietly.

Miss Gellar had a really angry face on her. "You know what I don't want you to come anymore because quite frankly you don't know what's going on in their lives anyway" Miss Gellar replied tearfully. "Well they here now if you want to talk to them"

Miss Gellar handed the phone to Caitlyn and she spoke. "Hi daddy" After a few minutes Caitlyn had hung up. "Dad not coming to your birthday Josh, I'm sorry"

"I don't care anyway he never here is he?" Joshua asked.

Miss Gellar hugged Joshua and kissed him on the forehead. Caitlyn sat down with Nate, Shane and Mitchie. "Where's Jason?"

"I thought he was with you two" Shane answered.

"No he went off with some girl called Kerry I thought he would be home by now" Caitlyn responded.

"Oh he found someone he likes then" Mitchie replied.

"Look like it yeah" Nate said.

"Oh you're not talking about Kerry Jansen?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know what her last name was" Caitlyn answered.

"Blonde, brownish hair, really long, wears a lot of make-up and gets into trouble with her jewellery" Joshua replied.

"Yeah, big hoops" Nate points out.

"Why is there something wrong with her?" Caitlyn questioned.

"She only interested in one thing and if she doesn't get it she dumps them the very next day or she doesn't talk to them" Joshua responded.

"Well Jason won't give her anything until he gets to know her" Nate replied.

"I warned her anyway" Caitlyn said.

"You did what?" Joshua asked.

"I warned her not to take advantage of him" Caitlyn answered.

"Have you not met her brother?" Joshua questioned.

"I don't need to I've got Nate" Caitlyn replied.

"No he can beat you up of you threaten her or warn her off" Joshua responded.

"You really think he going to beat a girl up?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know if he would but I know he does it to guys" Joshua said.

"Well I'm a girl" Caitlyn responded. "And he wouldn't dare"

"Yeah lays a finger on her and he'll have me to deal with" Miss Gellar said.

"And me" Nate let out.

"And me" Shane replied.

"And me" Mitchie responded.

"Well you lot can but I'm not doing anything to him"

"Oh thankyou very much" Caitlyn replied.

"Don't worry you got Nate" Joshua muttered.

Caitlyn look at Nate and kisses him on the lips. Shane and Mitchie chuckles and kisses each other as well.

* * *

Jason and Kerry were in her garden laughing and talking. Kerry and Jason had been talking about birdhouse and all different kind of birds but then Kerry got personal and started coming onto Jason.

"So handsome" Kerry said. "Want to have some fun now?"

Jason smiles and notice Kerry was getting closer to him. Kerry presses her lips against Jason and he kisses her back. After 5 minutes, Kerry stood up and Jason got up and Kerry take his hand and into her room.

Kerry closes the door and locks it and then Kerry pushes Jason into her bed and she climbs on top of him and starts kissing him. After the next few hours, Jason was in shock at what he had just done and Kerry was sat up and dressed and she went into the toilet and then Jason gets dressed and sat on the bed and waited for Kerry to come out.

Kerry came out of the toilet and Jason looks up at her and she smiles at him. "Kerry, I have to go" Jason replied.

Kerry nods. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Kerry asked.

"If you want" Jason answered.

Kerry smiles and kisses him on the lips. Jason unlocks the door and leaves the house. Jason starts walking back to Caitlyn house.

* * *

When Jason got back he went straight to his room and Caitlyn looks at Joshua, Shane, Nate and Mitchie.

"She dumped him" Joshua said.

"Joshua, we don't know that do we?" Caitlyn asked.

"No but when a guy looks like that it means she broken up with them after sex" Joshua answered. "Trust me I've had sex with her and she dumped me the very next day"

"I really didn't need to know that you have or if you haven't" Caitlyn replied.

"I bet you have" Joshua responded.

"OK, you're sick and no I haven't OK I'm not like you" Caitlyn argues.

"Oh yeah well then I heard you had sex with Duke" Joshua said.

"No I haven't I don't even like him" Caitlyn let out.

"Don't worry Nate you won't be her first" Joshua whispered.

Shane let out a little laugh and Caitlyn gets up and walk out and Nate follows so does Shane and Mitchie.

* * *

**OK second chapter already lol. Please Review if you like it and if you don't like. **

**Love Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas x **


	3. Chapter 3

**What To Do? **

The next morning Jason had got up and walked straight out the house and went to school. He didn't know how to face Shane and Nate that he has lost his virginity before them. He has taken his purity ring off and put it on a chain and in his pockets.

Jason didn't have a clue what to do with it now because Nate, Shane and himself all said give it to the person you lost it to first. So Jason didn't know whether to give it to Kerry and tell her she got to have it because she was his first.

Jason sits at the table thinking until Kerry Jansen came and sat with him.

"Hello handsome" Kerry said.

Jason looks at Kerry and smiles. "Hey, are you OK?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Kerry questioned. "So do I get a kiss?"

Jason smiles and kisses her on the lips. "What you got first thing?"

"English" Kerry answered. "You know I was thinking maybe we could leave school at lunch and go back to mine house"

"Kerry, I don't think that a good idea" Jason replied. "I need to keep up I'm already falling behind in Science"

"Whatever you say" Kerry let out mean fully.

"Kerry....." Jason called.

Kerry had walked away from the table and Nate and Shane came up and sat down. "Are you OK?" Shane asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Jason answered leaving the table.

Shane and Nate looks at each other and then at Mitchie and Caitlyn who didn't know what to do.

* * *

At lunch time, Caitlyn and Nate were sitting with each other kissing and cuddling each other. Mitchie and Shane had joined them after 5 minutes and told them to get a room.

"Get a room you two" Mitchie and Shane said together.

Nate swore at Shane and continued to kiss Caitlyn on the lips. Mitchie and Shane looked away and saw Jason who had walked over to Kerry and she smiled and walked away from her friends. Joshua came up to them with Duke, Darren and Jamie.

"Hey guys, Jason and Kerry are an item" Joshua burst out quietly seeing her sister making out with Nate. "Err.....guys it lunchtime not make out time"

"I wouldn't bother them" Mitchie replied. "So they actually are going out then?"

"Yes and Kerry also said that she is going to wait until Jason gets his pants down with her" Jamie said.

"Can you two please get a room?" Shane asked.

They broke apart and Nate whispered into Caitlyn ear and then they stood up and went off somewhere else. Mitchie, Shane and Joshua all followed them and found them kissing each other madly outside of Caitlyn locker.

"I knew this would be a bad idea putting Caitlyn and Nate in the same school" Shane whispered.

"But it so cute" Mitchie muttered. "They in love"

"Ewww.....makes me want to be sick all over them" Joshua whispered. "This is my little baby sister making out with an older guy and a famous person just not what I expected from her"

"They in love and face that fact Joshua Gellar" Mitchie let out quietly.

Caitlyn and Nate haven't broken apart since leaving Mitchie and Shane on their own at lunch. Caitlyn was standing outside her locker making out with her hot boyfriend Nate Gray. After a few minutes, they broke apart and whispered to each other.

"I love you" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn lips.

"I love you too" Caitlyn whispered back returning the kiss.

Nate moved his lips to Caitlyn neck and started kissing and Caitlyn let out little quiet moan and then Nate met back up with Caitlyn lips and she broke it off.

"I hope you're not leaving marks on my neck" Caitlyn said quietly.

"And what if I am?" Nate asked.

"Then I'll have to get you back later" Caitlyn answered kissing Nate.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane went back to the lunch hall and Nate and Caitlyn came back and joined them and smiled.

"Are you two done making out?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes" Caitlyn answered kissing Nate.

"Ewww......my baby sister everyone is a disgusting bird kisser" Joshua joked giving Duke a high-five.

* * *

Caitlyn gave Joshua evils and Nate hugged her and she moved closer to him. Then after that they all left the lunch hall and Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Joshua, Duke, Darren and Jamie saw Jason and Kerry coming out of the cleaning cupboard kissing and laughing.

Jason pinned Kerry against the wall and kissed her neck and then her lips and she began to laugh.

"You're so pretty" Jason whispered.

"And you're so handsome but I'm not complaining" Kerry said quietly kissing him on the lips.

"Kerry I need you to wear this" Jason replied.

Nate and Shane saw Jason putting his purity ring around Kerry neck and were shocked and so were Mitchie, Caitlyn, Joshua, Jamie, Darren and Duke.

"OK.......why do I need to wear this around my neck?" Kerry questioned looking at it.

"It my purity rings" Jason answered.

"Oh right OK, so I was the first was I?" Kerry asked pulling Jason in for a kiss. "Well you're a lucky guy then"

"If you say so" Jason said kissing Kerry.

"I have to go to English I'll see you after English baby" Kerry whispered kissing Jason.

"Bye" Jason let out.

Kerry walked off and Jason got his phone out and then text someone and then 5 minutes some other girl came up to him

"Hey darling" the girl said kissing Jason.

Jason took her hand and Nate, Shane, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Jamie, Joshua, Darren and Duke were all shocked that Jason would two-time.

"I can't believe Jason would two-time when he got a perfect relationship going with Kerry" Caitlyn let out.

"Face it, Jason changed since we started coming here" Shane said walking off with Mitchie.

Joshua, Jamie, Duke and Darren all walked off as well and Nate put his arms around Caitlyn waist and she smiled at him.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"We have to tell Kerry before this gets too deep" Caitlyn answered.

"And how do we tell her?" Nate questioned. "She got a brother that would probably beat Jason up"

"Kerry doesn't deserve this Nate" Caitlyn said.

"I know she doesn't but let it break gently to her" Nate replied. "Pretend like we don't know I don't want to see you getting hurt as well"

"So we watch Kerry fall deeply for your brother and then watch her get heartbroken when she finds out?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes we watch and don't say a word" Nate answered.

"Is that what you would be like if this was us?"

"No and I wouldn't cheat on you anyway I love you too much" Nate let out.

"Well it doesn't sound like it" Caitlyn said.

"Gellar I love you more than anything but I have to protect you from this world Jason getting into" Nate responded.

"I love you too Gray" Caitlyn whispered kissing Nate on the lips.

* * *

Later on Caitlyn walked home with Nate and when they reached her house they went straight upstairs and into her room and started making out with each other.

An hour later, Nate and Caitlyn are sleeping in each other arms and Shane and Mitchie walks in and sits on the bed and noticed clothes were all over the floor and Shane leaves the room and gets a cup of water and threw onto Nate and he wakes up along with Caitlyn and they both noticed Shane and Mitchie are in the room.

"What you playing at?" Shane asked. "First Jason and now you Nate, you two make me sick"

Shane left the room and Mitchie followed and Caitlyn looks at Nate and he looks at Caitlyn and kisses her.

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn whispered.

"Don't worry about it" Nate replied sitting up and Caitlyn sat up with him.

Nate took his ring off and gave it to Caitlyn and she looked at him. "You're my first" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate.

* * *

**OK my third chapter is being posted lol. **

**Thanks for the reviews especially to: KariandTK and Ms. NickJ. **

**Keep reviewing hopefully updates will be sooner. **

**Love Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Parents madness **

Caitlyn and Nate got dressed and went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Miss Gellar cooking and Shane and Mitchie setting the table out. Caitlyn started playing with her hands nervously and she looked at Nate with a guilty look and then looked at her mom who hasn't even been bothered to look at her.

Miss Gellar had noticed Caitlyn had walked in the room with Nate and she didn't bother to look at them but then as she did Caitlyn smiles weakly.

"Hi mom" Caitlyn said nervously.

"Nate, I would like a quiet word with Caitlyn" Miss Gellar replied.

Nate nodded and Caitlyn smiled at him and squeeze his hand and Nate left the kitchen with Shane and Mitchie. Miss Gellar closed the door and pushed Caitlyn over to the back door.

"I'm very disappointed in you Caitlyn" Miss Gellar burst out quietly.

"I'm sorry OK, we didn't plan it OK, it just happened" Caitlyn responded.

"How am I going to explain this to Nate, Jason and Shane mother?" Miss Gellar asked.

"I'm sorry OK mom but I love Nate and I felt it was right to show my love to him" Caitlyn answered.

Miss Gellar let out a laugh. "YOU TWO ARE 15 YEARS OLD AND PROBABLY DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE WORD LOVE" Miss Gellar yelled at Caitlyn.

"What you saying mom?" Caitlyn questioned. "That I don't understand the meaning of love?"

"You're too young to know what it means" Miss Gellar said sadly.

Caitlyn goes back inside the house to find Joshua, Jason, Nate, Shane and Mitchie standing in the kitchen.

"Hi mom" Joshua said sitting down.

"Right all of you sit down now" Miss Gellar demanded.

Joshua, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane and Mitchie all sat down at the table and Miss Gellar sat in the middle of Caitlyn and Nate.

"We're going to have dinner and then I'm going to call Mrs Gray and tell her what's been going on" Miss Gellar spoke.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"FINALLY DECISION" Miss Gellar shouted. "Now eat or I'll do it now"

"Mom" Caitlyn said. "We promise we won't do it again"

"I'll think about it now just eat your dinner" Miss Gellar replied.

They all ate the dinner and then all went upstairs. Shane had grabbed Nate and Jason aside. "What are you two playing at?" Shane asked.

"OK this isn't Caity fault" Nate answered. "It mine, we were just sitting on the bed and then it kind of got out of control"

Nate looked at Caitlyn. "But I love her" Caitlyn smiled and walked over to Nate and kissed him on the lips.

"And you Jason" Shane said.

"Kerry was in control" Jason replied.

"You could have stopped it then" Shane let out.

Jason stormed off into his room, slamming the door and Mitchie walks over to Shane and kisses him on the lips. "Don't worry" Mitchie whispered. "No is perfect"

* * *

Saturday came and Miss Gellar had told them all Mr and Mrs Torres is coming and Mr and Mrs Gray are as well. Miss Gellar had also told Caitlyn and Joshua that their dad coming with his new wife.

Shane, Mitchie, Joshua, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were all sitting upstairs waiting for the music to start. Shane had been talking and the others had been listening.

"Don't worry Mitch, were OK because were clean I'm still wearing my purity ring" Shane slipped out.

"Shane stop going on OK" Nate burst out. "Now we don't know what Miss Gellar has said to mom and dad now all we can hope is that she only called them to come and see us"

"Whatever you say" Shane said.

The doorbell rang and they all stood up and Miss Gellar answered the door and it was Mr and Mrs Gray and Caitlyn dad and his new wife.

"DADDY" Caitlyn yelled running down the stairs and hugging him.

"Hey princess" Mr Payson said hugging her back.

Joshua came down and didn't bother hugging his dad at all. Nate, Shane and Jason came down and hugged their parents.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Holly" Mr Payson replied to Caitlyn and Joshua.

"Great" Joshua muttered going into the living room.

"Why don't we all go into the living room" Miss Gellar suggested.

Everyone went into the living room and sat down and Nate, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Joshua sat together on the sofa. Then the doorbell rang again and Miss Gellar answered it and it was Mitchie parents and Kerry.

They enter the living room and Kerry smiled. "Hi everybody" Kerry burst out.

"Oh no, what are you doing here Jansen?" Joshua asked.

"Jason invited me" Kerry answered.

Kerry looks around and goes to sit by Jason. Then Miss Gellar came back in and sat down and smiled at everyone.

"Well this is nice isn't it?" Miss Gellar questioned.

"No not really" Joshua muttered.

Caitlyn gave Joshua a glared look. Miss Gellar looked at Mrs Gray and smiled.

"So how school for you here Mitchie?" Connie Torres asked.

Everyone looks at Mitchie and she smiled weakly.

* * *

So the next 2 hours, they had been talking about school and Kerry had been very quiet until Mrs Gray spoke to her as she noticed the ring around her neck and Jason and Nate fingers had no ring.

"So Kerry, you must be a charmer at school" Mrs Gray said to Kerry.

"Yeah you could say that I'm the most popular girl at school" Kerry replied smiling.

"Are you good at school?" Mrs Gray asked.

"Err.....I can't lie but no not really" Kerry answered. "I'm really thick at times, I mean I sit in the lesson Nate and Caitlyn will tell you I don't pay attention right guys"

"She doesn't pay attention" Caitlyn said looking at Kerry.

"You wear a lot of make-up for fifteen don't you?" Mrs Gray questioned.

"Have you not seen Caitlyn and Mitchie?" Kerry laughed out.

Mrs Gray nodded and noticed the necklace around Caitlyn neck and the ring that was on the chain. Mrs Gray looks at Nate and then Caitlyn and saw how close they were. Mrs Gray looks at Shane and Mitchie and she didn't have the ring but Shane still had his. Kerry began to talk again.

"Did you hear Melissa Hanson is pregnant?" Kerry asked.

"REALLY" Caitlyn burst out in shock.

"Yeah she doesn't know the daddy" Kerry replied. "She a little slut these days I mean come on even drug user Katherine is having sex but she not pregnant"

"Bloody hell" Caitlyn muttered.

"And you know Hayley Jacobs" Kerry responded. "She pregnant"

"REALLY" Joshua burst out. "Who's the daddy?"

"No one knows, she said it was a one-night-stand" Kerry answered.

"Kerry you have a big mouth on you don't you?" Mrs Gray asked.

Kerry looked at Mrs Gray. "You know what I've had enough of your mother mouth" Kerry said to Jason.

"Oh boy this can't be good" Shane muttered so Mitchie, Nate and Jason could hear.

"You know I've been sitting here nervously talking to you but there no point because your big old mean nasty woman no wonder why your sons don't want to live with you" Kerry let out. "And you know another thing I haven't got a big mouth it called information for Caitlyn and Joshua, you didn't have to listen to what I was saying"

Mrs Gray got up and walked over to Kerry and looked at the necklace and then at Jason. "I don't play dumb Jason"

Kerry smiled nervously at Mrs Gray and sat back down. Mrs Gray also looked at Caitlyn and then walked away and picked her stuff up.

"Pack your stuff boys, your coming home with us" Mrs Gray said.

"WHAT?" Kerry, Caitlyn and Mitchie burst out.

"I'm sorry girls I warned them one bad thing happens their come home and continued home school" Mrs Gray replied.

"Jason can't go home" Kerry said.

"Give me one good reason why he can't" Mrs Gray pointed out.

Kerry looked at Caitlyn and Mitchie and looked at Mrs Gray. "Because I'm pregnant"

* * *

**OK, I'm totally excited about what going to happen next lol. **

**Thankyou for the reviews especially to: .., KariandTK and Peacocks123. Keep reviewing. **

**Love Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Honest **

Everyone stared at Kerry and she let out a little laugh and spoke. "You know you could say something before I start worrying that I've done something wrong"

"Pregnant...." Mitchie said in a shocked voice.

Caitlyn looked at Joshua who shakes his head and noticed Kerry was lying to get Jason to stay here. Joshua whispered to Caitlyn.

"She lying" Joshua whispered.

"I don't believe you" Mrs Gray replied folding her arms.

"So you would rather me coming knocking on your door 9 months later with a baby that needs the father?" Kerry asked.

Mrs Gray sighed and walked towards the living room door. "Pack now, I'm very disappointed in you Caitlyn I never thought you would be stupid enough to let this happy and for you Jason just go before I do say something and then regret it"

Shane, Nate and Jason all went to pack. "HEY you can't do this" Kerry burst out to Mrs Gray.

"Oh please Kerry give it up" Joshua said.

"You think I'm lying?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah" Joshua answered. "You're always careful"

Kerry got a pregnancy test out of her bag. "Where is the toilet?"

"Upstairs next to the closed door" Miss Gellar replied.

Kerry grabbed Caitlyn. "You might as well take one to proof to Mrs Gray that you're not much of a dummy than she is" Kerry said.

* * *

Caitlyn and Kerry went upstairs and into the toilet. Mitchie and Joshua stayed downstairs and Mitchie hugged Connie and Steve. Mrs Gray looked at Mitchie.

"You're clean Mitchie" Mrs Gray responded. "I never thought it would be Jason or Nate, I always thought it would be Shane but turns out I'm very wrong"

"Shane not ready and either am I" Mitchie let out. "I love Shane but not that much I want to have sex with him"

"Yeah well I have to take him home in case anything bad happens" Mrs Gray said folding her arms. "Kerry Jansen is a big slut and Jason knew it and Caitlyn well I can't say much I always thought she was a funny girl to begin with...."

"HEY" Joshua yelled. "That's my sister you're talking about and no one talks about my sister that way"

"Well I have to be honest" Mrs Gray let out.

Kerry and Caitlyn came out of the bathroom and down the stairs and Kerry gave it to Mrs Gray.

"See I'm not lying" Kerry said harshly. "So if he goes I go as well"

"I don't think so" Mrs Gray replied. "Were send money to you in the post"

"I DON'T THINK SO" Kerry yelled. "I want him with everywhere while I'm carrying it"

"Get over yourself you spoil little brat" Mrs Gray said.

"At least Caitlyn isn't pregnant" Kerry replied.

"I don't care if she was or wasn't all I know is that I want my sons away from you both" Mrs Gray responded.

Shane, Nate and Jason came down fully packed and Mr Gray opened the door and their all walked out of the door.

"Hang on isn't Jason 20" Kerry said.

Everyone looked at her. "He can make up his own mind where he goes now" Kerry added folding her arms.

Everyone turned to look at Mrs Gray. "Well done, you are a clever clock" Mrs Gray let out.

Mr Gray decided to have a word. "Jason, you can choose so can you Shane but Nate you can't until your 18 so get in the car"

"I want to stay with Mitchie" Shane said.

"Fine stays here with her don't come to us when things start falling apart" Mrs Gray spoke getting in the car.

"Jase....." Mr Gray replied. "You're choice but I know you'll make the right one"

Jason looked at Mr and Mrs Gray and then at Kerry who had her arms folded and looking at him and then Jason looked at Shane who was stood next to Mitchie and then he looked at Nate who was hugging Caitlyn. Jason looked at the ground and Mr Gray put his hand on Jason shoulders.

"Let's go for a walk, Shane and Nate you're coming as well" Mr Gray said.

* * *

When Nate, Jason, Shane and Mr Gray left some girl came in the car with her mom and Melissa who had a little bump. Caitlyn looks at her with shock.

"Oh you got nerves showing your face here haven't you?" Caitlyn asked Melissa.

"At least I can get a lad that can be with me 24/7" Melissa answered giving Caitlyn a glare.

"At least I'm not a slapper who just uses people for one thing, at least I have a stable relationship" Caitlyn argued.

"GIRLS" Miss Gellar and Miss Hanson yelled.

Caitlyn and Melissa looked away from each other and Kerry let out a laugh along with Joshua.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked turning to face the Hanson.

"I needs to see Jason Gray" Miss Hanson answered.

"He not here well he should be back soon" Caitlyn said.

"Well if you see him can you tell him to stay well clear from my daughter Tiffany" Miss Hanson replied.

"Why on earth would Jason want to go near that junky when he got me?" Kerry asked.

"Wow Kerry I never knew you were thick" Melissa answered sarcastically. "Jason been cheating on you"

"He wouldn't" Kerry said.

"Right OK then Tiffany would make up she had sex with Jason?" Melissa questioned.

"Yeah she would because she got nothing better to do with her life" Kerry replied.

"Kerry....." Caitlyn let out. "Jason is cheating on you"

"No way he loves me" Kerry responded.

"Yeah well he invited her here but until we found out she pregnant she not coming anywhere near here" Melissa let out.

Kerry was shocked and looked at Caitlyn who smiled weakly.

* * *

Nate, Jason and Shane were all sitting on the grass in the empty fields talking about what to do with life. Mr Gray was far away from them so no one could go onto the field.

"I don't want us all torn apart" Shane said.

"Either do I but I knew one day it would happen" Jason replied.

"Why now?" Shane asked.

"Face it Shane, I screwed up" Jason answered. "I got a girl pregnant and I don't even know her that well I screwed up"

"Nate done the same" Shane pointed out.

"Yeah but he known Caitlyn for a bit longer and he hasn't got her pregnant" Jason let out. "I don't want you and Nate to give up your dreams continued without me"

"Then what will you do Jase?" Nate asked.

"Get a job somewhere" Jason answered.

"But what if we can't work without you?" Nate questioned.

"I'm only a guitarist nothing more" Jason replied.

"But you're our brother, we work together" Shane responded.

"I'm still you're brother I'm just not going to be working with you guys" Jason said. "No matter where I am in the world I'm still you're brother"

"But then it's going to be just Connect 2" Nate pointed out.

"I know but you're get through it, you two put together are stronger than what I am" Jason replied.

Nate and Shane looked at each other and then back at Jason. "Is this really what you want?" Shane asked.

Jason looked at Nate and Shane and then looked away and felt a tear drop coming down his cheek and looked back up at Shane and Nate and shakes his head.

"I'm not sure about anything but I know I have to give the group up" Jason answered.

Jason, Shane and Nate all sat there for about 4 minutes looking at each other.

* * *

The girls were all still talking about the new baby news. Jason, Nate, Shane and Mr Gray all returns to find more people outside the house. But Kerry couldn't hold herself back and she slapped Jason across the face and Shane and Nate were all confused.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Kerry yelled at Jason.

"I haven't said or done anything wrong" Jason replied.

"Oh don't bullshit Jason, Tiffany pregnant with your child" Melissa said.

"WHOA" Jason let out stepping back from Kerry and Melissa. "Who's Tiffany?"

"My sister" Melissa pointed out.

"I'm not the father of her child, I don't even know who she is" Jason responded.

"Whatever liar" Melissa let out.

Melissa and her mom left. Jason looks at them all and Kerry storms off crying her eyes out.

"Wow her brother going to be after you pretty boy" Joshua pointed out.

"SHUT UP JOSHUA" They all yelled at him.

Mr and Mrs Gray had finally left without Nate, Shane and Jason because Mr Gray thinks it time Shane, Nate and Jason all made their own choices. Caitlyn had taken Nate to her room and shown him the pregnancy test and Nate looks at it and smiles and kisses her on the lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the updates it had been awkward week for me here lol. Anyway thanks to: KariandTK, Ms. NickJ, Peacock123 and .. for the reviews :D Keep reviewing **

**Love Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Making Up **

_**A month Later.....**_

It has been a month since Jason last heard from Kerry but Caitlyn had told Jason that Kerry hasn't been showing up for school. Jason was so down with his emotions he really needed to see Kerry but he couldn't bring himself to go round her house and beg to see her.

One afternoon Jason had been sitting in the living room with Miss Gellar watching TV. Miss Gellar had been watching all the Soaps and Jason had been staring out of the window deep in thoughts. Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie had been out somewhere doing things. Joshua is with his girlfriend, Maxine.

When all the Soaps were over, Miss Gellar had stood up and spoke to Jason.

"Jason, would you like a drink?" Miss Gellar asked.

Jason turns to face her and see her smiling at him. "Err.....yes please"

Miss Gellar nodded and let out a sigh and walks into the kitchen. Jason turns back to the window and his phone goes off and he looks at the caller ID and it was.......

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were in hers and Caitlyn room, sitting on Mitchie bed making out with each other. They had been kissing each other for the past half an hour after returning from the Cinema. Mitchie and Shane didn't want to stay with Caitlyn and Nate so they returned home and decided to rest in each other arms.

After another half an hour, Nate and Caitlyn burst in laughing and kissing each other and fell onto her bed and Mitchie and Shane both woke up and looked at them. Nate and Caitlyn didn't notice them until Shane cleared his throat. Nate and Caitlyn broke off the kiss and looked at them both.

"Hi" Mitchie said sitting up along with Shane.

Nate got off Caitlyn and they sat on Caitlyn bed in each other arms and Caitlyn spoke. "Hi, you OK?"

"We were until you two came in" Mitchie answered.

"Well sorry but this was my room well before you came so I can do what I like" Caitlyn replied harshly.

"I wasn't complaining but I would have thought you two would check if I and Shane were in here first before having sex again" Mitchie argued.

"We weren't going to have sex again anyway" Caitlyn responded.

"Sure you weren't" Mitchie said sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing" Mitchie lied.

"Don't lie to me Mitchie I can tell when you're lying" Caitlyn argued.

"Well I thought you and Nate was taking it easy after last time" Mitchie burst out.

"We are" Caitlyn said.

"Sure" Shane muttered.

"Oh you know what were going out come on Nate were go to your room where we got some privity"

Caitlyn and Nate got up and left the room. Mitchie turns to face Shane and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you" Shane whispered kissing Mitchie.

"I love you too" Mitchie said kissing Shane.

* * *

Miss Gellar had been in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone and Joshua had been helping settling the table out with Mitchie and Shane. Miss Gellar put the dinner on the table and spoke to Joshua.

"Can you call Nate, your sister and Jason down please?"

Joshua nodded and walked to the stairs and shouted up. "CAIT, NATE AND JASE DINNER READY" Joshua walked back into the kitchen and sat down and Miss Gellar took her seat next to Shane and she let out a sigh.

"What's up with Jason?" Miss Gellar asked.

"He wants Kerry that's what wrong" Shane answered.

They waited for about 5 minutes for Nate, Caitlyn and Jason to appear but they didn't. Miss Gellar sighed.

"You guys eat I'm going upstairs to drag them down here"

Miss Gellar stood up and went upstairs. Miss Gellar went into Nate room and found the room empty and then closed the door and went into Mitchie and Caitlyn room and found it empty. Miss Gellar closed the door and went into Jason room and found it empty and then went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Shane, Mitchie and Joshua were all sitting there with food on their plates and they looked up at Miss Gellar.

"Mom" Joshua said.

"None of them are up there" Miss Gellar pointed out.

"Caitlyn and Nate haven't gone out for sure" Shane replied.

"Well they not up there and they not in the living room" Miss Gellar responded.

Miss Gellar sat down and then Caitlyn and Nate came bursting in the back door laughing and Nate had Caitlyn pinned against the wall kissing her with full passionate and Joshua, Miss Gellar, Shane and Mitchie all cleared their throats and Nate broke it off with Caitlyn and walks into the kitchen with Caitlyn.

"Where you been?" Miss Gellar asked.

"Out" Caitlyn answered with a funny tone.

"Have you seen Jason?"

"Yeah he with Kerry" Nate replied sitting down with Caitlyn. "He said he not going to be home for tea"

Miss Gellar nodded and continued to eat her dinner and Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Jason and Kerry had made up and were making out in her room on her bed in each other arms.

"So you're not going to leave me?" Kerry asked.

"No" Jason answered. "I want to be a daddy to your kid"

Kerry smiled and kisses Jason on the lips. "I love you Jason Gray"

"I love you too Kerry Jansen" Jason said kissing Kerry back.

When Jason had left, Kerry had ringed someone up and spoke to them over the phone.

"I'm going to leave him once I've had the baby and then leave" Kerry said to someone.

"_Glad your making the right choice what are you going to do with the baby once it born?" _

"Dump it on Gellar doorstep leaving a note for Jason" Kerry spoke.

"_Good I can't have babies in this house" _

"I know"

"_Anyway you better go I'll call you later or something love you baby" _

"I love you too honey"

Kerry hung up and put her phone on the bedside cabin and stood up and walked over to the window and smiled to herself.

* * *

**OK, I have no idea what Kerry up to but I'm sure it not going to be pretty once everyone finds out. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews especially to: KariandTK. Keep reviewing and hopefully updates will be sooner **

**Love you All Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking Up**

_**7 months later **_

Kerry is 7 months pregnant and Jason was very excited about being a daddy. Kerry wasn't too pleased she was going to be giving birth at the age of 15 years old. Kerry has comment that Nate and Caitlyn would do a better job than her.

They were all in the baby store and Caitlyn had seen Melissa and her sister Tiffany who were both pregnant as well. Caitlyn bumps into Melissa and they both look at each other and Nate comes over breaking the silent between the two.

"Caity...." Nate began to say as he sees Melissa standing there with Tiffany.

Caitlyn looks at Melissa and her sister Tiffany. "Melissa"

"Gellar" Melissa sighed out.

"How are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Fine thankyou" Melissa answered.

Jason, Kerry, Shane and Mitchie came over and they looked at Tiffany and Melissa and she broke the connection.

"Come on Tiff, we better get going" Melissa said.

"Yeah that's right liar walk away" Kerry burst out.

"Kerry" Caitlyn let out going after Melissa and Tiffany. "Mel"

Melissa turned around and faced Caitlyn. "What Caitlyn?"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't care, just keep Jason away from me and my sister" Melissa replied. "She knows who got her pregnant"

"OK, you want money from him for support" Caitlyn said dragging Jason over to them.

"No way I haven't slept with that tart" Jason responded.

"OI, my sister isn't some tart" Melissa burst out.

"Seriously why would I want to sleep with her?" Jason asked. "Look at her, she not even my type"

Kerry burst out laughing. "Got something right, she probably couldn't get her pants down with Jason"

Melissa looks at Tiffany who had watery eyes. "Thanks a lot Caitlyn, come on Tiff let's go"

Melissa and Tiffany walked off and Caitlyn turns to face Jason. "Thanks"

Caitlyn walks off and Nate, Shane and Mitchie follows.

* * *

"I'm serious mom" Caitlyn said. "I know Tiffany she wouldn't lie about being pregnant with Jason baby"

"Well maybe she should do a DNA test" Miss Gellar suggested. "I mean that always tell the truth"

Caitlyn let out a sigh and Nate smiled weakly. "Caity, you can't do anything" Nate spoke. "Jason positive he hasn't slept with her"

"I've known Tiff all my life and Mel, I know when they lying and when they not" Caitlyn responded.

"So you're telling me Jason lying"

"Yeah he is" Caitlyn argued.

Shane, Mitchie, Joshua and Michelle stood there and let out a sigh. "For your information, I know Jason better than you so I know Jason wouldn't deny it"

"Oh what a shame he changed a lot since coming here" Caitlyn said sarcastically. "So really you don't know anything about him now"

"Oh you know what I'm out of here" Nate burst out.

"YEAH THAT RIGHT GET OUT" Caitlyn yelled.

"FINE I WILL DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK" Nate shouted leaving the house.

Caitlyn looked at Shane, Mitchie, Miss Gellar, Michelle and Joshua. "Next times you see that brother of yours tell him it over" Caitlyn cried out leaving the kitchen.

Mitchie, Joshua, Michelle and Miss Gellar look at Shane and smiled weakly.

"I really feel for you Shane" Miss Gellar said.

* * *

The next few days, Caitlyn and Nate were still mad at each other and Shane had told Jason why and backed Nate up apart from Shane who had said he not saying anything.

"Right, here your lunches" Miss Gellar let out happily putting six lunch boxes on the table.

"Thanks mom" Joshua replied taking his.

"Thanks" Shane said taking his.

"Thankyou Miss Gellar" Mitchie responded.

Nate took his and looked at Miss Gellar. "Cheers"

"Thanks" Jason muttered.

Caitlyn got up and took hers and didn't even say thankyou and Miss Gellar let out a sigh and Caitlyn grabbed her bag and left the kitchen. Everyone looked at Nate.

"Are you two going to make up?" Shane asked.

Nate got up and left after Caitlyn. Shane shakes his head and Mitchie smiles weakly.

"Do you think they ever going to make up?" Mitchie questioned Shane.

Shane looks at Mitchie and kisses her lightly. "I hope so"

"Hate to break up the lovebirds here but we need to get to school" Joshua said.

* * *

They all got to school and Caitlyn walked over to Melissa and Tiffany and they all spoke to each other.

"How are you finding pregnancy?" Melissa asked Caitlyn.

"Shhh.....no one knows" Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah but you can see the bump" Melissa pointed out.

Caitlyn smiled and looked down at it and looked back at the girls and smiled. "It hard work"

Melissa and Tiffany smiled. "I wished I had my father" Melissa replied.

Caitlyn and Tiffany looks at Melissa and smiles weakly. "Yeah well I and Nate have split up" Caitlyn said.

"What? Why? You two are perfect for each other" Tiffany burst out.

"We were" Caitlyn corrected for Tiffany.

Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Kerry came over to Caitlyn, Melissa and Tiffany and out of breath.

"Cait, it really doesn't matter he just messing around with her" Mitchie burst out trying to catch her breath back.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked looking at Melissa and Tiffany in a confused way.

Then Nate came out of the doors with some girl and Caitlyn looks at them and then Caitlyn picks up her cup of soup that was cold and walks over to Nate and the girl.

"Hi Nate" Caitlyn said.

Nate looks at her and Mitchie, Shane, Melissa, Jason, Kerry and Tiffany all walks over to them. "What do you want?"

"Just a friendly chat" Caitlyn replied looking at the girl. "You might want to back off"

The girl walked off and Nate looks at Caitlyn. "What did you do that for?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn poured a cup of soup over Nate head and Nate took a step back and Nate wipe the soup off and looked at Caitlyn who was smiling.

"I'll see you later" Caitlyn answered. "Looks like the girl walked off"

Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Kerry, Joshua, Tiffany, Melissa and the whole school looks at Nate in surprise and then Nate calls Caitlyn.

"HEY GELLAR" Nate shouts.

Caitlyn turns around and food lands right in her face and Caitlyn let out a gasps and looks at Nate and then she throws more food and then some boy shouts out.

"FOOD FIGHT"

Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Kerry, Tiffany and Melissa all ran before food landed on them and then the Headteacher came and was shocked to see food being thrown everywhere and then she shouted.

"STOP THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR NOW" the Headteacher yells and then curry lands in her face and everyone was shocked at looked at Nate and Caitlyn who had thrown it at her.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other and then the Headteacher who wiped the curry off her face and walks over to them.

"MY OFFICE NOW" she shouts at Caitlyn and Nate.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn waited outside the Headteacher office. Caitlyn turned to look at Nate and he turned to look at her.

"I hope out realise this is all your fault" Caitlyn said turning away.

"You started it" Nate argues.

"Yeah I wouldn't have done anything if you weren't with that dumbo" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Jealous I can smell" Nate said.

"No I am not jealous that you can get a girlfriend problem is that girl wasn't even that good looking for you" Caitlyn burst out sarcastically.

"You know what" Nate let out. "Why don't you just keep it zipped and stop insulting my girlfriend"

Caitlyn was shocked when she heard Nate call that girl his girlfriend. The Headteacher came out and Caitlyn got up and left Nate on his own. "CAITY" Nate yelled.

Caitlyn walks out in tears and goes home. Nate looks at the Headteacher and goes into her office.

* * *

Caitlyn sits at home in her room crying in Shane and Mitchie arms and Miss Gellar and Joshua comes in the room.

"Cait, we brought you some cookies up" Miss Gellar said.

"I d-don't want cookies" Caitlyn cried out.

"Oh sweetie, what can we do?" Miss Gellar asked.

"NOTHING" Caitlyn yelled into the pillow.

Later on that night Nate came back and Miss Gellar, Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Joshua look at him.

"You broke her heart" Shane said.

Nate ignored Shane and went upstairs and into Caitlyn room to find her making out with one of Joshua best friends Duke. Nate watched the two for about a minute until he saw Duke touching Caitlyn in places he shouldn't be and Nate lost his temper and grabbed Duke and threw him out of Caitlyn room and they were both shocked and Caitlyn yelled.

"NATE" Caitlyn yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT CAITY?" Nate asked.

"I'M MOVING ON LIKE YOU HAVE" Caitlyn shouted.

Nate kisses Caitlyn on the lips and she kisses him back. Caitlyn and Nate break apart and then laugh.

"I love you" Nate muttered kissing Caitlyn lips.

"I love you too" Caitlyn whispered.

* * *

**OK sorry about the updates it been awful but I got sunburnt and I haven't been able to update with my sunburnt but updates should be sooner hopefully I'm still badly sunburnt but I will try my hardest. **

**Thanks to people who review. Please keep reviewing and I will response to them next time I update I promise. **

**Love Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret Out**

SCREAM!!!!!!!!

Kerry was in hospital giving birth and Jason wasn't there to hold her hand and to help out but Nate was along with Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie.

"Where's Jason?" Caitlyn asked Shane.

Shane looked at Caitlyn and smiled. "Don't know"

Caitlyn turns to face Nate who was holding Kerry hand and she was breathing heavily. Caitlyn looks at Shane who was sitting watching her and Caitlyn walks over to Nate and helps out with Kerry.

* * *

Kerry had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and Jason and Kerry has named him Tyson. Jason had arrived as soon as Kerry had given birth and she wasn't talking to him but Jason had a good reason.

"I had a reason why I wasn't here" Jason said.

"Oh yeah what was it?" Kerry asked.

"I was stuck in traffic" Jason answered.

Kerry knew traffic was bad at this time so she smiled and pulled Jason in for a kiss and he hugged her. Later on Caitlyn and Nate had been staring at Tyson and Nate broke the silent by kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

"Don't worry" Nate whispered. "Were going to be fine"

Caitlyn smiled and turned around and hugged Nate. "I know it just something doesn't feel right"

"A lot of things don't feel right between Jason and Kerry" Nate replied.

Caitlyn sighed and kissed Nate. "Nate I need you"

"Well you have me" Nate muttered.

Caitlyn took Nate hand and open the cleaning door and pulls Nate inside and locks it. "Not that way"

Nate smiled and kisses Caitlyn.

* * *

Kerry had been on the phone while Jason was packing her things up to go home.

"I've got the tickets" Kerry whispered.

"_Good now it booked for you to get on it today at 6pm" _

"Right and will I meet you at the airport when I land?"

"_Yes you will and Kerry remember I love you" _

"I love you too" Kerry whispered. "I'll see you later and I better go"

"_I can't wait bye love you" _

"Love you too" Kerry said hanging up.

Jason came out with Kerry bags and Tyson. "You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready let go" Kerry replied happily.

Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Joshua, Mitchie and Miss Gellar had all heard what Kerry was talking about on the phone.

"She going to abandoned Jason" Nate said.

"Now we don't know that she probably going away to see her dad or something" Miss Gellar replied.

"She lives with both of her parents" Shane added.

Miss Gellar let out a sigh and they all left.

* * *

When Jason dropped off Kerry at home, he went back to the Gellar house to get a few of his things while Kerry packs her things up and gets the taxi.

When the taxi arrived it drove to the Gellar and Kerry got Tyson and put him on the doorstep and turns around to see Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane, Joshua and Jason standing there.

"Going somewhere?" Shane asked.

"No I just thought you know drop him off" Kerry answered.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn questioned.

"You know I've never really liked you Gellar just like you're brother" Kerry said.

"I've never really been a big fan of yours but I live with it" Caitlyn replied. "Look like your staying here because you plane leaves in 2 hours"

"Oh I don't think so I'm planning on getting on that plane, you lot can have that thing over there I don't so mommy dolls" Kerry responded going towards the taxi and Nate stopped her and she looked at him.

Kerry turned to face Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Joshua. Caitlyn let out a little laugh and walked over to her. "You will do mommy, you gave birth to Tyson, it not Jason job to pick up the broke pieces that you don't want to be a mommy"

"Oh please Gellar, look at yourself, you really want to be fathering his child at the age of 15" Kerry burst out. "Yeah right you're probably abandoned Nate with that thing inside you as well"

"No I won't I want to be a mom to my kid" Caitlyn said.

"Fine that's your problem but me I must go Jason got everything he needs" Kerry pointed out.

"Kerry....." Jason said.

Kerry looked at Jason. "You'll be fine; you got Itchy and Wannabe here"

"Just go, do what you like but don't come back and expected this child to love you in a millions years time" Jason spoke walking over to Tyson.

"See you then" Kerry burst out turning to Nate. "Now you move"

"Happily but I think Caity wants you" Nate said.

Kerry turned around and Caitlyn slapped her across the face. "I warned you at least I love Nate" Caitlyn replied walking away with him and the others.

Kerry got into the taxi and it drove off. Jason was holding Tyson and Joshua, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn all looked at them.

"Jase" Caitlyn said.

Jason smiled and went inside with Tyson and gave him to Miss Gellar.

* * *

_**4 Weeks Later......**_

Caitlyn had given birth to her baby and it was a beautiful baby girl and Caitlyn and Nate called her Hannah. Jason hasn't been able to move on from Kerry very well but he has been able to look after Tyson along with Miss Gellar help.

Tiffany and Melissa had come round and Caitlyn smiled at them. Tiffany had given birth to a baby boy and called him Joseph. Melissa unfortunately had given birth to a stillbirth but is very supported toward Tiffany.

Tiffany had come round with the DNA results to see who the father to Joseph is.

"I've got the results" Tiffany said.

"And who is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"I haven't open, I thought come here and we could all open it together" Tiffany answered.

"Oh OK then what we waiting for" Caitlyn burst out.

Jason, Shane, Joshua, Caitlyn, Miss Gellar, Melissa and Mitchie all looked at Tiffany who opened it and pulled it out and she read it to herself and looks at everyone.

"Tiff" Caitlyn said.

"It can't be that bad" Melissa burst out grabbing it from her and reading it herself.

Melissa looked around the room and Nate wasn't here and looked at Caitlyn. "Where's Nate?"

Caitlyn looked around the room and noticed he wasn't here. "I don't know why?"

Melissa folded the letter up and looked at Tiffany. "You better tell her"

Tiffany gave the letter to Caitlyn who open it up and read it and was shocked and looked up at Tiffany and spoke.

"You slept with Nate"

"I am so sorry" Tiffany began to say.

"Get out" Caitlyn muttered.

"Cait please" Tiffany begged.

"All this time you were blaming Jason when you knew it wasn't how could you Tiff, this is my boyfriend were talking about" Caitlyn burst out in tears walking towards the mirror and leaned against it.

"I am sorry Cait, if it makes you feel any better it was me" Tiffany said.

"Get out Tiffany before I do something I will regret" Caitlyn replied tearfully. "You blamed Jason for nothing you could have told me the truth and I would have probably understood...."

"Cait" Tiffany responded.

"Get out I don't want you anywhere near me"

"Caitlyn" Melissa burst out angrily.

Caitlyn went upstairs and Tiffany left the house along with Melissa and Joseph.

* * *

Later on that night, Nate came in the backdoor and they all looked at him and Shane got up and walked over to him and Shane put one of his arms around Nate.

"Tiffany is 13 years old and you're 16" Shane pointed out. "See I never thought it would be you to make mistakes but turns out you're just as bad as me and Jason"

"I get it Shane" Nate said.

"No you don't, that girl is 13 years old and you slept with her behind Caitlyn back" Shane replied.

Nate leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to find Caitlyn in her room settling Hannah down. Caitlyn looks at him and pushes him out of the room and closed the door.

"You're not allowed to see her" Caitlyn whispered in tears.

"Caity, I am sorry" Nate said quietly and tearfully.

"Why do it Nate?" Caitlyn questioned. "WHY?"

"I don't know it just got out of control" Nate burst out. "She was drunk I found her and took her home and just happened"

"SHE 13 YEARS OLD" Caitlyn yelled pushing Nate out of her way.

Caitlyn went downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was and Nate followed and they looked at him.

"Was I really your first Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes" Nate answered. "I wouldn't lie about that"

"I want you to go home Nate" Caitlyn said.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"Go home, I don't need you and either does Tiffany" Caitlyn cried quietly.

"Cait, he can't go home" Shane let out. "I know he does a terrible thing but does it need to go that far?"

"Either he goes or I go" Caitlyn replied.

* * *

**OOOOOOO........Didn't expected that but I thought keep that in the dark don't worry I will take you back to how it all happens between Tiffany and Nate because if I remember I haven't actually said anything about these two or never put them together. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and tell me what you think about the whole storyline thanks to: KariandTK, Ms. NickJ, and Hayella. Keep reviewing and updates will be sooner than expected hopefully.**

**Love Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas. **

**(WARNING) I'm changing my penname in a few days time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moving On **

It has been a month and Shane, Nate and Jason all found a perfect place to live in. Shane had told Nate and Jason maybe it best if they got place together and Caitlyn had overheard and burst in and told them to agree with it. So Nate and Jason agreed with it.

It has been a month and they found a place to live in. The boys had started packing. Nate had gone into the kitchen to find Caitlyn in there folding washing. Caitlyn had picked up one of Nate tops and Nate looked at Caitlyn.

Nate didn't know whether to talk or not but he decided maybe it time to make the piece between Caitlyn and him. So Nate decided to talk to Caitlyn.

"Would you like some help?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked up at Nate and folded his top and gave it to him and Nate took it and looked at it and then chuckled and looked at Caitlyn.

"You keep it" Nate said lightly.

Caitlyn takes it from Nate and she sits down and looks at Nate. "I have to say that I'm not going to miss you at all"

"Caity...."

"My name is Caitlyn"

"I don't want to fight you" Nate replied. "I just want to be with you and Hannah"

"Just take what you wanted and get out of the kitchen yeah" Caitlyn burst out.

"OK, you want to know what actually happened that night well I'll tell you" Nate argued.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and he spoke. "It was a mistake...."

* * *

_***Nate Flashback***_

_He had been walking back the shops. He decided to go to the beach and just sit and enjoy the fresh air for a bit. But while he was there, a party was going on and people started coming out drunk and laughing. _

_Nate stood up and started heading back to Caitlyn house but while he was half way there he saw a girl steaming drunk, sitting on the bench crying and Nate decided to go over to her and see if she was OK. _

"_Um" Nate let out. "Are you OK?" _

_The girl looked up and wiped her tears away. "Yeah I'm fine" she lied. "I'm just a bit drunk that all" _

"_Listen, why don't I walk you home" Nate offered. _

"_You're not some peedo are you?" the girl asked. _

"_Oh no, I'm Nate Gray" _

"_Tiffany Hanson" _

_Nate smiled. "Oh you must be Melissa sister" _

_Tiffany nodded and smiled. "Yeah, were very popular to Caitlyn Gellar until she was dating you" _

_Nate and Tiffany started walking back but Nate had held Tiffany as she wasn't very balance. As they reached to Tiffany house, she started walking down the side of the house and climbed onto the ladder. Nate was shocked and stopped her before she got any further. _

"_Um what are you doing?" Nate asked quietly. _

_Tiffany looked at Nate and pulled him closer. "I sneaked out, if my parents found out I was out drinking I would be grounded" _

_Nate knew sneaking out and in was wrong but he wanted to do right by Tiffany and he helped her into her bedroom. As they got into her room and Nate helped her climb into bed. _

"_Nate...." Tiffany whispered. _

_Nate looked at Tiffany and he leaned closer to her. "Stay with me" Tiffany muttered. _

"_I better not, Caity will be waiting for me" Nate said quietly. _

"_You don't like me do you?" Tiffany asked very quietly. _

_Nate swallowed hard and Tiffany pulled Nate closer to her and kissed him deeply on the lips. As it got passionate, Tiffany took Nate shirt off and Nate took Tiffany off. After another 10 minutes Tiffany took her skirt off and helped Nate with his trousers. _

"_Don't stop" Tiffany whispered kissing Nate lips. _

_***End of Flashback***_

_**

* * *

**_Nate stopped talking and noticed Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Joshua and Miss Gellar had entered and Caitlyn had tears rolling down her cheeks and she swallowed.

"You better finished packing" Caitlyn said wiping them away.

Nate got up and grabbed the box and left the kitchen along with Shane and Jason. Caitlyn looks at Miss Gellar, Joshua and Mitchie.

"At least he told you the truth" Mitchie replied hugging Caitlyn.

Caitlyn cried harder onto Mitchie but quietly. Joshua came over and hugged Caitlyn and Miss Gellar left the kitchen and saw the boys sitting on the stairs and they looked at Miss Gellar.

"She crying for you Nate" Miss Gellar whispered.

"It's the truth" Nate muttered going up the stairs.

The next few days, Shane loaded his car with boxes and Jason had brought his car from the garage and loaded it up with boxes and suitcases. Nate had been holding Hannah in his arms and Caitlyn had come out of the house.

"Goodbye baby" Nate said quietly to Hannah.

Nate kissed Hannah on the head and Caitlyn took Hannah from Nate. Shane and Jason walk over to them.

"Nate, you're in Shane car and I've got Tyson" Jason said.

Jason turned to Caitlyn and smiled and hugged her. Shane, Nate, Jason and Tyson all left. Mitchie knew it wouldn't be long before Nate and Caitlyn get back together.

* * *

Later on that day, Mitchie comes over with Joshua, Melissa and Danielle. Mitchie knocks on the door and Jason asks it and smiles.

"Oh hey Mitch" Jason let out brightly and then yells. "SHANE, MITCHIE HERE"

Shane came out of his room with a plate and an empty glass. Mitchie smiles and Shane walks up to her and kiss her on the lips.

"I've missed you" Shane said.

"I knew you would" Mitchie teased kissing Shane.

Danielle, Joshua, Melissa, Jason and Nate all let out an "EW". "Oh please get a room" Jason moaned feeding Tyson.

"Fine, we will" Shane replied taking Mitchie to another room.

Shane and Mitchie disappeared and Nate turns to face Joshua, Danielle and Melissa and they all smiled.

"So how are you doing Jase?" Joshua asked.

Jason looked at Joshua and smiled. "I'm doing fine"

"Well I can tell mom that" Joshua said.

"Yes you can" Jason responded.

Melissa folded her arms and looked straight at Nate but he was just sitting on the sofa playing his guitar lightly and Nate felt uneasy being watched by Melissa and Nate looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" Nate asked Melissa with a funny tone.

Melissa chuckled. "Wow, you are a jerk"

"Thanks" Nate said.

Melissa unfolded her arms and walks over to Nate and sits in front of him. "I hate you" Melissa replied.

"Mel...." Joshua warned. "You promised"

"You slept with my sister and then you thought leave the next day really early so she doesn't get caught and then expected it all to go away but no you got her pregnant and now you're sitting here with no shame whatsoever playing that stupid guitar" Melissa burst out.

"Listen, this is between me and your sister" Nate said calmly. "You have nothing to do with it"

Melissa folded her arms in an angry mood. "So you're not even going to support her"

Nate let out a sigh and looked at Melissa. "Look, just give her my card and if she wants anything for the baby then I'll help, just leave me alone yeah"

Nate got up and Joshua spoke. "Yeah and my sister gets nothing"

"Caity made it clear she wants nothing more to do with me but she knows where my number is if she wants anything" Nate spoke leaving the room.

Melissa and Joshua look at Jason who looks away and Shane and Mitchie comes back in the room.

"Is everything OK?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah" Joshua answered leaving with Danielle and Melissa.

"I better go" Mitchie said. "Caitlyn will be wondering where I am"

"I love you and I promise you soon we will be together in one house soon" Shane replied.

"We better be but I would rather have Caitlyn and Nate working as one team" Mitchie responded kissing Shane.

Mitchie walked towards the door and look back at Shane. "Oh and Gray I love you too" Mitchie said.

"I love you Torres" Shane whispered kissing her on the lips.

Mitchie left and Shane closes the door and looks at Jason and Nate and then he goes to his room.

* * *

**Oh dear......**

**Anyway thanks for the wonderful reviews especially from: KariandTK and Barkaduter6teen. Keep reviewing. **

**Love Ya All :D xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason Not Coping **

**6 weeks later....**

It has been 6 weeks since Jason, Shane and Nate moved out of the Gellar's and into a flat. They were all still living there together but the word had got out to the press that the boys were living on they own.

Shane, Nate and Jason had all been really annoyed at whoever told the press and Shane had a pretty good idea and decided to confront their mother on it.

"Mom, did you tell the press that we were living on our own?" Shane asked angrily down the phone.

"_Now why would I want to do that?" _

"Oh I don't know maybe because Jason a single dad, Nate and Caitlyn have split up because of Tiffany and her baby and me and Mitchie nothing wrong with us" Shane answered.

_Mrs Gray sighed. "Shane I wouldn't do anything like this I'm not that sort of person" _

"Don't put it all on mom, you just hate the fact that we can live life without you telling us what to do" Shane argues.

"_Shane...." _

"You know what mom, don't bother OK just leave us alone were coping fine on our own" Shane said hanging up.

Shane looked at Nate and Jason who was sitting at the table with the newspaper in front of them.

* * *

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Joshua and Miss Gellar were all watching Hot Tunes and realized Connect 3 were on there and Miss Gellar was shocked.

"Oh my god...I hope Jason and Tyson OK" Miss Gellar said.

Caitlyn looks at the TV and then back at her breakfast. "Oh I'm sure he fine mom, Jason told Joshua he was coping fine on his own and plus he got that thing and Shane with him hasn't he?"

Mitchie, Joshua and Miss Gellar all looked at Caitlyn who continued to eat her breakfast. Mitchie phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered.

"_Hey, it's me Shane" _

"Oh hi, is everything OK?" Mitchie asked.

"_Well apart from the press being everywhere, Nate not doing very much he just keeps moaning and playing heartbreaking songs and for Jason he not coping very well on his own with Tyson I tried to tell him to let me help but he said no I'm going to do this on my own" _

"Sounds like hell going on there then" Mitchie said.

"_Yeah but I have to look at this way I'm the only one who can pull myself together" _

"If you want I can get Miss Gellar to come over and give a hand and me" Mitchie offered.

"_I think Jason needs Miss Gellar if she doesn't mind" _

"Oh she won't mind, she been worried about Jason and Tyson ever since leaving the house" Mitchie said.

"_Yeah could you get her to come round now or something Jason just not feeling up to looking after Tyson and the place is a mess" _

"It's OK, me and Miss Gellar are on our way and I'm bringing Hannah round to see Nate" Mitchie replied.

"_OK see you in a bit then" _

"OK love you"

"_Love you too Mitchie" _

Mitchie hung up and looked at Miss Gellar who looked at Mitchie oddly.

"Jason needs help, he not coping" Mitchie said.

"I know leaving Jason on his own with a baby was a bad idea come on get your coat and shoes on were going round" Miss Gellar replied.

"Oh and Caitlyn I'm taking Hannah round to see Nate he has his rights to see her as well" Mitchie responded.

Caitlyn was shocked as Mitchie got up and walked over to put her shoes on and then going upstairs to get Hannah. Caitlyn packed the baby bag and Mitchie smiled.

"Right we ready to go?" Miss Gellar asked.

"Yeah" Mitchie answered picking Hannah up and the baby bag. "Are you coming?"

Mitchie and Miss Gellar looked at Caitlyn and she just stood there.

* * *

Tyson is crying and Shane was trying to feed him. Nate was sitting by the window looking out at the press and playing his guitar lightly. Jason was cleaning up and Shane puts the food down and Jason and Nate stops what they doing and Tyson stops crying.

Shane gets up from the chair and kicks the wall. "I can't handle this anymore" Shane said to Jason and Nate.

They both looked very confused at Shane and had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look Nate, I'm sorry OK, I know it's been hard for you losing Caitlyn and Hannah but it not like they death, they only a few blocks down from here and Caitlyn is coping, Jason I know you're finding life hard looking after Tyson but I really think you need help because this isn't an easy job none of us know what to do with a baby" Shane burst out.

The front door opens and it closes. Shane, Jason and Nate looks at Mitchie, Hannah, Miss Gellar and Caitlyn all standing there.

"Shane, its OK I'm here now" Miss Gellar said walking over to Tyson and picking him up.

Shane walks up to Mitchie and kisses her on the lips. "I am so glad you guys are here" Shane muttered to Mitchie who smiled and kissed Shane.

"Right, Jason put the kettle on, Shane tidy up and Nate....." Miss Gellar replied looking around. "You do what best"

Nate saw Caitlyn and Hannah and he stared at them and then stood up and Caitlyn walked over to Nate and gave Hannah to him.

"I thought it would be nice for you to see her" Caitlyn got out in one piece.

Nate holds Hannah and kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

Miss Gellar had gone into Jason and Tyson room and changed Tyson and then brought him back to the table and made him some food and then started feeding him. Jason had made everyone a hot drink and sat with Miss Gellar who smiled at him.

"Jason, why didn't you tell me you were coping?" Miss Gellar asked.

Jason looked at Tyson and then back at Miss Gellar. "I didn't want to look like I had failed"

"I know how you feel" Miss Gellar said. "I felt the same way when I first had Joshua but I was never afraid to ask my mom for help when I needed it"

"Thanks Miss Gellar" Jason replied.

Miss Gellar smiled and kept her eyes on Jason and he moved closer and pressed his lips against Miss Gellar and she started kissing back putting her hand on his neck and Jason put his arms around Miss Gellar waist and pulled her closer to him and the kiss got more passionate. Until they heard Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie coming they broke apart and cleared their throats and Miss Gellar got up and walked into the kitchen.

Jason looked at Tyson and picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Jason had settled Tyson down and Miss Gellar came in the bedroom and put her hand on Jason arm and he turned to face her.

"I've got him settle" Jason whispered to Miss Gellar.

Miss Gellar smiled. "You're a great dad; I've got faith in you Jason"

"Miss Gellar that kiss" Jason was cut off.

Miss Gellar put her finger on Jason lips. "Shhh.....let not talk and from now on call me Karen and Jason I'm not worried about what happened earlier but it can't happen again" Karen muttered. "I'm 32 years old and your 21, it wouldn't work"

Jason nodded and looked away. "Yeah you're right"

Jason let out a sigh and hugged Karen. Then they both pulled out of the hug and Jason pressed his lips against Karen again and she put her arms around Jason kissing him back. They both broke it off after 2 minutes and then Karen cleared her throat and Jason kissed her once more.

"I better go" Karen said.

Jason nodded and let Karen walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Oh dear.....BIG PROBLEM, well not really problems because Jason is 21 and a big lad he can date whoever he wants and for Karen I really don't know. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews especially to: KariandTK and Barkaduter6teen. Please keep reviewing. **

**Love Ya All xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Meaning of Passion **

It has been a week since Karen and Jason shared a kiss together. Karen had also noticed that Caitlyn was a lot happier since she seen Nate and noticed he needs her.

Caitlyn had come into the kitchen with Hannah in the buggy and Caitlyn had come to get the baby bag. Caitlyn saw her mom and smiled.

"Um, were just going out with Nate" Caitlyn said.

"Wow, you and Nate back together then?"

"Well I wouldn't say we are, were just getting along for Hannah sake" Caitlyn replied.

Karen nods her head. "Um Caitlyn, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Nate came in the backdoor with Joshua, Shane and Mitchie and Karen let out a sigh and Caitlyn looks at them.

"GUYS" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate stopped and smiled at Caitlyn and took the baby bag and giving the basketball to Joshua and Caitlyn looks at Karen.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing, it not important" Karen answered getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Then Nate, Caitlyn, Joshua, Mitchie and Shane all left the house with Hannah and Karen leaned against the doorframe and could think of nothing but Jason.

Caitlyn, Nate, Joshua, Shane and Mitchie all went to the park and Caitlyn had given Hannah to Shane and Mitchie to play with while her and Nate sits and talks alone.

"You know Cait, I'm really sorry about what happened" Nate said.

"I know" Caitlyn replied. "Listen Nate I just want to forget that you and Tiff ever did sleep together, right now I want to focus on us and Hannah"

"That what I want too Caity" Nate responded.

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate on the lips and they get closer and closer until a basketball hits Caitlyn head and Nate burst out laughing and Caitlyn pours a bottle of water over Nate and he was shocked and grabbed Caitlyn before she got away and dragged her into his laps and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Karen was folding washing and she was listening to Connect 3 music and she smiled at herself but then she heard the door go and she went to answer it and saw Jason standing there with Tyson in his arms.

"Hey" Jason let out with a smile.

Karen smiled and let Jason and Tyson in. "Hi"

Jason looks at Karen and noticed she got a bit of a sad face. "Hey Karen, what's up?" Jason asked putting Tyson in Hannah cot and hugging Karen.

"I'm just feeling guilty about what happened between us" Karen answered quietly.

Jason looked at Tyson and noticed he was asleep already and dragged Karen to the kitchen and wrap his arms around Karen waist and kisses her.

"Don't be" Jason said quietly.

"Jason, this relationship couldn't ever happen could it?" Karen asked.

Jason looked at Karen. "Why?" Jason questioned. "I'm 21 I decide who I go out with and who I see, Karen I've always loved you for letting me, Shane and Nate in from day one and still do"

"I'm 32 years old" Karen answered.

"So" Jason let out kissing Karen on the lips.

Karen began to laugh and kissed Jason with more passion but Jason took Karen hand and started walking towards the stairs.

"Jason wait, what if Caitlyn and Joshua comes home?" Karen asked.

"Then were have to be quick" Jason answered making Karen smile.

* * *

At the park, Caitlyn, Nate, Joshua, Mitchie and Shane were all eating ice-cream and Hannah was sleeping her buggy.

"So how is Jason doing now?" Mitchie questioned.

"He seems to be doing fine but he a lot happier than usual" Shane answered. "Normally he a miserable git because he can't get Tyson settled"

"Wow, I think my mom charms have worked on Tyson and he starting to be a good boy for daddy" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Joshua all laughed and Caitlyn just carried on eating her ice-cream and Nate smiled.

"You know you are Miss Crazy" Nate commented.

"And you're Mr Messy but you don't see me complaining" Caitlyn moaned kissing Nate on the lips.

"Very funny" Nate let out hugging Caitlyn closer to him.

"You know you two make me sick" Joshua said.

"Did you know I don't care?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically.

"You will care when I get a girlfriend and were making out in front of you" Joshua answered.

"Whatever loser" Caitlyn let out kissing Nate.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be heading back before you're mom gets worried we done a runner" Mitchie said getting up.

Caitlyn, Joshua, Nate and Shane all got up and Caitlyn started pushing the buggy. They all started walking back home.

* * *

Karen and Jason were in her room, kissing each other under the covers and then Jason breaks it off and just hugs Karen.

"Can't remember the last time I've had a man in this room since Caitlyn and Joshua dad" Karen whispered kissing Jason.

"Probably waiting for the right person" Jason said kissing Karen.

Karen looks at Jason and smiles. "You know we left Tyson all on his own" Karen pointed out.

"He sleeping; don't spoil this moment" Jason replied.

Karen smiled and kissed Jason. Then they heard the front door open and Jason and Karen sits up and hear Caitlyn coming in and Karen looks at Jason and he starts to worry.

"Crap" Karen let out quietly getting up and getting dressed.

Jason did the same and they both head towards the bedroom door and Karen opens it quietly and looks at Jason and his put his head close to Karen and kisses her and she kisses him back and starts whispering.

"You stay up here until I give all the clear to come down" Karen whispered.

Jason nods and before letting Karen go, he kisses her again and let's go. Karen tidied herself up and went downstairs. Jason goes back into the room and hears Karen talking.

* * *

Karen came downstairs and saw Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Joshua all looks at her.

"Oh you guys are home early" Karen said.

Caitlyn came out of the living room with Hannah in her arms. "Mom, what is Tyson doing in Hannah cot?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"Err.....Jason needed someone to look after him and he couldn't find you lot so he asked me" Karen lied nervously.

"Right......well do you think I could go upstairs and settle Hannah down?" Caitlyn asked.

"NO" Karen yelled out lowing her voice. "I'll do it"

"Mom, it's OK" Caitlyn said calmly. "I can do it myself"

"No, I'll do it" Karen replied nervously taking Hannah from Caitlyn.

"OK, what's going on?" Caitlyn asked. "You're hiding something upstairs and don't want us to see it"

"No I'm not" Karen lied. "I just don't want anyone going upstairs"

"We live here so we have to" Joshua said.

"Why don't you lot just go out and I'll look after Hannah" Karen suggested.

"Come on guys, were go into the back garden" Caitlyn pointed out. "Mom trying to get rid of us"

Nate, Joshua, Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn all went into the back garden and Karen went upstairs and settled Hannah down and then went into her room and found Jason sitting on her bed and Karen walks over to him.

"I'm trying my hardest" Karen whispered kissing Jason.

"It's OK" Jason muttered kissing Karen. "Where are they?"

"In the garden, you could try and sneak out now and just get away from here" Karen suggested quietly.

Jason let out a sigh and kissed Karen on the lips. "I rather stay here and not worry about anything"

Karen smiled and kissed Jason on the lips.

* * *

Caitlyn came back in the house laughing with Mitchie, Joshua, Nate and Shane and Caitlyn heard Hannah crying and Nate whispered.

"Isn't your mom up there?" Nate asked quietly.

"Probably not" Caitlyn answered getting up from Nate lap.

Caitlyn started heading upstairs and she heard laughing coming from her mom room and Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Joshua came up and Caitlyn told them to quiet. They all heard laughing and coming from Karen room and Caitlyn looks at them.

"You don't think?" Shane hissed to Caitlyn and the others.

"No" Nate let out quietly.

"Mom hasn't been able to get a man since dad and the divorce" Caitlyn whispered and Joshua nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who it is?" Mitchie asked quietly.

"Let's go back down" Caitlyn answered quietly.

They all went back down. Karen came out with Jason and went to see if they were in the garden and saw them on the stairs and luckily Jason hasn't shown himself.

"Mom, we know you got a man in your room no point hiding him" Caitlyn called up.

Karen came to the stairs. "I've got no one up there"

"Fine you want us to go while he sneaks out fine we will go in the garden" Caitlyn said.

They all went into the garden and Karen got her thumbs up and Jason came downstairs and went to the front door and kisses Karen one last time and Caitlyn take a sneak on who it is and sees Jason and Karen kissing.

"Go" Karen laughed out quietly.

"Love you" Jason whispered.

"Love you too" Karen melted her words against Jason lips.

Jason left and Karen closed the door and turned around. Caitlyn went into the garden and sat down in shock and they all looked at her.

"Did you find out who it was?" Mitchie asked.

"Was it dad?" Joshua questioned.

"No" Caitlyn answered. "It was Jason"

Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Joshua mouth fell open and were shocked.

* * *

**Oh yeah I'm loving this........**

**Please review x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disappointed **

Nate and Shane were shocked when they heard Caitlyn say it was Jason. Mitchie just sat there and looked at Shane. Joshua just burst out a laugh and they all looked him.

"Oh come on" Joshua burst out. "Why on earth would mom want to sleep with Jason? She could do better than that"

"What our Jason?" Shane asked.

"Yes that Jason, I only know one Jason and that your brother" Caitlyn answered.

"No, Jason wouldn't" Nate began to say. "He couldn't, he 21 and your mom what 34 or something like that"

"She 32" Joshua said. "Beside it not like you lot can tell Jason what to do with life now anyway; he just slept with our mom"

"Jason wouldn't sleep with your mom" Nate said to Caitlyn. "She not his type"

"Oh yeah I forgot she your type isn't she?" Caitlyn asked.

"No" Nate burst out. "No you are"

"Yeah I better be" Caitlyn warned. "No I swear I saw your brother kissing my mom"

"Only one way to find out" Shane said. "Ask her"

* * *

Karen had started on dinner and Caitlyn, Joshua, Mitchie, Shane and Nate comes in and she looks at them and smiles.

"Hey mom" Joshua burst out. "So did he leave OK?"

Karen looked at Joshua and the others. "Yes he did"

"So when are you seeing him next?" Joshua asked.

"Err......I don't know" Karen answered.

"Who was he mom?" Caitlyn questioned.

Karen looked at Caitlyn and swallowed hard getting salt and pepper. "Err....no one you would know" Karen lied.

"I seem to know him pretty well mom I know who it is" Caitlyn said firmly.

Karen turned to look at Caitlyn. "If you think you know him, who is it?"

"Oh don't play dumb mom, it Jason Gray" Caitlyn burst out.

Karen turned away from Caitlyn and got the chips on and they all noticed how Karen just walked away when Caitlyn revealed who it was.

"So it was" Joshua said.

Karen turned to face them and she folded her arms. "How did you know Caitlyn?"

"I was spying doing a little research" Caitlyn answered.

Nate and Shane were shocked and sat down in shock. Karen turned the cooker off and wipes her hands on the towel and walks over to Caitlyn.

"Get away from me" Caitlyn let out.

Joshua smiled and put his arm around his mom. "You know mom I never expected you to fall for someone who Caitlyn friend and Caitlyn boyfriend brother, shame on you"

"Joshua, no time for jokes" Karen burst out angrily.

"Mom, he 21 years old" Caitlyn said.

"For your information, it was Jason idea to start this relationship" Karen replied.

"MY BOYFRIEND BROTHER MOM" Caitlyn yelled.

"It could have been worse Caitlyn"

Joshua sighed and nodded. "Yeah it could have been Nate or Shane"

Karen looked at Joshua. "Ewww......OK no" Karen let out. "Just a no go there, I will only go out with Jason if Caitlyn OK with it"

"What about me?" Joshua asked.

"You're not seeing one of the Connect 3 members" Karen answered.

Caitlyn turned to face her mom. "I don't want you seeing Jason"

Karen nodded. "Fine I won't"

Caitlyn left the kitchen and Karen looks at Shane and Nate. "I'm out of here" Shane said leaving with Mitchie.

Nate went after Caitlyn and Joshua sat down and spoke. "So what is for dinner?"

"Oh it takeaway" Karen burst out sitting down.

* * *

Karen had fed Tyson and then the doorbell rang and Karen answered it and it was Jason and he smiled at Karen. Caitlyn and Nate came down the stairs with Hannah and saw Jason.

"Jason" Caitlyn said sadly going into the kitchen.

Nate walks into the kitchen not even saying a word to Jason and he was confused and looked at Karen. "I'm sorry Jason but this relationship can't happen" Karen replied tearfully.

Jason realised at this point. "She found out then" Jason whispered put his arms around Karen.

"I am sorry but I have to put Caitlyn first Jason" Karen cried quietly.

Jason pushed Karen hair out of her face and kissed her on the lips and whispered. "I'll still love you no matter what"

Karen let tears down her face and kissed Jason back. Karen went upstairs in tears and Jason went into the kitchen and found them all sitting at the table.

"Got some explaining to do" Shane said turning to face him.

* * *

Jason closed the kitchen door and leaned against it and looked at Shane and then Nate and then Caitlyn and then Mitchie and laughed.

"I haven't I'm 21, don't have to listen to you or Nate" Jason spoke.

"This is Caitlyn and Joshua mom were talking about" Shane burst out.

Jason nodded in agreement and Shane stood up and got closer to Jason. "You see Caitlyn and Nate" Shane pointed out.

"Yeah"

"They want to be together but it would be pretty weird if you and the mother-in-law were together" Shane said.

Jason let out a sigh and spoke. "It doesn't matter anyway, we broke up there happy"

Jason opens the kitchen door and sees Karen standing there and she holding Tyson for Jason. Karen gives Tyson to Jason and then Jason looks at Karen and she smiles at him and Jason whispered. "I'll always love you"

Karen whispered back. "Me too"

Jason walks away from her and to the front door and leaves. Karen looks at Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Joshua and smiles.

"Do you lot want dinner now?" Karen asked.

Caitlyn walks back into the kitchen with Nate, Shane and Mitchie.

* * *

The next few weeks Jason has been avoiding going to the Gellar's to see Karen. Shane and Nate weren't bothered if he goes or not to see Karen either was Caitlyn but Mitchie and Joshua thinks the three are being unfair towards Karen and Jason.

One day in the kitchen, Karen, Caitlyn and Mitchie were all laughing with the boys as well peeling potatoes for the party.

"Is dad coming?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm actually not so sure" Karen answered. "I mean I have invited the boy's parents and Mitchie"

"So you didn't invite dad" Caitlyn said.

"I did I send an invitation" Karen replied.

"But you would rather have Jason here" Caitlyn responded.

Karen looks at Caitlyn and then looks at back at the potatoes. Caitlyn continues to peel the potatoes.

Later on everyone had arrived and Caitlyn was happy to see her dad there with his wife, Holly. Mr and Mrs Gray were there talking to Shane, Mitchie and Nate.

"So where's Jason?" Mrs Gray asked looking around.

Karen had heard and Caitlyn looks at her and smiled. Nate broke the silent. "Err.....Jason, he busy with Tyson" Nate lied.

"You know Nate, I would rather you tell me the truth than lie to me so where is he?" Mrs Gray questioned.

"Jason has been banned from coming here" Shane answered.

Mrs Gray looked at Karen in a confused way and then looked at Shane. "Why?"

"You really don't want to know" Shane said.

"Well I do because then I can confront Jason and Miss Gellar on it myself so you can tell me....."

Caitlyn burst it out. "Jason slept with my mom"

Mrs Gray stopped talking and everyone looked at Caitlyn in shock. Mrs Gray folded her arms and gave Caitlyn a look that Caitlyn couldn't face.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Gray said.

"He not been banned, I don't want him in this house near my mom" Caitlyn replied firmly.

Mrs Gray cleared her throat. "Um.....you know what I'm going to go and see Jason"

Karen left the room and Mrs Gray noticed and followed her. When they got into the kitchen, Karen faced Mrs Gray and Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Joshua, Mr Payson, Mitchie, Connie, Steve and Mr Gray all followed.

"You slept with my 21 year old son" Mrs Gray said.

"It was all Jason doing" Karen let out.

"Why would he sleep with a single mother like you for a mouth?" Mrs Gray asked.

"Oh I don't know why you don't ask him" Karen answered.

"In my comments I didn't know anything about this relationship" Mrs Gray argued.

The doorbell went and Mitchie decided to go and answer it and Mrs Gray and Karen carried on arguing until Mitchie comes back in the room with Jason and Tyson.

"It Jason" Mitchie let out showing him to everyone.

Everyone looked at him and he smiled.

* * *

**Oh dear......I'm sorry if your finding this sicken with Jason and Karen but I thought it would be good to see some different drama for Caitlyn and Nate relationship troubles. **

**Thanks for the reviews especially to: KariandTK. Keep reviewing and more chapters on the way. **

**Love You All **


	13. Chapter 13

**Caitlyn and Jason Switch **

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Come to see my mom and dad if you don't mind" Jason answered. "Why are you all in the kitchen?"

"Oh you're mother knows what happened between you and my mom" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Jason, she 34 years old and your 21" Mrs Gray replied.

"I'm actually 32" Karen corrected.

"Err.....yeah I don't care the point is that this relationship could never happen and if it does I will put charges against you for sexual abuse" Mrs Gray said.

Jason spoke. "But it was my fault"

Mrs Gray let out a sigh and turned to face Jason. "Of course you're going to say that because she paid you to keep quiet and she making you think you'll be happy together but the truth is Jason it could never work"

"I don't see any money" Jason said.

"Of course you don't sweetie because she never going to pay you till the next guy comes along" Mrs Gray responded. "Why don't we find someone your age Jason..."

"I don't want anyone but Karen" Jason burst out.

Mrs Gray looks at Jason in shock and he leaves the kitchen and then Mrs Gray looks at Shane and Nate. "You two have really messed things up for him"

Shane and Nate both chuckled and looked at their mom. "WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HIM" Shane shouts. "IT NOT OUR PROBLEM IF HIS FALLEN FOR CAITLYN MOM"

Shane left the kitchen and Nate walks over to Caitlyn and hugs her. Mrs Gray leaves the kitchen with Mr Gray, Steve, Connie, Mr Payson, Holly and Karen. Joshua walks over to Mitchie and smiles.

"Don't worry Mitchie" Joshua replied. "You're perfectly fine"

Mitchie smiled and kisses Joshua on the cheek but Joshua meets with Mitchie lips and Nate and Caitlyn were shocked and Mitchie pushes Joshua away.

"What are you playing at?" Mitchie asked.

Shane had seen it when he came back in the kitchen and Mitchie follows him and Joshua looks at Caitlyn and Nate who folded their arms.

"You got a girlfriend, use her" Caitlyn burst out leaving the kitchen with Nate.

* * *

Later on Karen was sitting outside in the garden on the swing but she was looking up at the sky and enjoying the peaceful moments outside alone but then Jason came up and Karen looks at him and smiles.

"Can I sit with you?" Jason asked.

Karen smiled and nodded. "Of course"

Jason smiled and sat down. Karen let out a sigh and Jason looks at her and she looks back at him.

"I'll do anything to be with you" Jason whispered pushing her hair behind her ear.

Karen smiles and holds Jason hands and looks at him. "I would do anything to be with you too but Caitlyn will never agree with this Jason"

"Who cares?" Jason questioned. "Would you rather be miserable and upset or would you rather be happy?"

Karen swallows hard and looks away from Jason and feels tears rolling down her face and Jason forced Karen to look at him. "Answer my question"

"I would rather be happy Jason" Karen burst out quietly in tears.

"Then what's wrong with trying?" Jason whispered leaning into Karen and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Karen started kissing back with passion. Jason brought Karen closer to him and she moved her hands to his neck and Jason ran his fingers through Karen soft hair kissing her. Then they heard people coming out and saw Jason and Karen kissing each other.

Caitlyn let a few tears drop. "Mom" Caitlyn let out.

"Jason" Nate said.

They broke apart and continued to stare at each other and then looked at everyone else. "Were leaving" Mrs Gray replied madly to Mr Gray.

"Mom" Nate called out.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you'll be OK" Mrs Gray said kissing Nate on the cheek and giving Shane a hug and she left with Mr Gray.

Mitchie had come face to face with Shane. "I'm going home with my mom and dad" Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane let out.

"I want to go home with my mom and dad" Mitchie repeated.

"Mitch, don't go" Shane whispered against Mitchie lips.

Mitchie kisses Shane on the lips and then hugs him. "I'll be back in a few weeks" Mitchie said.

Shane let's go of Mitchie and she walks up to Caitlyn and Nate and hugs them. "See you soon Mitchie" Caitlyn and Nate said quietly together kissing her on the cheek.

Mitchie smiled and walked over to her parents and they left. Shane turned to face Jason and started blaming for Mitchie leaving.

"This is your entire fault that Mitchie gone" Shane burst out in tears. "She wouldn't have left if this wasn't happening some brother you are"

Shane left and Caitlyn and Nate walked off together. Karen and Jason come face to face and kiss each other again and then Jason whisper while kissing her.

"Runaway with me" Jason whispered kissing Karen at the same time.

Karen pushes Jason away. "No we can't runaway Jason"

"Why?" Jason asked. "No one ever going to agree with our relationship"

"Tough luck then isn't it?" Karen questioned. "Jason, I don't care if Caitlyn can't be happy for us but this is so right"

Jason smiles and kisses Karen. "So this is real then this is us"

"Yes" Karen said.

"When do we tell them lot?" Jason asked.

"They going to find out because you're moving in and Tyson is as well" Karen answered taking Jason hand and going inside the house to find Caitlyn on the kitchen table and Nate kissing her and Karen clears her throat and they break it off. "Not in my kitchen now Caitlyn I don't care what you think anymore me and Jason are going to be a couple whether you like it or not"

Caitlyn was shocked and so was Nate. "FINE, I'm moving out then"

"FINE" Karen yelled.

Caitlyn left the kitchen and heard Hannah crying and Caitlyn picked her up and gave her to Nate. "You don't mind me moving in with you do you?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"No course not" Nate answered holding Hannah.

Caitlyn kissed Nate and went upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later......

Shane and Joshua came in and saw Nate holding Hannah, Caitlyn coming down the stairs with packed bags, Karen and Jason sitting in the kitchen and Shane asks Nate what's going on.

"Nate, what's going on?" Shane asked.

"Caity moving in with us because of Karen and Jason" Nate answered.

Caitlyn walked into the kitchen and threw her keys onto the table. "Have them" Caitlyn burst out.

Karen picked them up and gave them to Jason and looked at Caitlyn. "I can see you're packed"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Yeah to get away from you"

Karen nodded. "I'm sorry things have turned out this way Caitlyn and I know you don't like it but I'm happy for once in my life"

"This is SICK" Caitlyn yelled.

Karen nodded and pressed her lips together and looked at Caitlyn. "Goodbye then"

Caitlyn stormed out of the kitchen and Joshua smiled weakly. "I'll see you around Joshua"

Caitlyn hugged Joshua and took Hannah from Nate and he picked Caitlyn bags up and left. Shane went into the kitchen to see Jason.

"So this is really happening" Shane said sadly.

Jason nodded and took Karen hands and she smiled with him.

"I can't believe this but I actually feel sick that this is happening" Shane replied leaving the house.

Karen let out a sigh and Jason kisses her on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Karen said kissing Jason back.

They both looked at Joshua who smiled weakly. "You know what I'm just going to go out and see Danielle"

Karen nodded and Joshua left and Karen looks at Jason. "I better pack my stuff at the flat"

"Would you like my help?" Karen offered.

"Only if you want to" Jason said.

"I want to" Karen let out.

They both left the house with Tyson and got to the flat.

* * *

**OK......I know you reviewers hate me for this but I really want some drama and I know drama. **

**Thanks to the reviews especially to: KariandTK, you're amazing. Keep reviewing. Updates will be soon I promise. **

**Love MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 X **


	14. Chapter 14

**Mitchie Breaks **

Jason and Karen had packed all Jason things and stuff and including Tyson and they had left the evening leaving Caitlyn heartbroken with Nate.

Shane wasn't a happy bunny; he was missing Mitchie badly after she had told him she wants to go home and be with her mom and dad that broke him to pieces.

Caitlyn had been extremely upset with her mom and Jason for even setting eyes on each other. Nate wasn't too pleased with Jason and Karen behaviour and couldn't agree with it.

"I can't believe she would do this to me" Caitlyn cried quietly.

Shane just sat in the chair looking at the blank wall and Nate let out a sigh and hugged Caitlyn.

"I can't believe Mitchie gone" Shane muttered.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at Shane and they both got up and walked over to him and hugged him. "Don't worry she'll be back in a few weeks" Nate said hugging him.

Caitlyn hugged Shane and then heard Hannah crying and let's go of Shane to pay all her attention on Hannah.

* * *

Karen and Jason were sat in the living room watching a film together in each other arms and Jason had got bored of the film and kissed Karen and she smiled at him.

"Is Tyson asleep?" Karen asked.

"Yeah should be" Jason answered. "When's Joshua going to be home?"

Karen looks away from Jason. "Don't know but I've got a better plan than sitting here watching this boring film"

Jason smirks and kisses Karen and she gets up and takes Jason hand up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

Joshua was sitting in the park thinking about what have been going on between; Shane and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate, Jason and his mom and Danielle. The teenage boy was a mess; he didn't know what the hell to do with life around here anymore.

Joshua had been thinking about the kiss between him and Mitchie which was totally accident and told Shane it was he didn't mean to move and meet with her lips.

Joshua had been thinking about Caitlyn moving out and in with Nate and Shane. He really is going to miss his baby sister being around to help him when Karen goes funny or gets moody.

Joshua had been thinking about Jason and his mom. He thought it was quite sicken what was going on between them two.

Joshua had been thinking about Danielle. She cheated on him with his best mate, Duke and now he doesn't think he can trust her anymore.

Joshua really didn't know who to turn to but he looks at his phone and dials a number.

"_Hello" _

"Dad, it's me" Joshua spoke.

"_Oh hello Joshy, are you OK?" _

"No; Cait moved out and Jason moved in with mom, I want to come and live with you" Joshua said.

"_I'll tell you what you go home and pack and I'll be over to pick you up" _

Joshua let out a sigh. "Thanks dad, I owe you big time"

"_No you don't, I do" _

Joshua hung up and started walking back to the house.

* * *

Caitlyn had been breastfeeding Hannah and Shane and Nate had been looking at Caitlyn weirdly.

"Does breastfeeding hurt?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn laughed lightly. "No it doesn't"

Shane looked away and looks at Nate. "Stop staring it rude"

Nate looks at Shane. "How is it rude?" Nate questions. "This is my girlfriend and my baby so I'm allow to look but you're not"

"GUYS" Caitlyn yelled. "I don't care who looks, it's a natural thing for mothers to do"

"OK whatever you say Gellar" Shane muttered.

Shane phone went off and he looked at the caller ID and it was Mitchie and he answered it. "Hello Mitch"

"_Hi" _

"How are you?" Shane asked.

"_Um, I guess I'm OK" _

Shane looks at Caitlyn and Nate. "Did you get home OK?"

"_Shane, I don't know how to tell you this" _

"Well I'm sure whatever you got to say can't be that bad" Shane chuckled out nervously.

"_Shane, I....." _

_

* * *

_Joshua got home to hear Jason and Karen laughing. Joshua walked into the kitchen and saw Karen half dressed and Jason just in jeans and his arms around Karen. They were both kissing each other and Joshua cleared his throat and they broke it off and looked at him.

"Joshua" Karen said trying not to laugh. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Joshua answered. "I'm going to stay with dad for a bit"

Karen wasn't surprised and just nodded. "When will you be back?" Karen asked.

"I'm not sure but for a few weeks" Joshua replied.

Karen nodded again. "You better pack then"

Joshua left the kitchen and went upstairs. Karen felt Jason arms go around her and kisses her softly on the cheers.

"They come round eventually" Jason whispered kissing Karen on the cheek.

Karen smiled weakly and rests her head against Jason. "I've barely noticed Joshua feelings or what he is going through"

"He a very quietly boy who doesn't like to talk about his feelings" Jason said. "A bit like Nate"

Karen laughed a little and turned to face Jason and kissed him on the lips and then hugged him.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate were sat in his room cuddling and making out each other. Then Caitlyn phone rang and she let out a groan and got up to reach for it and looked at the caller ID and then looked at Nate.

"It's Joshua"

Nate smiled and kisses Caitlyn. "Answer it"

Caitlyn let out a sigh and answered it. "Hey Joshy, are you OK?"

"_Yeah, I hope you're OK but I um am moving in with dad for a little while so you won't see me around very much" _

Caitlyn looked at Nate who was staring at her. "Joshua, why don't you come and live here with me, Nate, Shane and Hannah, it much better than going all the way to Florida where I can't come and see you very much"

"_No Cait, I need to get away from here, Danielle cheated on me, mom and Jason are just plain sick, you moved out and had a child and I kissed your best mate by accident I need to get away from home and away from you people" _

"We are not just some people Joshua, we are some people that actually care about you, I'm sorry that I've moved out but this is Jason and mom were talking about he's 21 and mom's 32 I think it sick, so what Danielle cheated but she was a right slapper anyway and I don't think Mitchie actually cares what happened her and Shane are still stronger that what you and Danielle were" Caitlyn argued.

"_Just leave me alone yeah, I'm moving in with dad and that final I'll see you soon but Cait remember I do love you and I will miss you" _

"Don't go, I need you around"

"_You got Nate; don't need your big brother around" _

"I love you Josh" Caitlyn said sadly.

"_Goodbye Cait" _

Joshua had hung up and Caitlyn had tears coming down her face and Nate hugged her tight to him. "Shhh.....it's going to be OK" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn.

"This is my mom fault that Joshua moving away" Caitlyn cried.

"I know" Nate said.

* * *

Shane had just got off the phone to Mitchie and he was shocked as hell. He just sat there staring at the floor and his phone in his hand. Caitlyn and Nate had just come back out the room and sat with Shane.

"So what's happening?" Caitlyn asked sadly.

Shane looked at Nate and Caitlyn and cleared his throat. "She.....just wanted to tell me she got settled in and won't be coming back for at least a few months and.....She" Shane said.

"And....she what?" Nate let out.

Shane let a few tear drops and Nate hugged him and so did Caitlyn. "She just broke up with me"

Caitlyn and Nate comforted Shane through his heartbreak at the moment and then after an hour Shane had gone to bed leaving Caitlyn and Nate on their own.

"Why is everything falling apart?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate shakes his head. "I have no idea why"

"This is all Jason fault, if he hadn't slept with that evil devil we wouldn't be like this" Caitlyn answered.

"Caity, this isn't our problem" Nate said. "Just leave Shane and Mitchie to it and you're brother only going because he fed up with life it all going to be OK"

"I love you Nate" Caitlyn replied hugging him.

"I love you too Caity" Nate let out kissing her.

* * *

**OK.....that chapter done and ready to be review and read lol. **

**Thanks for the review KariandTK, have I ever told you you're clearly the best reviewer I've ever had lol. Keep reviewing guys. **

**Love MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 x x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Connect 3? **

It had been one morning and Karen was cooking breakfast for Jason and herself. Karen had the TV on in the kitchen it had been on the Hot Tunes channel and she was listening to Taylor Swift new album has come out.

Karen smiled to herself as she heard Jason coming downstairs with Tyson in his arms and Karen put breakfast on the table and kissed Jason on the lips.

"Wow.....you look nice" Jason commented to Karen putting his arms around her.

"I am going to an interview" Karen replied kissing Jason on the lips.

Jason nodded and smiled at Karen kissing her back. "A job interview I take it then"

"Yeah, I might as well get back into work I lost my old job 2 weeks ago because I'm always taking time off for my kids problems or always having appointments which isn't true" Karen said.

"Well you look very sexy" Jason responded.

Karen let out a sigh. "And what are you going to do today?"

Jason shakes his head. "No idea"

Then the Hot Tunes spoke and it caught Jason and Karen attention.

"_It was seen the other day that the Connect 3 member Nate Gray was shopping with a little girl everyone is wondering who the mystery baby is?" the hot tuner spoke. "Everyone is wondering where Connect 3 has gone but people say Jason Gray is having a meltdown and Shane Gray is having temper problems again and that Nate Gray has quit the group other words is where are Connect 3? I'll be back with more updates with Nate Gray thankyou for listening" _

Karen looked at Jason and he smiled weakly. "Maybe you should sort this out before that rumour actually comes true" Karen spoke.

"How can I sort it out?" Jason asked. "If they don't want to talk to me"

Karen let out a sigh. "Get them to meet you at the studio with your manager and take it from there"

"I can't I've got Tyson to look after these days" Jason replied.

Karen smiled weakly. "Take him with you or I could take him with me if you wanted"

"No you got interview today and I don't think taking a baby with you will help so I'll take him with me today" Jason spoke.

"I do love you" Karen said kissing Jason on the lips.

"I love you too" Jason let out hugging Karen.

* * *

Nate and Shane had just seen Hot Tunes and looked at each other with surprised. Caitlyn was feeding Hannah so she wasn't really paying any attention to it. Caitlyn had got Hannah dressed.

Nate and Shane were talking until Nate phone went off and he looked at the text and looked at Shane.

"It's Daniel" Nate said. "He wants me, you and Jason in the studio at 1pm today"

"Well we got half an hour before we have to see that loser" Shane replied.

Caitlyn came out of the room with Hannah dressed and gave her to Nate and he looked at Caitlyn with her school bag.

"Err.....where are you going?" Nate asked.

"I have to go to school you know" Caitlyn answered. "It about time someone faced it"

"But we got to go to the Studio I can't take Hannah with me" Nate let out.

"Tough luck Nate I have to go before I'm late I'll see you later" Caitlyn said.

"CAITLYN" Nate yelled.

It was too late Caitlyn had gone and Nate looked at Shane and he let out sigh.

"Come on we need to get stuff ready, she'll have to come with us" Shane spoke.

* * *

Jason got to the studio and had Tyson in his buggy and Jason pushed into the building and saw Daniel standing there with Mr and Mrs Gray.

"Jason" Daniel burst out happily and then looked at the buggy. "Yeah you didn't need to bring a buggy with you"

"Sorry I couldn't find anyone to look after Tyson" Jason informed.

Daniel let out a sigh and walked over to Jason and hugged him and then looked at Tyson. "Well he has taken after you"

"Yeah he looks great" Jason replied.

Jason looks at his parents and smiled. "Mom"

"Jason" Mrs Gray said.

"Dad" Jason let out.

"How are you?" Mr Gray asked.

"I'm good thanks" Jason answered.

Then Shane and Nate showed up with Hannah and the baby bag and they all looked at them both and Daniel folded his arms.

"Two babies" Daniel said. "Well Shane, Nate great you could make shall we go into the office"

Nate, Shane, Jason, Mr and Mrs Gray and Daniel all entered the office and sat down. Daniel had got all the paperwork out and showed the family what it has been like.

"I'm not happy with you boys" Daniel replied.

"Yeah Daniel just cut to the point" Shane rushed him.

"You boys are breaking apart" Daniel pointed out. "I don't like what I'm hearing on the Hot Tunes about you guys, now we can either work this group out or you simply take the split news"

"Well I can't work with Jason" Shane said.

"Why?" Daniel questioned.

"Oh maybe it because he dating an older woman who is 32 years old" Mrs Gray answered for Shane.

Daniel shakes his head in disappointment. "Get over it, Jason 21 years old; he can do what the fuck he likes"

"Yeah well I don't like it so I'm not working with him" Shane added.

"Oh you're stubborn anyway" Daniel let out. "Nate"

"I don't know" Nate said. "I mean he dating my girlfriend mom and my girlfriend hates Jason guts for it"

"So this band has broken up then?" Daniel asked.

"Looks like it" Nate answered.

"Well we will reveal to Hot Tunes that you had officially broken up and will have a better life apart" Daniel said.

"I think Connect 3 went down well before Jason started going out with Karen to be honest" Nate added.

"I actually agree with Nate on that" Shane burst out.

"Me too" Jason chuckled.

Daniel rolled his eyes and got the boys to sign the forms. They had all left.

* * *

Jason got home and settled Tyson down and found Karen laughing in the kitchen with other bloke and Karen looked at Jason and smiled and she got up and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Jason" Karen burst out happily. "I want you to meet Ryan, my manager and Ryan this is my partner in crime as you call them Jason Gray"

"Hey" Ryan said shaking Jason hand. "It a pleasure to meet you"

"You too" Jason replied.

"Well Karen I will see you on Monday morning bright and early" Ryan let out.

"You will do" Karen responded showing him to the door and Jason sat down and Karen came back in. "So sweetie how was your day?"

"Connect 3 broke up" Jason revealed.

Karen was shocked and hugged Jason. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" Jason sighed out. "It means I look for other work"

Karen smiled weakly and kisses Jason on the lips. "I think I know what will cheer you up" Karen muttered kissing Jason on the lips.

Jason smiled and let Karen take the lead to the bedroom.

* * *

Caitlyn was sat in the living room with Shane. Nate was out at the shops getting something to eat. Shane and Caitlyn were talking to each other.

"Where is Nate with the food?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane chuckled. "Nate takes his time buying things"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looks at Shane and he looks at her with a smile. "I bet you missing Mitchie"

"I don't care, she doesn't want me fine" Shane replied sadly. "I've got what I wanted the girl with the voice who broke my heart"

Caitlyn smiled weakly and stood up and took Shane hand. "Come on, were going to make something before we go hungry"

Shane laughed lightly and went into the kitchen with Caitlyn. They both had started making something but then after half an hour Shane and Caitlyn had bumped into each other dropping whatever they had in their hands onto the floor and looked at each other in the eyes. They got closer to each other and Shane put his hand on Caitlyn neck and kissed her on the lips.

Caitlyn had started kissing back and Shane had pulled Caitlyn closer to him and then they heard Nate coming and pulled away and started cleaning the floor up and Nate came in the kitchen with shopping bags and Caitlyn and Shane smiled at him.

"Hey" Caitlyn said kissing Nate nervously.

"You're a mess, I got us all a Chinese I couldn't be bothered to go into the shops so I just got us a takeaway" Nate replied.

Caitlyn and Shane laughed and Caitlyn spoke. "At least we won't have anything killing us right Shane"

Shane smiled and grabbed his dinner and left the kitchen with Nate. Later on Shane and Caitlyn were in the living room by themselves.

"Shane" Caitlyn said. "Um about earlier"

"It's totally cool" Shane replied. "It was a mistake"

Caitlyn nodded. "Were still friends"

"Yeah totally" Shane responded hugging Caitlyn.

* * *

**Updated lol **

**Review please **


	16. Chapter 16

**New Homes and Jobs **

It was Monday morning and Karen was ready for work and nervously waiting downstairs in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand and staring at the floor. At 8:09am, Jason had woken up with Tyson and went downstairs to find Karen sitting there, reading her job description.

"Morning" Jason said brightly.

Karen looked at Jason and smiled. "Morning"

Jason kisses Karen on the lips and sits down and gives Tyson a bottle. "You're not nervous are you?" Jason asked.

"Just a little bit" Karen answered smiling at Jason.

"You're going to be fine" Jason replied.

"So are you taking me to work then?" Karen questioned putting her arms around Jason and kissing him.

Jason smiled and kissed Karen back. "Yes I am"

Karen smiled and got her stuff ready and Jason picked Tyson up and they all left the house.

* * *

Caitlyn was rushing around the flat picking her school things up and trying to feed Hannah at the same time and then Caitlyn nearly tipped over and let out a sigh and Shane and Nate were there trying not to laugh.

"OK, this isn't funny" Caitlyn burst out. "Can't you two clean this flat up while I'm at school, I can't do it all"

Nate let out sigh. "Yes"

"I'm going to be late it now 20 past 8 Nate" Caitlyn said kissing him on the lips and then Shane and then Hannah.

Shane was shocked that Caitlyn had just kissed his lips in front of Nate. She left and Shane looked at Nate who hasn't been bothered with it at all.

"Well we better tidy up" Nate replied.

Shane chuckled. "You can but me I am going out see you later buddy"

"SHANE" Nate shouted as he left the house.

Nate looked at Hannah who was sucking on her dummy and Nate sat by her. "Looks like it just me and you baby"

Hannah laughed and threw food at Nate and then giggled and Nate shouted. "HANNAH"

* * *

When Karen arrived at work, Jason and Tyson walked in with her and everyone was staring at them.

"You know" Jason began to say. "You can let go now"

Karen looked at Jason hand and let go off him and then smiled. "I'm just a bit nervous"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can tell listen you look great, you met the boss already and it a great place to be working in"

Karen smiled and pulled Jason in for a passionate kiss. "I'll see you at home" Karen whispered.

"Now Miss Gellar, we like to keep private life outside of work so goodbye Jason" Ryan spoke.

Karen and Jason looked at him and then Jason heard Tyson. "I better go"

"OK see you later" Karen replied kissing Jason.

Jason and Tyson left and Karen looked at Ryan and smiled brightly. "You're office and err.....nice outfit" Ryan said getting close to Karen.

"Err....thanks but you just saw my boyfriend" Karen responded.

Ryan smirked and left the office and Karen sat down and noticed the boss was a jerk that gets all sexually toward his female staff.

* * *

Shane was at the job centre looking for part time work with Nate and Hannah.

"So what sort of job you going for?" Nate asked.

"I don't know" Shane answered. "I think I might go for something like shopkeeper or something"

"Oh yeah" Nate rolled his eyes. "Screaming fans trying to jump all over you because they in love with you"

Shane rolled his eyes and saw a girl walk in that looked like she was 16 years old and had long blonde brown hair and blue eyes. She walked up to the counter and spoke. "A newspaper Dean"

The man sighed. "What brings you back here Maria?"

"Job, I got fired so I'm looking for work"

The man who was called Dean gave the girl Maria the newspaper and she turned around and saw Nate and smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi" Maria said.

"Hey" Nate replied.

Maria saw Shane and had the biggest grin on her face. "Wow two hot guys in the job centre never thought I see that day coming, I'm Maria"

Shane smiled. "I'm Shane"

Maria turned to Nate. "And you're name is?"

Nate chuckled. "I'm Nate Gray"

Maria nodded and smiled. "Nice meeting you two and good luck with finding a job"

"Thanks" Nate replied. "But I'm not looking"

Maria turned to Shane and he looked at her. "Are you related to him?"

"Unfortunately" Shane said sarcastically.

Maria laughed and continued to stare at Shane. "So where are you from?"

"Well I did live in L.A but then we moved down here and now we live in this flat amazing flat and looking for jobs" Shane answered. "I'm guessing you're from around here"

"Yes I am" Maria said. "I am very know to get guys attention and apparently known as a big slut"

"Well I was known to be the biggest jerk of the world but not anymore" Shane responded.

Maria laughed and got closer to Shane. "If you want we could go and get some coffee somewhere"

Shane looked at Nate who rolled his eyes. "I better take Hannah out somewhere so I'll see you later Shane and Maria; it has been a pleasure to meet you"

"Yeah you too Nate" Maria said smiling at him.

Nate and Hannah left and Maria looked at Shane and he smiled and she returned it. "So do you want that coffee or not?" Maria asked.

Shane looked down at Maria and nodded. "Yeah sure" Shane answered.

Maria took Shane hand and walked to the counter. "Deany?" Maria moaned.

The Dean bloke looked at Maria and smiled. "What do you want Maria?"

"Can we use your place?" Maria questioned.

Dean looked at Shane and then back at Maria and gave her the keys. "I won't back until about 10ish so you got the place all day" Dean answered.

Maria smiled and looked at Shane and they both left the job centre and went to the place.

* * *

Nate had been waiting outside Caitlyn School with Hannah and Caitlyn came out laughing with Melissa and Tiffany who saw Nate and Caitlyn smiled at them both weakly.

"Nate" Caitlyn said. "What are you doing here?"

Nate looked at Melissa and Tiffany who gave him the evil eyes. "Shane pissed off with some girl and me and Hannah had nothing better to do"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked over to Hannah and Nate looked at Tiffany who spoke. "Come on Mel, we better be getting home"

"Tiff" Caitlyn said. "You need to talk to Nate"

Tiffany looked at Caitlyn and knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. "No I shouldn't have to and I don't need Nate to help me with Joe"

"Caity, it's OK, she got my number if she does ever need and she knows perfectly well I will come when something needs help"

Tiffany and Melissa left and Caitlyn hugged Nate. "So this girl, what was she like?"

"Oh a total bitch, she looks like one of them girls that after one thing only and then that's it" Nate replied.

"What was her name?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Maria" Nate revealed.

"Sounds like a nice girl" Caitlyn said kissing Nate on the lips.

* * *

Shane and Maria had just arrived at the flat and Maria took her jacket off and dumped it onto the hook and her bag and turned to face Shane. Maria walked towards him and bites her lips.

"So are you going to show me what them lips have got?" Maria asked cheekily.

Shane grinned and pressed his lips against Maria and they started walking backwards to the sofa and they fell onto it. Shane landed on top and he took his jacket off and threw it onto the single chair and looked at Maria and he licked Maria lips and she kissed him.

Maria took her shoes off and so did Shane and then Shane moved his hands up into Maria top and she unbuttoned it and then Shane took it off her and started kissing her neck and Maria took Shane shirt off and threw onto the floor with her top.

They both broke it off and looked at each other and Maria whispered. "How much experience have you had?"

Shane looked away and then back at Maria. "None"

Maria smiled. "Well I've had tons so let get to it"

Shane smiled and kissed Maria lips.

* * *

Karen returned home to smell Jason cooking and she walked into the kitchen and finds Jason singing to Tyson who was sitting in his highchair and Tyson was laughing.

Jason saw Karen and smiled and she walked towards him and kissed Jason on the lips.

"So are you hungry?" Jason asked.

Karen let out a moan and kissed Jason with so much passion. "Yes for your lips"

Jason smiled and kissed Karen. Tyson laughed and they both looked at him. "Cover your eyes mate" Jason said to Tyson. "Anyway how was work?"

"I quitted" Karen replied.

"Err.....why?" Jason questioned.

"The boss tried it on with me" Karen answered. "So I said I quit"

Jason hugged Karen and kissed her neck. "We'll find you another job don't worry"

"Oh I'm not worried I have you" Karen responded.

Jason smiled and kissed Karen.

* * *

**OK.....I am a little disappointed with myself about Mitchie and Shane relationship, Shane is turning into a jerk again but will anyone be able to bring him out of it again? **

**Thanks to KariandTK, your truly the best reviewer. I want to thanks everyone who added this story to the favourite list and I am sorry if I disappointed the Smitchie fans but do not worry things are getting interesting between them too ;) promise you deeply. **

**Keep reviewing Love you all x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Shane Meltdown **

Nate and Caitlyn had stayed up that night waiting for Shane to return but he didn't until 3 in the morning. Nate had been wondering where Shane has been all that time and Caitlyn had gone straight to bed when Shane got home not caring in the world where he has been.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nate asked Shane.

Shane went into the kitchen and got a drink out of the fridge and Nate rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall watching Shane.

"Do you have to watch me?" Shane questioned in a tone.

Nate shakes his head. "Yes unfortunately I do because you can't even see that I have been sick worried about you"

Shane shrugged his shoulders and left the kitchen and went into his room, slamming the door and then Nate went into his room and joined Caitlyn who was already sleeping peacefully.

That morning, Jason was watching Hot Tunes and he was listening to how Pink was falling apart after her marriage and how Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus had hit the party at the Award Shows. Then he had Shane being mentioned and looked at the picture of Shane and a girl who wasn't Mitchie. Jason listened to what the reporter had to say and Karen walked in and heard it as well.

"_Shane Gray had been seen clubbing with some mid age teenage girl and claims that this is the new Mitchie Torres, rumours of Shane Gray has indeed spread very quickly, apparently Gray is going through a meltdown with his relationship with Torres and his family falling apart, Shane hasn't confirmed this himself but it has been mentioned that Shane is going back to the way he was before Torres came onto the scene, we talk to Miley Cyrus, we asked her a few questions" the reporter faced Miley. "Miley, you saw Shane last night at the party was he himself?" _

"_I can honestly say no he wasn't himself I think he going back to being the jerk that he was before Mitchie came onto the scene" Miley said sweetly. _

"_You're disappointed in the results of Connect 3 breaking up, what do you make this out to be?" _

"_I think it a shame that the three brothers have split, they were perfect but the truth is no one knows why it all went down apart" Miley replied. _

"_Well thankyou Miley" the reporter said turning back to the camera. "Well there we have it, Shane Gray might be turning back to the way he was before Torres came onto the scene, but the real question is what happened with Connect 3, thankyou for watching Hot Tunes more updates will be back with me soon" _

Jason turned the TV off and looked at Karen who was in shock. "Bloody hell, I wonder what's going on" Karen sighed out.

"Shane can't handle the fact Mitchie left him" Jason burst out.

Karen shakes her head and continues to fold her washing and Jason picks the phone up.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn had just watched Hot Tunes and Nate turned it off as soon as it finished and Caitlyn looks at Nate.

"He turning back to the past" Nate spoke.

Caitlyn took Nate hand. "You don't know that Miley could be saying that....."

"No Caity, Miley very honest with her words" Nate burst out. "She knows what she talking about and when she sees it, she tells the truth"

"This isn't Mitchie fault that Shane turning into another jerk" Caitlyn replied madly.

"I'm not blaming her for anything" Nate pointed out. "She probably knew this was going to happen with her relationship with Shane"

Caitlyn smiled weakly and her phone started ringing and she looks at the Caller ID and it was Mitchie and Caitlyn answered it.

"Hey Mitch"

"_Hi Cait, how are you?" _

"You know me, I'm fine just hanging with the boys and Hannah" Caitlyn answered. "How are you?"

"_I'm OK thankyou Cait, what you been doing with life then?" _

"I've started going back to school and got my life back on track and Nate thinking about going solo with his music career" Caitlyn replied.

"_That's great news Cait" _

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn questioned.

"_I got offered a recording deal with Connect 3 old manager and I've also seen what happened on Shane last night" _

"Mitchie it isn't your fault and it not your problem" Caitlyn began to say.

"_I know and I'm not going to help him this time, I've seen that girl on TV, a nice replacement for me that's great" _

"Mitch, I don't think she you're placement" Caitlyn said.

"_I honestly don't care" _

"Mitch, you have to talk to Shane" Caitlyn replied. "We don't want the jerky Shane back"

"_No, I'm not ever going to talk to him I have to go but I'll talk to you later Cait" _

"OK bye Mitch"

Caitlyn hung up and looked at Nate who was feeding Hannah and Caitlyn let out a sigh.

* * *

Shane was out with the girl Maria again and showing the magazine that she is his new girlfriend.

"Shane, is this your placement for Mitchie?" one the reporter asked.

"No, Maria my new girlfriend and has a very special place in my heart" Shane answered.

Maria smiled and kissed Shane on the lips. Shane then saw Mitchie walking into the studio and Shane smiled at Maria and the reporters.

* * *

Jason and Karen had been sitting in each other arms in the bedroom kissing each other. Karen had noticed that Shane and Nate were both bothering him.

"Jason, don't let them get to you" Karen said. "You got Tyson to think about and your own relationships"

Jason smiled weakly. "Both of them are being foolish idiots"

"I know but don't let it get to you" Karen replied kissing Jason.

"I won't" Jason whispered.

* * *

**OK it a short chapter but the next one hopefully Shane will see Mitchie again. **

**Thanks to ... Keep reviewing everyone and updates will be sooner. **

**X **


	18. Chapter 18

**Reunited and Truly Broken **

Shane was sitting the flat being yelled at by Nate about showing off on the TV. Caitlyn was sitting at the table with Hannah, listening to Nate get angry with Shane behaviour.

"THAT WAS BANG OUT OF ORDER" Nate yelled. "IF YOU WANT MITCHIE BACK THAT BADLY, GO AND FIND HER INSTEAD OF SHOWING OFF SOME GIRL YOU JUST MET YOU HARDLY KNOW HER AND YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH HER ALREADY"

Shane looked at his watch and Nate let out a sigh in anger. "WELL" Nate shouted. "ARE YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?"

"Yeah....." Shane began. "Are you done?"

Nate chuckled and folded his arms. "Yeah I'm done with you"

Shane smiled and stood up. "Thanks, I'll see you later"

Nate looked at Caitlyn as Shane left and she smiled weakly at Nate and he walked over to Caitlyn. "Pack your stuff, were moving out and into a bed and breakfast until we find apartment"

Caitlyn picked Hannah up and went into the room to pack her things. Nate got a pen and paper and wrote a note for Shane. An hour later, Caitlyn and Nate were all packed and moving the stuff into Nate car and Nate got Hannah settled in the car and Caitlyn came out and Nate turned to face her.

"Sure you want to leave Shane and this apartment?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate looked at the apartment and then at Caitlyn. "Yes I'm positive" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn and Nate got into the car and he drove off.

* * *

Jason and Karen came back laughing and kissing each other and went into the living room to find the baby sitter sitting on the couch with a magazine and the TV off and she looks up.

"Thanks Chrissie" Karen said.

"No problem" Chrissie replied. "He was no trouble"

Jason gave Chrissie 50 pounds for looking after Tyson. Once she had left, Karen and Jason had started kissing each other again.

"I love you" Jason said.

"I love you too" Karen responded.

They both started heading towards the stairs.

* * *

Shane got back to the flat to find the door had been left open for him and he went in and closed it and then went into the kitchen to get a drink and then goes into the dining room and sits down and finds the note on the table for him and he opens it and reads it.

_Shane _

_We might be gone by the time you read this but that isn't the point, to let you know me and Caitlyn have left you on your own with the flat, we moved out and gone somewhere away from you. I never thought I would be saying this to you but I am very disappointed you and for the way you just turned back into a jerk. I hope one day you will realises that things that did matter to you have gone and somehow need to win them back. _

_Love your brother Nate _

Shane screws it up and walked into the living area to find the TV on Hot Tunes and someone sitting on the sofa. As Shane asked who it was, she turned to face him.

"Um what are you doing here?" Shane asked confusedly.

"I was just wondering why you turned back to being a jerk again" the girl answered facing Shane.

"Mitchie" Shane burst out.

Mitchie turned the sound off and stood up and walked over to the TV and Shane walks over to where Mitchie was sitting and Shane noticed the glares he was getting off Mitchie wasn't a very nice glare. But Shane wondered what did Mitchie wanted from him, she broke his heart, she got what she wanted off him but what more could she possibly want than to come back and mess around again.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"I've seen the headlines; Shane Gray turns back to being a jerky popstar" Mitchie answered showing him the papers. "That isn't the Shane I know is it?"

"Yeah well your Shane gone, I've got Maria" Shane replied harshly.

Mitchie nodded and looked away from Shane and then looked at Shane again. "Yeah you got Maria"

Shane and Mitchie stood there in silent and then Shane broke the silent. "Why did you break up with Mitch?" Shane asked. "Why? What did I ever do to you that hurt you? Did you ever love me?"

Mitchie folded her arms. "I broke up with you because I knew you were turning on me" Mitchie answered tearfully. "Remember that day, Kerry left Jason on his own with Tyson forever, you lashed out at me for no reasons"

Shane looked away and flashed back to the day.

**Shane Flashback**

_Shane had entered Caitlyn and Mitchie room and Mitchie was sitting on the bed but Shane had slammed the door closed and kicked the desk in making Mitchie jump a little. _

_Mitchie just sat there not knowing what to do with Shane temper but she stayed on her bed in the corner of it letting a few tears down while Shane smashes things up of Mitchie's. _

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" Shane yelled. _

_Mitchie jumped again and a few more tears dropped down her face and Shane had looked at Mitchie and grabbed her arm dragging her to the mirror. _

"_You see that" Shane burst out pulling Mitchie hair. _

_Mitchie nodded letting more tears out. "That called fake tears and fear" Shane said letting Mitchie go. Mitchie fell to the floor and she crawled to the corner of the room and Shane kicked the chair and it went Mitchie way and she covered herself so it didn't hit her. _

_Then Shane left the room. _

**End of Shane Flashback**

"I was sorry for that" Shane said.

"You hurt me Shane" Mitchie replied sadly. "A sorry couldn't just cover it"

"I was angry at Kerry" Shane burst out.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME DID YOU?" Mitchie yelled in tears.

"I'M SORRY OK, I DIDN'T MEAN TO I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING" Shane shouted.

"You know what I'm glad were over because if I was still going out with you I'll probably be covered with scars and bruises" Mitchie said tearfully.

Shane felt tears coming down his face and he walked over to Mitchie and grabbed her. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other in the eyes and both her tears streaming down their faces, holding each other.

"I never meant to hurt you" Shane whispered kissing Mitchie.

Mitchie started kissing back. Shane took his jacket off and Mitchie took hers off and then they started walking backwards to Shane room. The next day at 6am in the morning, Mitchie had got up and dressed grabbing her jacket and she looked around the flat and saw a picture of her, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, Joshua and Shane.

Mitchie took it out of the frame and folded it up and got the pad and pen and wrote a note to Shane. Then she walked to the door and walked out of it not taking another look at the flat.

* * *

Karen had woke up being sick and Jason was downstairs taking headache tablets for his headache and heard Tyson crying and Jason let out a groan and went back upstairs and into Tyson room and saw him standing up in his cot, crying for attention. Jason picked him up and carried him downstairs and Karen was still in the toilets being sick.

Jason settled Tyson down and got his breakfast ready and then gave it to him. "Eat up mate, were going out" Jason said calmly.

Karen came downstairs to find Jason and Tyson ready to go out. "Where...." Karen groaned out. "Where are you going?"

Jason looked at Karen and noticed how pale she was. "I'm taking Tyson out for the day, give you time on your own" Jason answered.

"D-don't go" Karen let out taking Jason hand.

Jason took his hand away from Karen and picked Tyson up and the baby bag. "Were see you later" Jason said kissing Karen on the lips.

"JASON" Karen yelled.

Jason slammed the door closed and Karen came running out the door. "If you go now don't bother coming back" Karen burst out.

"Fine, be like that" Jason replied firmly slamming the car door and getting in the other side and started the car off and drove out of the car driveway and drove off.

Karen burst into tears falling to the ground and she looked to see her neighbours staring at her. Karen got up and ran inside, slamming the door close.

* * *

Shane woke up to find Mitchie had gone. Shane got out of bed and went into the living room to find she wasn't there; she wasn't in the dining room or the kitchen. Shane had noticed she just took off and not leaving a word of sorry for leaving.

Shane made himself a hot drink and sat at the table to find a note and he noticed it was Mitchie handwriting and he read it:

_I'm sorry, I can't do it, I'll always love you Shane Gray _

_You're truly Mitchie _

Shane let a few tears out and the doorbell rang and Shane got up to answer it and it was Jason and Tyson. Shane smiled and hugged Jason and they both burst into tears.

* * *

**OK chapter up :D **

**Thanks for your review KariandTK. **

**Keep Reviewing Love MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 x **


	19. Chapter 19

**Where's everyone? **

**2 Years Later.....**

**

* * *

**She was folding washing for her husband to be who was sitting in the living room with her 2 years old daughter, Grace. She had the perfect man and had a perfect daughter but 2 years ago she lost her only daughter and her only son to a popstar who couldn't even show his face again after the huge row.

Karen Gellar was getting married to a man called Craig Smith. He was currently sitting in the living room with her 2 years old daughter playing with her bricks, telling her how to build and she was enjoying it. Karen smiled to herself thinking this is a wonderful family but she wondered where her two other children's were.

Karen walked into the living room and Craig looks at her and she smiles at him.

"Would you like a hot drink?" Karen asked.

Craig smiled. "Yes please" Craig answered kissing Karen on the cheek.

Karen walks out of the living room and into the kitchen and makes two cups of teas.

* * *

"OI" Shane Gray yelled up to his brother Jason Gray.

Jason came down the stairs with Tyson Gray in his arms and spoke to Shane. "Do you mind I don't want Tyson hiding them sort of words?"

"Yeah....um have you seen my phone?" Shane asked.

Jason looked at Shane in a confused way. "No I haven't seen it"

Shane let out a sigh and went into the family room. Jason rolled his eyes and rang Shane phone and he could hear it coming from the fridge and Jason open it and Shane came in and found his phone in the eggs and Jason hung up.

"Care to explain?" Jason questioned.

Shane looked at Jason. "I don't even know how it got in there but then again someone over here moves things around so we can't find it"

Shane and Jason looked at Tyson and he giggled. "Dada"

Jason and Shane let out a laugh and Shane picks Tyson up and swings in him round. "You are one cheeky boy" Shane joked giving him to Jason.

"Anyway" Jason let out. "Mom expecting us in about half an hour so we got to get a move on before she bites our heads off"

Shane laughs and takes Tyson off Jason and they walk out of the house and gets into the car and Jason drives to his parents' house.

* * *

She was packing boxes up with her mom to help her out and her new boyfriend, Stephen Jacobs.

Mitchie Torres was moving in with her new boyfriend along with her two twins; Becca and Justin who were both 2 years old now and running around on the grass. Mitchie had finished packing up and got the twins settled into the car and Mitchie hugged her mom goodbye and got in and Stephen drove to his house.

When they finished unloading and unpacking at the house, Becca and Justin had gone to take a nap and Mitchie had started making lunch for Stephen, herself, Becca and Justin.

"Thankyou for taking us in" Mitchie replied to Stephen kissing him on the lips.

"You're very welcome" Stephen responded. "And beside I love you too much for not to let you move in"

"Awww, that so sweet of you" Mitchie said kissing Stephen even more.

"I love you Torres" Stephen whispered.

Mitchie smiled and kissed Stephen. "So what do you want in your sandwiches?" Mitchie asked changing the subject.

"Err.....cheese" Stephen answered.

Mitchie smiled and walked over to the kitchen sided and started making Stephen sandwiches.

* * *

Jason and Shane arrived at their mom's house for Sunday lunch. Shane had got Tyson out of the car and carried him to the front door while Jason gets his baby bag and locks the car. Jason walks up to Shane and his mom opens the door and smiles kissing Shane and Jason on the cheek and then taking Tyson from Shane.

"And how's my favourite grandson?" Mrs Gray asked.

Tyson had the big blush on his face and hid and Mrs Gray kissed him on the head and Mr Gray came down the stairs and had a joke.

"Is my grandson blushing?" Mr Gray questioned.

Mr Gray walked over to them giving Shane and Jason a hug and then took Tyson from Mrs Gray and she smiled as she watches them two go into the living room and she looks at Jason and Shane.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" Mrs Gray said.

Jason smiled and Shane spoke. "OK"

Mrs Gray sighed. "Nate should be here a minute"

Jason and Shane were shocked to see that Nate is coming for the first time and Jason asked. "Caitlyn....?"

"She coming with Hannah" Mrs Gray responded.

Jason nodded and went into the living room with Shane. Then 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and Mrs Gray answered it and Shane and Jason could hear someone but wasn't sure who.

But a little girl comes running in and up to Mr Gray and screams.

"GRANDDAD" the girl screamed.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm only here" Mr Gray replied rubbing his ear.

Then the little girl looks at Jason and Shane and then back at Mr Gray. "Who are they?"

"Oh yes right, this is your Uncle Jason and this is your Uncle Shane and this little boy is your cousin" Mr Gray answered. "Guys, this is Hannah"

Shane and Jason smiled at her. "Hey Han"

Then Mrs Gray, Nate and Caitlyn come in laughing and they all look at them and Nate smiled weakly at Shane and Jason. Caitlyn doesn't give Shane or Jason any eye contacted just looks at Hannah and Mr Gray.

"I'm just going to finish dinner off" Mrs Gray replied leaving with Mr Gray.

Shane stands up and comes face to face with Nate. "So how are you doing?"

Nate let out a sigh and walks away from Shane and sits down with Caitlyn. Shane turns around and sits down next to Jason and was confused.

"I wouldn't bother Shane" Jason said.

"Why are you here?" Caitlyn asked Jason. "Shouldn't you be partying with my mom or something?"

Jason looks at Caitlyn. "Were not together anymore"

Caitlyn chuckled and muttered. "I knew it wasn't going to last"

"I heard that" Jason burst out.

"Good, you were suppose to" Caitlyn argues.

"I'm just going to sit and ignore you" Jason replied.

Caitlyn nodded. Then Mr and Mrs Gray came back in and noticed they were all quiet.

"So who's hungry?" Mrs Gray asked.

* * *

**OK here the chapter.....**

**To KariandTK thanks so much for your review I'm very grateful. **

**Keep reviewing **

**X **


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason Finds Grace **

After a few days, Jason and Tyson go into town and do a bit of Christmas Shopping and Tyson runs to the toys selection.

"DA" Tyson yelled.

Jason walks over to him and finds him holding a Barbie doll box. "Yes" Jason replied with some of the men looking at him and Tyson.

"Ha" Tyson held it up to Jason.

Jason took it from Tyson and realised he was trying to say Hannah and Jason smiled at him. "You want to buy this for Hannah?"

Tyson nodded with a smile and Jason puts it in the basket and the boys continue to go round the shops and then Shane comes bursting in. "Hey"

"What are you doing here Shane?" Jason asked.

"I thought I join you" Shane answered.

"Right OK, hey are you buying anything for Hannah?" Jason questioned.

Shane looked at Jason and the Barbie doll that was in the basket. "Yeah seems she hasn't done anything wrong"

Jason rolled his eyes and went down the aisle and saw a little girl crying her eyes out and Jason looks at Shane and looks at the little girl and Jason walks over to her.

"Hey, are you OK?" Jason asked the girl.

The little girl looks up at Jason. "I lost my mommy"

Jason chuckled and gives the girl some tissue. "Well do you know where you last saw mommy?"

"No, she told me to wait by the counter if I got lost and she would come and find me" the girl said.

"Well why don't we go and wait by the counter" Jason suggested.

The girl smiled and stood up and walked with Shane, Tyson and Jason to the counter and waited. "Are you a daddy?"

"Yes I've got a little boy" Jason pointed out. "Which is trying to convinces me to buy him sweeties"

Shane rolled his eyes and walked over to Tyson and Jason continued to have a conversation with the little girl.

"I don't have a daddy, he left my mommy 2 years ago" the girl spoke.

"How old are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm only 2 so I was inside my mommy when he left her" the girl answered.

"What's your name?" Jason questioned.

"Grace but I like to be called Gracie" she replied. "See you're doing Christmas Shopping"

"Yeah got families to be sorting out but I don't mind waiting with you for your mommy to get here" Jason responded.

"My mommy is getting married to this man that I don't even like" Grace said.

Jason smiled weakly. "Well unfortunately there are things in life none of us like but maybe you should tell your mommy you don't like him and maybe you two could learn to bonded a little"

Grace smiled. "Yeah I will thanks, hey what's your name?"

"Jason"

"HEY" Grace screamed. "That was my daddy name from two years ago who left me and mommy"

Jason chuckled and Grace smiled. Jason returned it and then half an hour later some lady came up to Grace with worried face on her and Shane let out a sigh and stood up with Jason.

"Grace, what have I told you about leaving my side?" the lady asked her firmly.

"I didn't mean too" Grace answered.

"Hey give her a bit of credit, she remembered where she had to go if she did ever get lost" Jason burst in.

"And who are you?" the lady questioned looking at Jason.

"I found her crying and she told me to bring her for you to find her" Jason argued. "Maybe in future you should watch her, she only 2 years old"

"Not my fault she just runs off" the lady burst out picking Grace up.

"Mommy, he helped me don't blame him" Grace said backing Jason up.

Then some bloke comes up behind the lady and spoke. "Karen, is everything OK here?"

"Yes everything fine Craig I found her" Karen answered.

Before they left Grace kicked and screamed and Jason, Tyson and Shane burst into laughter and then Karen let go off Grace and she ran up to Jason and hugged him and he picked her up.

"Would you like an autograph?" Jason asked jokily.

Grace laughed and nodded. Jason looked at Shane and Tyson who shrugged their shoulders. "Please" Grace begged.

Jason put her down and asked the counter lady for a pad and pen and she gave him one and she looked at Grace and Jason signed the paper and gave it to Grace.

"Thanks for everything Jason" Grace said hugging him.

Karen walked over to Grace and Jason smiled. "You better go"

Grace ran over to Karen and they left the shop and Jason turns to face Shane and Tyson.

"What?" Jason let out.

Shane and Tyson walked away and Jason turned back to the door that Karen and Grace had just walked out of and realised that was Karen Gellar.

* * *

Mitchie was sitting on the sofa with Caitlyn. The two had kept in touch with each other and had a laugh; Caitlyn also knew Mitchie secret of what had happened between her and Shane 2 years old. Caitlyn had also told Mitchie that she and Shane nearly slept together and Mitchie said she didn't hate her for it.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were sat on the sofa; drinking coffee and talking to each other.

"Stephen told me that he loved me the other day" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn smiled. "And what did you say back?"

"I kissed him and asked him what he wanted in his sandwiches" Mitchie answered. "I'm having a hard time saying it back to him Cait"

"Well I can see this not going anywhere pass sandwiches questions" Caitlyn replied. "Mitch, you got to able to say it back to him or so doesn't mean anything between you two at the moment he just you're sleeping buddy and you're roommate"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn. "Have you ever said it to Nate?"

"Course I have" Caitlyn answered. "I would marry him if we had the money and the support but I'm only 17 at the moment and need my parents' permission"

"You're lucky to have Nate" Mitchie said.

"And you would be lucky to have Stephen if you said it back to him" Caitlyn argued.

"But what if I don't love him?" Mitchie asked.

"Then end it with him Mitch, don't make him look like a fool and don't put yourself in too much pressure to force yourself to say it" Caitlyn answered. "It not fair on him or you or the twins"

Mitchie looked at Becca and Justin playing with Hannah and Mitchie looked back at Caitlyn and smiled. "Cait, do you think it possible you could look after the twins tonight?"

"I can't I'm going out with Nate but were leaving Hannah with Mrs Gray I'm sure she would love to see her unknown grandchildren" Caitlyn replied. "Mitch, you got too many secrets hidden, I know none of this is my business but Shane has the rights to know that the twins are his"

"No he can't find out but I guess it would be OK if Mrs Gray OK with it" Mitchie responded.

"Yeah she should be fine with it" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie smiled. Then at half 4, Caitlyn had settled Hannah in her car and Mitchie settled the twins in Caitlyn car and then Caitlyn hugged Mitchie.

"Thanks Cait" Mitchie replied.

"No problem; just be careful" Caitlyn responded hugging Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded and Caitlyn got into her car and drove off and Mitchie went back inside and went upstairs and started packing.

* * *

Caitlyn dropped the twins and Hannah off at Mrs Gray and she had said yes to look after twins for Mitchie. Caitlyn had also told Nate that he an uncle to Mitchie kids and he was surprised and thought Shane needed to know but the two had kept the secret for Mitchie.

Caitlyn had got home and let out a big sigh and leaned against the door frame and Nate came downstairs and Caitlyn smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn.

"Hello" Caitlyn replied softly kissing him on the lips.

Nate took Caitlyn hand and they walked up the stairs. An hour later, they were in each other arms kissing and cuddling.

"I love you Caity" Nate whispered.

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn said sitting up and kissing him.

* * *

**OK guys here the chapter :D not long now before Shane and Mitchie get going ;) **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the reviews. Keep reviewing. **

**X **


	21. Chapter 21

**Working The Passion **

Shane had gone to stay with his mom tonight as Mr Gray away on a business trip. When Shane got there, he knocked on the door and heard screaming kids and Mrs Gray answered the door and Shane smiled.

"Need some help?" Shane asked.

Mrs Gray smiled and hugged Shane. They went into the living room and Shane saw two twins sitting with Hannah on the sofa.

"Have you met my uncle Shane?" Hannah asked Justin.

"No" Justin answered.

"Uncle Shane, this is Justin my best friend" Hannah introduced.

"Alright mate?" Shane said nod his head at Justin.

"And this is Becca, she a loud person when she wants to be" Hannah replied smiling at Shane.

Shane smiled back and sat down. "Mom, who's are the twins? Please don't tell me they Caitlyn and Nate children"

"No, Mitchie Torres children" Mrs Gray responded. "You're ex girlfriend"

"I know who she is mom" Shane said.

"Yes well these are her two twins, she gave birth to them two years ago after a one-night-stand" Mrs Gray revealed.

Shane looked at them and they smiled at him and Shane returned it. "I haven't spoken to her since that night"

"I know sweetie" Mrs Gray replied. "She changed a lot since then; I can give you the address if you want"

Shane looked at Mrs Gray. "She probably hates me mom"

Mrs Gray smiled weakly and took Shane hand and into the kitchen. "You'll never know until you find out, it about time Nate and Caitlyn starts talking to you again as well, I hate seeing you three fighting over all this"

"I hate it to but what can I do?" Shane asked leaning against the side.

"Make your peace with them three first and then we will work on Jason" Mrs Gray answered giving Shane two addresses. "That one Mitchie and the other one is Nate, make your peace"

Shane knew his mother was right and decided to go now and see Mitchie.

* * *

Jason had got his neighbour to baby sit Tyson while he goes out for a bit. Jason had driven to the Gellar's house and he parked away from the house and stared at it. Jason was scared to go near it in case Karen had moved house since but when he last heard from her she was still living here.

Jason remembered how it all ended and was very sad about it all.

**Jason Flashback **

_Jason had gone back to the flat Shane was living in and he had been staying there since Karen told him not to bother coming back but after a few days, Jason decided to go round and see her make sure she was OK. _

_Jason had driven to the Gellar's house and found Karen doing her garden over. Karen was surprised to see him standing there with a guilty face. _

"_You got nerves showing your face" Karen said. _

_Jason looked around him and noticed the nosy neighbour next door was looking at Karen and him. "I needed to see if you were OK" _

"_I'm fine when you're not here" Karen replied going towards her front door and Jason grabbed her and their faces came close to each other. _

_Jason and Karen stared at each other for a minute and they Karen cleared her throat and Jason kissed Karen on the lips and she kissed him back and then after another minute Karen pushed him away. _

"_Is this it?" Jason asked quietly. _

_Karen had tears falling down her face and she stared at Jason and nodded. "I'm sorry, it just can't work anymore" _

"_Why?" Jason questioned. "Were perfect" _

"_Yeah we were" Karen replied. "I'm sorry Jason; you're better off without me" _

_Jason let out a sigh. "I gave up everything for you" _

"_Yeah and so did I and look where it got us" Karen burst out in tears. _

"_You know what" Jason said. "I'm going because you're not worth it" _

_Karen let more tears down her face and watched Jason walk away from her and she ran inside the house and fell to the floor and cried. _

**End of Flashback **

Jason closed his eyes and started breathing heavily and thinking really hard, should he go in or should he just leave and forget about Karen. So Jason sat there for about half an hour and then saw the door open and Jason stared at Karen and Craig coming out.

Karen had kissed him and he laughed. Jason could hear what they were saying to each other.

"I'll see you later" Craig said kissing Karen.

Karen smiled and kissed him back. Craig had got into the car and drove off and Jason stared at Karen who was standing on the doorstep and she was looking up into the black skies and Jason looked at how perfect Karen was and how she was doing.

When Karen went back inside, closing the door. Jason got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. Jason stood there nervously waiting for Karen to answer and she did and stared at Jason and she swallows hard. Karen didn't know what to say either do Jason. They both stood there with shock faces and Karen broke the silent by paying the pizza boy.

"Thankyou; keep the change" Karen said taking the pizza.

The pizza boy left and Jason looked at Karen. "Um.....hi" Jason managed to get out.

"Hi" Karen let out.

Jason cleared his throat and looked around him and then back at Karen and she spoke. "Would you like to come in?" Karen offered.

Jason smiled and walked in and Karen closed the door and went into the kitchen and put the pizza on the table and then folded her arms and looked at Jason.

"So.....how are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine thankyou" Karen answered. "How are you?"

"I'm OK" Jason said nervously. "Wow, you changed thing around"

Karen had a little laugh. "Yeah.....I thought it would be nice to have a change of scenery"

"It looks great" Jason replied softly.

Karen looked at the bottle of wine and then back at Jason. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Jason looked at it and back at Karen. "Yeah go on then"

Karen got the bottle opener and grabbed the bottle and gave it to Jason. "Can you open it for me?" Karen asked.

Jason chuckled. "34 and you can't open a bottle of wine"

Karen laughed with Jason and he open the bottle and she got two glasses and put them on the table. "Would you like a slice of pizza?"

Jason looked at Karen and smiled. "Yeah why not"

Karen smiled and got two plates and then they both sat down and spoke to each other for a bit.

"Hey, thanks for looking after Gracie" Karen replied.

Jason looked at Karen. "Its fine really, I shouldn't have acted that way"

"Jason" Karen said.

"Yeah" Jason responded.

Karen looked at Jason and leans in and kissed him on the lips. Jason started kissing Karen back and then they both stood up still kissing each other going into the hallway, banging into walls, Karen started undoing Jason clothes and Jason undid Karen top and she took it off throwing it in the basket and she kissed Jason.

They both landed on the stairs and sat on it, kissing each other. They broke it off and Karen and Jason were breathless. Then Karen broke the silent. "Upstairs"

Jason nodded and continued to kiss Karen and they headed upstairs and into Karen room.

* * *

**OK, the next chapter is going to be about Shane and Mitchie ;) and that a promise to all the Smitchie fans :) **

**Keep reviewing guys =) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Finding the Truth Out **

Shane had drove to Mitchie house and found the front door open. Shane had parked his car and then got out and locked it and went towards the house and saw the car open with boxes in them.

Shane walked towards the front door and then Mitchie comes out yelling at some bloke and Shane steps out of the way and listens to Mitchie battling the bloke.

"WE WERE A MISTAKE" Mitchie yelled. "I'VE NEVER LOVED YOU"

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG TORRES" Stephen shouted.

"FINE BY ME I WILL" Mitchie screamed.

"I WANT YOU OUT IN AN HOUR" Stephen yelled going towards his car and driving away.

Mitchie stood there in tears and turns around and sees Shane standing there by her door. Mitchie eyes widened as she looked at Shane and he let out a sigh and Mitchie wipes her tears away and started breathing heavily and grabs something in the car but Shane grabs her before she got anything.

"Get off me" Mitchie said firmly trying to pull away from Shane grip.

"No, I want us to talk" Shane replied getting closer to Mitchie.

Mitchie let a few tears out and looks up at Shane and he puts his hands on her face and looks into her eyes.

"What do you want Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"I want to talk to you" Shane answered.

Mitchie swallowed. "Let go of me and we can go in and talk"

Shane nodded and let go off Mitchie and they walk into the house.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate go to The Gray's house and Mrs Gray smiled at them. Nate saw Hannah sleeping peacefully by Justin and Becca in the guest room and decides not to wake them up.

Nate and Caitlyn sits in the living room with Mrs Gray and talks to her.

"Shane been here" Mrs Gray said.

Caitlyn and Nate were shocked. "You didn't tell him that Becca and Justin were Mitchie kids did you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not going to lie but yes I did tell him and I also gave him her address so about now he will over there talking to her hopefully" Mrs Gray answered.

Caitlyn lets out a sigh and looked at Nate who shrugged his shoulders at her. "Mitchie doesn't want to see him"

"Well tough luck" Mrs Gray replied. "I've also given him your address"

"Err....why?" Nate asked.

"It's about time you and Shane made the peace with each other and Caitlyn I don't know what to say about you I didn't think you had a problem with Shane" Mrs Gray answered.

"I don't I just don't talk to him because of Nate" Caitlyn responded.

Mrs Gray looked at Caitlyn. "You follow him too much your end up like him"

Caitlyn burst out a laugh and Nate looks at her with a fake evil glance. "What?" Caitlyn continued to laugh. "She is right, I will probably end up like you if I don't stop following"

"Oh you're so going to get it later" Nate said tickling her.

"NATE STOP IT" Caitlyn scream out in laughter and Nate stops and kisses her on the lips.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane sit in the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of them and Shane lets out a sigh.

"Bored?" Mitchie asked.

"No" Shane answered. "So.....how are you?"

Mitchie looks at Shane and take a sip of her tea and then answered. "I'm fine"

Shane nodded and looked around the kitchen and then back at Mitchie.

"So" Mitchie let out. "What did you want to talk about?"

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Why did you leave me after that night?"

Mitchie let out sigh and answered. "I don't know I was afraid of what might happen between us, I ended it with you and then I sleep with you and then I end up having....." Mitchie stopped before she revealed anything about the twins.

"Then end up having what Mitchie?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie takes a sip of her hot drink and spoke. "Nothing" Mitchie lied and she hated lying to Shane because for the last two years of the twins life and her life she had lied to herself, to her friends, to Stephen, to her parents' and most of all to Shane.

"Fine you don't want to tell me, that's fine" Shane said. "But whatever you were going to say I think I should have rights to know"

Mitchie swallowed her drink down and let out a sigh and looked at Shane. "I need a cold drink" Mitchie replied getting up to get a glass of water and Shane stood up as well and walked over to Mitchie.

Shane put his arms around Mitchie and kissed her neck and whispered. "I know when you're lying so tell me what you were going to say"

Mitchie swallowed and turned around and Shane kissed her on the lips and Mitchie kissed him back and then they broke apart for air after 2 minutes. Mitchie lets a few tears drop out of her eyes and Shane wipes them away and whispered. "Stop crying"

Mitchie wipes her nose and kissed Shane on the lips. "I'm sorry" Mitchie whispered.

"It's OK" Shane said softly into Mitchie ear.

"No it isn't Shane" Mitchie cried. "You should hate me from keeping this big secret"

Shane looked at Mitchie and wiped her tears away. "Just tell me, I promise I won't hate you"

Mitchie looks down and then back up at Shane and kisses him on the lips and whispered. "You got me pregnant"

Shane stepped away from Mitchie and starts breathing heavily and looks down at Mitchie and then back up at her. "W-w-what?" Shane burst out quietly.

Mitchie let a few tears drop and let out a sigh. "I don't know if you seen them but the twins; Becca and Justin who are at your mom's house is your children"

Shane heart was racing and he looked away from Mitchie and few tears drop and then looked at Mitchie. "I have to get out of here" Shane said.

"No Shane please don't go" Mitchie begged.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?" Shane yelled at Mitchie.

"I HAD TO" Mitchie cried out. "YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A BIG JERK AND I DIDN'T WANT A FATHER THAT WAS GOING TO ACT LIKE THAT AROUND ME AND THE TWINS"

"I'M THE FATHER AND YOU DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME" Shane shouted. "I WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED YOU"

Mitchie had tears flooding down her face. "I WANTED TO TELL YOU BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO"

"SO TELL ME NOW AND THINK I'M GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT IT WELL I'M NOT MITCH" Shane yelled.

Nate, Caitlyn, Mrs Gray, Hannah, Becca and Justin all turned up and heard shouting going on and Caitlyn muttered to Mrs Gray and Nate. "I'm guessing Mitchie told him"

"Oh you don't say" Nate said sarcastically.

Shane comes storming out of the house along with Mitchie following in tears. "SHANE"

"YOU KNOW WHAT MITCHIE, FORGET IT OK I REALLY THOUGHT WE COULD PATCH THINGS UP BUT NO YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR 2 YEARS" Shane shouted going toward his car and Nate grabs Shane arm and Shane pushes Nate off him. "Get off me"

"Shane" Mrs Gray said firmly holding Becca.

Shane looks at Becca and then Justin. "Did you know?" Shane asked Mrs Gray.

Mrs Gray looked away and Shane then turns his head to Nate and he nodded. "Yes we know"

"I'm out of here" Shane said getting into the car and he drove off.

"SHANE" Nate yelled along with Mitchie.

Nate let out a sigh and looked at Mitchie. "You should have told him two years ago" Nate said firmly. "Now he hates me and my mom"

Mitchie ran inside the house in tears and Nate looks at Caitlyn who was holding Hannah. "I kept telling her to tell him"

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and kisses her on the lips and whispered. "I know"

"I love you Nate" Caitlyn said.

"I love you too Caity" Nate repeated hugging her and Hannah.

* * *

**OK.....don't know if you guys was expecting that but I know I was because I knew Shane wasn't going to take it easy well tell me what you guys think. My actual first time I've done anything on Smitchie **

**Please review **

**X **


	23. Chapter 23

**Confessions **

Shane stopped the car at the house that he and Jason are living in with Tyson. Shane looks at the house and all the lights are off and realised Jason car was gone. Shane got out the car and the neighbour called Shane.

"Shane...." the neighbour called out.

She was carrying Tyson and Shane walked over to her. "Thanks"

Shane took Tyson from her and she smiled and Shane paid her for looking after him. Shane carried Tyson inside the house and up to his room and cover Tyson. Shane went back downstairs turning the kitchen light on and getting the bottle of vodka and poured himself a glass.

Shane let out a sigh and went into the living room with his glass and bottle and sat on the sofa and drunk the whole bottle and realised it had only been an hour after leaving Mitchie and the others. Shane needed to talk to Jason and didn't know where he had gone.

* * *

Jason and Karen were breathless and kissing each other passionately and Karen had broke it off and smiled at Jason.

"Who's got Tyson?" Karen asked breathless.

Jason sat up and Karen rests her head on Jason bare chest. "My next door neighbour, she won't mind having him for a few more hours" Jason answered.

Karen smiled and kissed Jason on the lips. "Oh I've missed this" Karen sighed out.

"Me too" Jason replied quietly kissing Karen on the head. "God, you're really sweaty"

Karen laughed and leaned on Jason chest and whispered. "You need a shower"

Jason smiled and kissed Karen. They both got and went to the bathroom. But while Karen and Jason were in the bathroom, Jason phone rang and it was Shane.

* * *

Shane hung up and put his phone on the table and Shane heard Tyson coming down the stairs and Shane called him in the living room.

"Tyson, I'm in the living room" Shane called.

Tyson came in and sat with Shane and hugged him. "Are you OK mate?" Shane asked.

"Where's daddy?" Tyson questioned.

"I don't know I'm trying to get hold of him" Shane answered picking his phone up and dialling Jason number.

After an hour.....Shane had ordered a pizza for him and Tyson and they watched TV for a bit and Tyson had questioned Shane.

"Where have you been?" Tyson asked.

"Just to see nanny" Shane answered.

Tyson smiled and ate his pizza. Shane looked at his phone and tried Jason again but no answer.

* * *

Karen and Jason came out of the bathroom, kissing each other and they went into the bedroom and got dressed and then went downstairs and into the kitchen, laughing and kissing.

"You better go" Karen said quietly.

Jason pushed Karen hair back and kissed her. "Yes I better"

"When will I see you again?" Karen asked.

Jason put his jacket on and sighed. "Come to this address tomorrow about noon time, I'll be around but Tyson and Shane will be out"

Karen smiled and kissed Jason on the lips. "I'll ask her next door to babysit" Karen whispered.

Jason had a little laugh and looked at his phone and realised he had 10 miss calls from Shane. "Fuck" Jason let out.

"What?" Karen said kissing Jason.

"I've had 10 miss calls from Shane" Jason replied. "I better go something might be up I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will" Karen responded kissing Jason.

Jason had left and Karen leaned against the door frame and realised she just cheated on Craig.

* * *

Jason got back to the house to find Shane throwing the rubbish out and Jason got out of his car and Shane looked at him and then walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" Shane asked.

Jason pushes Shane out of the way and goes inside the house and Shane follows him and Jason goes to the kitchen and gets a drink and then turns to find Shane standing by the kitchen door.

"I needed to sort something out" Jason answered.

Shane let out a sigh. "You went to see Karen, didn't you?" Shane questioned.

Jason looked away and let out a sigh and took a sip of his water and looked at Shane again who chuckled.

"She using you again Jase, don't fool for it again" Shane burst out.

"It wasn't like that" Jason said going into the living room to find Tyson sleeping on the sofa. "Why is Tyson sleeping on the sofa?"

"He was just wondering around the house so I ordered us a pizza and then he felt asleep" Shane answered.

Jason let out a sigh and saw the empty bottle of vodka in the bin and walked over to it and got it out and looked at Shane who folded his arms.

"Have you been drinking?" Jason asked.

Shane rubbed the back of his head and started heading out of the backdoor and Jason put the empty bottle on the table and followed Shane into the garden.

"I found Mitchie" Shane answered sitting on the wall and looked at Jason.

Jason nodded. "What happened?"

Jason could see tears coming down Shane face and he went to sit with Shane and hugged him and Shane cried heavier into Jason shoulder.

"What happened mate?" Jason asked.

Shane couldn't bring himself to say it but the doorbell went and Jason and Shane looked at each other and Jason got up and walked into the house. Shane just sat there and looked at the ground and in his head he could still hear Mitchie telling him about the twins and why she didn't tell him.

Then Shane heard shouting. "WHERE IS HE?"

"OI, NATE YOU CAN'T JUST BURST IN HERE AND EXPECTED EVERYTHING TO GO YOUR WAY" Jason shouted at Nate.

Nate went into the garden and found Shane sitting on the wall and Jason came out after Nate and looked at Shane and Nate.

"Why did you run off?" Nate asked.

Shane sat there in quiet giving Nate glares of not wanting to talk to him. "Jase, get him out of my face before I smash it in"

Jason was confused. "OK, what has happened?"

"Mitchie kept a secret from me" Shane revealed.

"She became pregnant after their one-night-stand sort of thing" Nate replied.

"IT WASN'T A ONE-NIGHT-STAND" Shane yelled.

"OK, calm down OK" Jason said. "I don't want Tyson waking up"

Nate and Shane looked at Jason.

"Shane, just go back to Mitchie and work things out" Nate said.

"No, she kept that secret for 2 years Nate and even you knew and didn't tell me" Shane burst out in tears.

Nate looked away and Jason chuckled. "I'm sorry but I actually agree with Shane, why should he go and see her after keeping it?"

"You keep out of it" Nate replied harshly to Jason.

"OI, DON'T TALK TO JASON LIKE THAT" Shane argued. "IT YOU THAT SHOULD JUST KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT"

"I'M TRYING TO HELP HERE" Nate yelled.

"WELL I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ME" Shane screamed.

Nate went quiet and looked at Jason and looked down at him. "Jason, do your zip up"

Jason looked at it and did it up and Shane just walked away from his two brothers. "You two make me sick"

Jason and Nate looked at each other and then followed Shane who got his jacket and his keys.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Anywhere away from you and Nate" Shane answered leaving.

After Shane left, Nate had left so he couldn't get in a conversation with Jason.

* * *

**Well I don't know what's going to happen but I hope nothing bad =D **

**Thanks to KariandTK, I'm sorry I am confusing you but I'm going to explain, right Jason doesn't know that Grace is his daughter but he has met her but I've got a feeling Karen is going to tell Jason and then Shane and Jason are both going to feel the same. **

**Keep reviewing **

**Bye x **


	24. Chapter 24

**Who's the Father? **

The next day Jason woke up and let out a groan and then he went downstairs to find Shane and Tyson up and ready to go out for the day. Jason walks into the kitchen and finds Shane drinking his tea and Tyson eating breakfast.

"Morning" Jason said to Tyson and Shane.

Shane ignored him and continued to drink his tea and Tyson was eating and smiled at Jason and he returned it. After an hour, Tyson was dressed and ready to go.

"Right you have fun with Uncle Shane and nanny and daddy will see you later" Jason replied hugging Tyson.

Jason stood up and came face to face with Shane and Shane spoke. "Were see you later then" Shane responded.

"Shane.....it not what you think happened between me and Karen" Jason said.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem is it?" Shane asked.

Jason smiled weakly and gave Shane Tyson bag and they left the house. Jason text Karen and told her the coast is clear and he got a text back.

* * *

Mrs Gray was getting ready to go out with Shane, Tyson and Hannah. Caitlyn was getting Hannah ready to go and Nate was talking to Mrs Gray.

"I hope Shane OK" Nate said.

"He will be" Mrs Gray replied.

"He better be" Caitlyn responded.

Mitchie had come over with the twins and Mrs Gray smiled at them and looked at Mitchie. "He not here yet, you can wait if you want"

Mitchie smiled. "I need to explain myself to him"

"I know" Mrs Gray let out.

Then half an hour later, Shane and Tyson had come and Caitlyn answered the door to him and smiled but Shane didn't return it and went into the living room to find Mitchie there.

"What is she doing here?" Shane asked picking Tyson up.

"She just dropping the twins off and she wants to talk to you" Mrs Gray answered.

"Shane not here right now leaves a message after beep" Shane replied. "BEEP"

Mitchie smiled and shakes her head and let out a sigh. "I won't bother"

Nate and Caitlyn let out a little laugh quietly to themselves and Mrs Gray, Mitchie and Shane looked at them.

"Sorry" Caitlyn said snapping out of the laugh with Nate but they both still had smiles on their faces.

Shane turned to Mitchie. "Please leave a message, no harm will be done to you; Oh wait one minute I might delete it if it you"

"Do you know how childish your being?" Mitchie asked.

Shane folded his arms. "No, you tell me but wait you could be lying to me about how childish I am"

Mitchie nodded and turned to the twins and kissed them goodbye. "See you later" Mitchie said to Becca and Justin. "Have fun"

Mitchie stood up and walked out of the house. Nate and Caitlyn were laughing with Tyson and Hannah and Shane looked at them with Mrs Gray and they all snapped out of it.

"Shane, you need to talk to her about these twins" Mrs Gray replied.

"Yeah I will once I'm ready" Shane responded. "Can we go now I'm bored?"

They all left the house and Caitlyn and Nate were mocking Shane and Mitchie and Mrs Gray couldn't help but laugh and Shane gave them evil glares.

"Will you two stop?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn and Nate laughed at Shane and Caitlyn mocked. "Oh wait no I'm childish" Caitlyn mocked.

"I don't sound like that" Shane argued with Caitlyn.

"Oh no I was doing impressions of Mitchie if she said that" Caitlyn laughed giving Nate a high-five.

* * *

Jason and Karen were sat on the sofa kissing and cuddling each other. Karen had come over for the day but Karen was thinking about telling Jason that Grace is his daughter and how she getting married to that man called Craig next month.

Jason and Karen were just kissing each other and Jason broke it off with Karen and looked her in the eyes and she smile at him.

"I missed you so much" Karen whispered.

"I've missed you too" Jason said quietly.

Karen rests her head on Jason chest and she spoke. "I can feel your heart beating"

Jason chuckled and sat up and Karen stood up. "Where is the little girls' room?" Karen asked.

"Upstairs on your left" Jason answered kissing her.

Karen went upstairs and went to the toilet and Jason went into the kitchen and got his phone out and text Shane to see if he was OK with Tyson. A minute later Jason mobile rang and he answered it.

"Hey Shane"

"_Do you not trust me?" _

"Course I do just want to make sure my son was OK" Jason answered.

"_Well he fine playing with Hannah and them twins" _

"The twins are yours so get over it" Jason said. "Anyway I'm going got guest here"

"_Oh please don't tell me you got Karen there" _

"No......" Jason lied. "I've invited a few friends over"

"_Should I break the news to Caitlyn that you're dating her mother again?" _

"I'm not seeing her or dating her" Jason lied again. "I just spoke to her yesterday"

"_Oooooo....got an itchy chin" _

"I'm going goodbye" Jason replied hanging up.

Karen had just come out of the toilet and looked around upstairs and saw a photo of Caitlyn, Nate and Hannah and Karen smiled and looked at the other photos of Caitlyn. She came across one with Joshua and Caitlyn in and then she smiled.

Jason had come upstairs to find Karen staring at a photo of him, Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Joshua, Caitlyn, Melissa, Kerry and Tiffany. Jason came up behind her and put his arms around her kissing her cheek.

Karen cleared her throat and let out a sigh. "I haven't spoken to either of them for 2 years now"

"Well I still see Cait" Jason said.

Karen turned around. "How is she?" Karen asked.

"Happy and she still with Nate and Hannah" Jason answered. "She doesn't talk to me"

Karen smiled weakly. "But we know why"

Jason ran his fingers through Karen soft and straight hair and kissed her on the lips. Karen broke it off and took Jason hand into his room and Jason closed the door.

* * *

Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and Mrs Gray were sitting together and they were talking.

"So why couldn't Jason come with us?" Mrs Gray asked Shane.

"Because he seeing Karen again" Shane answered.

Caitlyn and Nate were listening to Shane. "But I thought Karen ended it with Jason" Mrs Gray said.

"Mom, no one knows why or what actually happened all Jase told me is that Karen wanted nothing more to do with him" Shane replied.

Caitlyn chuckled and Shane looked at her. "Got something to say?"

"No" Caitlyn answered. "Just laughing"

Shane looks back at his mom. "He just going to get his heart broken by her again if he is" Mrs Gray responded.

"I know but I can't do anything if he keeps pushing me away" Shane said. "Anyway she got another daughter"

Caitlyn screamed out. "WHAT?"

Mrs Gray and Nate were shocked as well and Nate spoke. "How old is she?"

"Well her name is Grace but likes to be called Gracie and she is 2 years old, same ages as the twins" Shane answered.

"She didn't think about telling me that she was expecting or tell me that she was in another relationship?" Caitlyn questioned sounding quite upset. "I have to go and see her"

"Might want to go to our house then because that where she is" Shane said.

Caitlyn got up and Nate, Shane and Mrs Gray all stood up and Caitlyn picked Hannah up and Nate grabbed Tyson and Shane picked Justin up and Mrs Gray got Becca and they all got into the car and Caitlyn drove to Shane and Jason house and got out and Nate called her.

"CAITY" Nate shouted going after her and grabbing her.

Caitlyn banged on the door and kept banging until Jason answered.

* * *

Jason and Karen were kissing each other and laughing until they heard a bang on the front door. Jason and Karen stopped and looked at each other with shock. Jason got off Karen and dressed and so did Karen and they started heading downstairs and Karen sat on the stairs while Jason answered the door and Caitlyn pushes him out of the way.

"Just come in why don't you" Jason muttered.

"Where is she?" Caitlyn asked angrily seeing Karen sitting on the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Caitlyn?" Karen questioned.

Caitlyn looked at Jason and the others and then back at her mother. "That I have a half sister" Caitlyn answered.

"Didn't know how to contact you" Karen replied. "Or Joshua"

Caitlyn nodded. "Who's the father?"

Karen stared at Caitlyn and froze.

* * *

**Oh dear what Karen gonna do now?**

**Please review thanks x **


	25. Chapter 25

**Grace **

Caitlyn started at Karen until Mrs Gray broke the silent. "Do you boys clean this house at all?"

Shane and Jason rolled their eyes at Mrs Gray. "Yes mom we do and it painful" Shane joked giving Jason a high-five.

Mrs Gray started wondering in the house and Jason asked. "Where's Tyson?"

"In the car" Nate answered.

Shane, Nate and Jason went to get the kids out of the car and bring them in the house and they go into the living room. Caitlyn speaks again.

"Who's the father mom?" Caitlyn asked.

"I....I don't know" Karen lied.

Caitlyn felt tears coming down her face. "What are you doing here?"

Karen chuckled and stood up. "Like that any of your business"

"How dare you talk to me like that" Caitlyn said.

"I'm your mother so I'll talk you how ever I like" Karen argued.

Caitlyn noticed how close Karen got to her and she stepped back. "Don't come anywhere near me" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate comes up behind Caitlyn. "Caity.....are you OK?" Nate asked quietly.

"I want to see this daughter of yours" Caitlyn said demanded.

Karen folded her arms. "Fine, come by later and you can see her"

"No I want to see her now" Caitlyn demanded.

"Fine, let's go then" Karen spoke putting her jacket on.

They had all gone, Jason sat in Karen car but they both sat in silent.

* * *

"I WANT MOMMY" Grace shouted at the bloke.

"Craig, just call Karen" the lady spoke. "She starting to do my head in with the screaming"

Craig got his phone out but then Karen car came in the driveway and so did Caitlyn. Karen got out of the car and saw Craig and girl standing by the door and Grace on the doorstep.

Karen walked over to them. "What's going on?" Karen asked.

"Mommy" Grace burst out.

Karen picked Grace up and faces Craig. "She wouldn't come in the house"

"Right well I'm here now" Karen said going into the house.

Caitlyn let Hannah out of the car and Tyson, Becca and Justin and they all ran inside the house and up to Karen and she looked at them. Caitlyn bumped in Craig and he smiled at her and Caitlyn returned it.

"Hi" Craig said.

Nate, Shane and Jason were leaning on Karen car and Shane spoke. "Someone eyeing Caitlyn" Shane whispered.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Who is he?" Mrs Gray asked quietly.

"He was in the shops with Karen the other day, I think his name Craig" Shane answered quietly to his mom.

Craig smiled at Caitlyn. "So who are you?" Craig asked.

"Caitlyn and you must superman" Caitlyn joked.

Craig chuckled. "I wished, I'm Craig, Karen fiancée"

Jason, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were shocked and all shouted. "WHAT?"

Karen came back out. "Well don't stand there Craig, let them in"

"Who is she?" Craig questioned.

"This is my daughter, Caitlyn" Karen replied.

"Of course it is" Craig said going inside.

Karen let out a sigh and let them in and Jason was the last one to go and he gave Karen a daring look and pulled her back outside.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Jason hissed.

Karen looked at Jason. "It's been planned for months"

"But....." Jason said.

"Jason, I love you really I do but whatever happens between us couldn't happen again" Karen whispered.

Jason nodded and Karen hugged Jason and he pushed her away and went inside and Karen followed and Caitlyn was talking to Nate quietly.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Just Shane noticed Craig was eyeing you up" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and smiled. "No one can take your place Nate and you know that" Caitlyn muttered kissing him on the lips.

Karen and Jason entered the living room and Karen smiled at them all apart from Jason he stood there with his arms folded and Grace looked at everyone and then Jason and smiled and Jason returned it.

Caitlyn folded her arms and looked at Grace and then Jason and then Karen and then back at Grace.

"You changed it here" Shane said breaking the silence.

"Yeah.....thought it needs a change of scenery" Karen responded.

Caitlyn went to pick Grace up and looked at her. Karen spoke. "Gracie, say hello to Caitlyn"

"I like it better" Shane said.

Karen smiled at Shane and then looked back at Caitlyn and Grace. "Who are you?" Grace asked.

Caitlyn smiled. "I'm Caitlyn, your big half sister"

Grace smiled. "Did you know that Jason saved my life?" Grace questioned.

"Actually he didn't save your life he kept you safe" Shane answered.

"SHANE" they all yelled at him.

Grace stuck her tongue out at Shane and looked at Caitlyn. Shane sat down and so did everyone else but Karen she left the living room and went into the kitchen and Craig followed.

"Is everything OK?" Craig asked.

Karen nodded. "Yeah"

* * *

Later on......Grace was sitting with Jason, Shane and Nate colouring and so were the boys. Caitlyn was talking to Craig who had started the conversation.

"You know you look better than your mom" Craig whispered.

Caitlyn looked at Craig. "See that curly head boy" Caitlyn pointed out and Craig nodded. "That's my boyfriend and I'm only 19 years old so keep your flirty eyes off me"

"If I was a few years younger I know you would want me" Craig muttered.

Caitlyn shakes her head and goes into the kitchen and Craig follows and Nate noticed and Shane looked at him and gave him the eye to go. Nate stood up and went into the kitchen and find Craig touching Caitlyn and she was pushing him away but she turned to face him and his presses his lips against hers and Caitlyn pushes him away.

"What are you playing at?" Caitlyn asked.

"Geez, only having a bit of fun" Craig answered.

Nate cleared his throat and Caitlyn smiled at him weakly and Craig backs off and leaves the kitchen and Nate walks over to Caitlyn and kisses her on the lips. "Do you want to go now?" Nate questioned quietly kissing Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and continued to kiss Nate. "No I need to talk to my mother" Caitlyn replied.

"OK, I watch you carefully" Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled and Nate walked away from her and went back to finish his colouring and Caitlyn grabbed Karen into the kitchen and Karen was shocked.

"Caitlyn, do you mind not doing that?" Karen asked.

"That little girl is Jason isn't it?" Caitlyn questioned.

Karen swallowed hard and looked away from Caitlyn who was shocked and stepped away from Karen.

Jason had stood up and Grace followed him and they headed into the kitchen but Jason stopped when he heard Karen and Caitlyn talking.

"It makes sense" Caitlyn said. "You had intercourse with Jason 2 years ago and you became pregnant and you split with him because you didn't want him to know about Grace"

"No that not how it was Caitlyn" Karen began to say. "This wasn't planned and I didn't want to freak Jason out anymore than he was"

"Grace is his daughter, he has the rights to know" Caitlyn replied tearfully. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Never" Karen said.

Shane, Nate and Mrs Gray were listening as well. "YOU HAVE TO" Caitlyn yelled.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Karen asked quietly covering Caitlyn mouth.

"No, I won't" Caitlyn answered with tears.

Grace went in. "Mommy"

Karen and Caitlyn looked at Grace. "Yes sweetheart"

"We need my red pen" Grace said.

Karen and Caitlyn had looked at Jason, Nate, Shane and Mrs Gray standing there and Karen looked at Grace gave her the red pen.

"Got it" Grace burst out taking Jason hand.

"Grace, why don't you go and play with the others for a bit" Karen suggested.

"Jason.....your play with me won't you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah" Jason answered.

Grace walked away with Jason. Nate, Shane and Mrs Gray went into the kitchen. "I hope you got a reason" Shane said.

Karen let out a sigh and walked into the dining room and found Grace sitting on the table and Jason sitting in the chair talking to Grace and they looked at Karen. Jason picked Grace up and sat her on his lap and hugged her. Karen walked over to Jason and sat down with him.

"Jason, talk to me" Karen replied.

"How could you Karen?" Jason asked.

"You had Tyson and I didn't want to put more pressure on you" Karen answered.

Jason let out a sigh. "Tyson got nothing to do with us" Jason muttered.

"He had everything to do with us Jason" Karen said tearfully.

"He got nothing to do with you" Jason replied.

"Daddy" Grace said to Jason.

Jason and Karen looked at Grace. "2 years Karen and your plan were never to tell me, didn't you think Grace might want to know who her dad is?"

"She doesn't need you" Karen said.

"She doesn't need me, you left her on her own in that shop" Jason argued.

"I didn't leave her she ran off" Karen replied.

"Yeah because you can't handle her" Jason responded.

Karen slapped Jason across the face and they were all shocked. "Don't you dare tell me I can't handle my own daughter"

"I'm keeping her with me" Jason informed.

"What?" Karen burst out. "You can't do that"

"I can and I just did" Jason said. "Shane, can you grab Tyson for me?"

Shane nodded and walked into the living to get Tyson and then came back in the room. Karen had tears coming down her face.

"You can't do this without my permission, it's against the law and it called kidnapping" Karen argued.

"It actually not kidnapping, it taking without your permission" Shane pointed out.

Jason left the house with Shane and Tyson and Karen followed. "JASON" Karen yelled.

Jason turned to face her. "Don't take her away from me"

"You're pathetic" Jason said putting her in the taxis with Shane and Tyson.

Jason got in the taxis and it drove off and Karen turned to Caitlyn who was leaving. "You're mess mom, I told you not to get involved with Jason life" Caitlyn said.

Karen burst into tears and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Oh dear......well Jason found out with everyone else so yeah that the chapter for you. **

**Thanks to KariandTK, it no problem explaining things thanks for your reviews.**

**Please keep reviewing guys :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Returning **

It has been a week since Jason found out Grace was his 2 years old daughter. It has also been a week since Jason had taken her from Karen and into his own hands. Jason wasn't about to give up on Grace at all and he wasn't prepared to battle to see her.

Shane had tried his hardest to be a dad to the twins; Becca and Justin but he not sure how. Shane was still avoiding Mitchie good and hard. Shane had admitted to himself that he wants to be with Mitchie but is finding it hard to trust her.

Nate and Caitlyn were stronger than ever better than what Shane, Mitchie and Jason were. Nate had been angry at Craig for eyeing Caitlyn up and for kissing her but Caitlyn had managed to come him down.

Mitchie was finding life difficult, she had just started to realise that her and Shane are really made for each other and she wants to be with him but she thinks it might affect the twin's life.

* * *

Jason and Shane had been in the kitchen with Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Mr and Mrs Gray, Connie and Steve Torres. Jason and Shane had invited them round for a Sunday lunch but Shane and Jason were too busy arguing over who was doing the washing up and the cooking.

Grace, Tyson, Hannah, Becca and Justin had all been sitting in the living room playing with Tyson toys and Hannah had come in the kitchen and pulled on Nate jumper and he looked at her.

"Daddy, Tyson got no Barbie dolls" Hannah said.

Nate was surprised at Hannah and Jason and Shane burst into laughter. "He a boy, he doesn't play with Barbie dolls" Shane commented.

"We should buy him some" Hannah replied to Shane.

"Nah-uh" Shane said. "He doesn't like Barbie dolls"

"I'll make him" Hannah let out.

"How on earth are you going to make him?" Shane asked.

"You don't know how evil I am" Hannah answered. "And it a secret on how I would"

Shane looked at Caitlyn and Nate and they looked at Hannah. "What?" Hannah burst out.

"You know what" Caitlyn said.

"Fine, I won't" Hannah replied.

"Won't what?" Shane asked seriously.

"She gets lots of bugs and put them in your underwear draw" Nate answered.

"Has she done it before?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah to Nate" Caitlyn laughed.

"Jase, should I lock all the rooms?" Shane asked.

"You better do it quick" Hannah answered.

Shane went upstairs and locked all the rooms.

* * *

When Shane finished locking them all, Mitchie had come up the stairs and bumped into Shane and they stared at each other in the eyes.

"Um.....sorry" Mitchie said quietly.

"No I should have watched where I was going" Shane replied nervously.

Mitchie smiled weakly and Shane smiled back. "Um....can I use the toilet?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah sure" Shane answered going to unlock it and Mitchie smiled. "I'll wait for you to come back out so I can lock it again"

Mitchie chuckled and went in. Shane smiled to himself and leaned against Tyson bedroom door. After 5 minutes, Mitchie came back out and closing the door and Shane went to lock it and then realise how close he was standing to Mitchie.

"Mitch" Shane whispered.

"We better go back down" Mitchie said quietly.

Shane got out of Mitchie way but as she got pass him, Shane grabbed her back and pulled her to his body and kissed her. She kissed him back putting her arms around Shane neck and Shane put his arms around Mitchie waist pulling her closer to him.

They broke apart and Mitchie and Shane lets go of each other. "Mitch, I still love you" Shane whispered.

Mitchie smiled. "I still love you too Shane"

Shane looked away from Mitchie and then looked back at her and she kissed him again. Then Nate came upstairs with Caitlyn and Mitchie and Shane broke apart and cleared their throats.

"Err.....I'll be downstairs" Mitchie said walking down the stairs and Nate and Caitlyn looked at Shane.

"You need the loo?" Shane asked.

"Nah, we want to use the guest room" Caitlyn answered.

"Ewww....you two are disgusting" Shane said in disgust.

"No not that way, I and Nate are staying tonight" Caitlyn replied.

"Even more disgusting" Shane responded opening the door.

Caitlyn and Nate went in and Caitlyn closed the door and Shane locked it and went downstairs laughing to himself.

* * *

Karen had planned on going to Shane and Jason house with her lawyer and getting Grace back. So she called her lawyer and they both drove over there.

"Hello Karen, nice to see you again" the lady said.

Karen smiled and shakes her hand. "It's nice to see you too Natasha"

"Shall we go in then?" Natasha asked.

Karen nodded and they walked up to the door and knocked on it and Shane had answered it and was shocked.

"Karen...." Shane said.

"Don't talk to my client, please refer to me if you have problems" Natasha replied.

"Come in" Shane responded.

Natasha and Karen went into the kitchen to find everyone there and they all looked at Karen and Natasha.

"Awww....family get together how sweet" Karen said childish.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"We come to collected Grace" Natasha answered. "Mr Gray, you cannot just take her when you want, you got to have permission and you need to be her parent or carer"

Shane had got to pick Grace up and refused to hand her over. "Don't give her over Shane" Jason said.

"Excuse me, you will do as your told Mr Gray" Natasha replied.

"Said who?" Shane asked.

"Natasha Bricks, I'm Karen lawyer so you will hand her over now"

"Has she not told you how she left her alone in the shops?" Shane questioned. "Has she told you that she doesn't look after her?"

"I look after her" Karen argued. "And I didn't leave her she wondered off"

"Just hand her over or we will fight in court over this" Natasha said. "Or I simply just get social services to take her away"

"Hang on, he didn't just take her" Nate replied. "He told Karen he was taking her"

Natasha looked at the three boys. "You keep it zipped and you got nothing to do with it" Natasha responded. "It's between Karen and Mr Gray"

"Well when it comes to this we stick together" Shane said.

Karen chuckled. "Just give her to me"

"No" Nate burst out.

"Oh look at that 3 against 2" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"And you are?" Natasha asked.

"Caitlyn Gellar, I'm her big sister so naturally I'm the carer of Grace here" Caitlyn answered.

The doorbell rang and Natasha spoke. "Right I've had enough of this......you hand her over or I'll call the police for kidnapping"

Mitchie had come back in the room. "Um....guys, you got a visitor"

The girl came in the room and they all looked at her with shock.

"Hi" she said.

"Who's this?" Natasha asked.

"You got nerves haven't you?" Shane questioned to the girl.

Natasha looked at Karen. "This is Kerry Jansen; she abandoned her own son to live in some other country"

"Right I think you should go" Mrs Gray said. "And you Kerry should just leave before one of us loses are temper"

"I'm not going anywhere" Kerry whispered folding her arms.

"You know what really funny about all this?" Caitlyn asked with everyone looking at her. "That these are Jason ex wants their children back"

Nate smiled and chuckled and hissed to Caitlyn. "Not now"

"Right come on Karen, we will see you in court" Natasha said leaving with Karen.

Then everyone looked at Kerry who let out a sigh. "Well this is a nice welcome back to the country" Kerry joked.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked. "You're not having Tyson"

Caitlyn picked Tyson up and gave him to Nate. "I'm not as twisted as you think I am you should see Tiffany and Melissa" Kerry laughed.

"Why don't you just get out and leave us alone" Mrs Gray said.

Kerry looked at Mrs Gray. "Oh you put weight on; then again you get that for having three boys"

"Get out Kerry" Caitlyn replied. "You're not wanted and Tyson knows nothing about you"

"I'm not going anywhere I want to know my son thankyou" Kerry responded.

* * *

**I'm loving this really I am hahahahahaha im evil x **

**Please review x **


	27. Chapter 27

**Lovers **

"Shall we go?" Shane asked Jason.

Jason nodded. "Including you mom"

They all left the kitchen and Nate closes the door and Kerry goes to sit down and looks at Jason.

"Sleeping with you gave me a lot of joy" Kerry said.

"Did it now?" Jason asked.

"Yeah....and I missed it when I left" Kerry answered.

Jason came to sit with Kerry and she cleared her throat. "I've not missed you at all" Jason replied.

Kerry looked at Jason in the eyes and Jason looks away. "Who do you love Jason?" Kerry questioned.

"I don't know" Jason said.

"All I want is to see my son, every now and then" Kerry responded. "Surely you can give me that"

"Why should I?" Jason asked. "You walked out of his life when he was just a baby and you decide to come back now and make things right"

"I made my mistake OK; I'm here to patch things up I have no intentions of sleeping with you Jason or to start another relationship, just to bond with my son" Kerry answered. "Is that a crime to want that?"

Jason looked at Kerry. "No it not; where are you staying?"

Kerry smiled and gave Jason her card. "My number and my home address is on there, I'll be expecting you to call"

Kerry and Jason stood up and they were so close to each other and Jason steps back and Kerry walks to the kitchen door and opens it and looks back at Jason.

"Maybe you could do the same for Grace and Karen" Kerry replied softly.

"She lied to me for 2 years" Jason responded tearfully.

Kerry smiled softly. "I'll see you soon then"

"Yeah" Jason said.

Kerry fully open the door to see them all standing out there and Kerry walked pass them and left the house and then they all went into the kitchen.

"What happening?" Shane asked.

"I need to go out" Jason answered leaving the house.

"Jase" Nate said.

Jason left and they all looked at each other. Nate and Shane looked at each other and then Grace and Tyson.

* * *

Karen looked out of her window; holding a glass of red wine in her hand and she was biting her nails nervously and she took a sip of her wine and took a deep breath and had tears coming down her face.

Craig wasn't around to comfort Karen as he had some important groups to attend and Karen had told her lawyer to go home and forget it all. Karen walked into the kitchen and sat down.

The doorbell had ringed and Karen got up to answer it and it was Jason. Karen was shocked to see Jason standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"I don't know" Jason answered. "I'm confused"

Karen let Jason in and closed it behind him and Jason and Karen were so close to each other and kissed each other on the lips. Jason pulled away after two minutes.

"Why did you keep it from me Karen?" Jason questioned.

Karen opens her mouth and didn't know how to answer it. "I was scared"

Jason nodded and went into the living room. "I was scared I didn't know how you would react to it all" Karen replied. "I mean you had Tyson to worry about, you're brothers who were both falling apart and I didn't want to add anymore pressure onto you"

Jason looked at Karen and walks over to her kissing her passionately and Karen kissed him back. Then they broke apart and Karen felt Jason tears coming down his face.

"I want to work things out for us Karen" Jason said. "I need you"

"You don't need me" Karen muttered. "You have a loving family Jason; you have Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, your mom and dad, Mitchie and you have your children Grace and Tyson but if I was on the list you wouldn't have the rest"

Jason looked at Karen. "I don't work without you"

"You're find someone that can actually love you Jason" Karen replied. "I'm not saying I don't love you because I do but it just wouldn't work with Caitlyn; she would hate us"

"I don't care what she feels this is about us and our happiness" Jason responded.

"No but I care" Karen cried softly. "I care what she thinks of us, I care about her too much and we being a relationship would probably destroy her and Nate"

"They stronger than all of us put together" Jason said with tears.

Karen tears were flooding down her face and then she heard the front door open and it was Craig and Jason pressed his lips on Karen and she didn't pull away but Craig cleared his throat and they broke apart and looked at him.

"Karen?" Craig questioned.

Karen had more tears down her face and Jason looked at Karen and whispered. "It either him or me"

Karen looked at Jason and cried even more. Karen looked at Craig and then Jason and then looked at the phone of Caitlyn and Joshua and turned to face Jason.

"I'm sorry Jason but I love Craig" Karen said in tears.

Karen knew that wasn't her true feelings but she didn't want to hurt Joshua and Caitlyn even more. Jason nodded.

"This is it then?" Jason asked.

Karen nodded. "Yeah"

Jason nodded and left the house and Karen had more tears down her face.

* * *

The next few weeks, Jason had bonded with Kerry again and he had let her join Tyson life. Jason had full custody of Grace apart from the weekends and holidays. One afternoon, Kerry was round and sitting in the garden with Tyson, Grace, Hannah, Justin and Becca.

Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Karen and Mrs Gray were inside watching her play with the children.

"She really was a nasty piece of work" Mrs Gray said.

"Yeah but she changed" Jason pointed out.

Caitlyn and Nate stared at each other and then at Jason. "Were not so sure" Caitlyn replied and Nate nodded.

"Well I'm sure" Shane said.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked at Karen. "What do you think mom?"

Karen looked at Caitlyn and then back out of the window. "I don't really know to be honest, most people can change and some can't" Karen answered. "I personally don't think she changed I think she here for something"

"Well she was a money grabber" Shane joked.

"No she wasn't" Jason said looking at Karen and smiled.

Caitlyn had noticed something strange was going on between Jason and Karen and decided not to comment on it at all. Karen was getting married next week and Caitlyn hasn't had the chance to talk to Jason about it.

"Shall we go out there?" Mitchie asked walking to the door and Shane followed but the others didn't.

Mrs Gray went out there and sat on the bench. Shane folded his arms and watched Kerry read the book to them all. Inside, Caitlyn, Nate, Karen and Jason were sitting at the table in silent.

Caitlyn whispered to Nate and he nodded. "Err....Karen; do you want to go outside?" Nate asked.

Karen looked at her watch. "I've got to go anyway" Karen answered. "I'm having my dress fitted"

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "OK, well I'll see you tomorrow"

Karen smiled and kissed Caitlyn on the cheek and then into the garden and kissed Grace on the lips. "Mommy, will see you soon"

"Love you mommy" Grace said giving Karen a peck on the lips and pay all her attention back to Kerry and the book.

Karen walked back into the kitchen and spoke to Caitlyn. "I'll see you tomorrow" Karen replied.

"OK see you later" Caitlyn responded hugging Karen.

Jason walked Karen to the door and he opens it and she turns to face him. "Jason, you are OK with it all?" Karen asked.

"What?" Jason questioned. "Walking you down the aisle"

Karen nodded getting closer to Jason. "Yes"

"I'm perfectly fine" Jason answered kissing Karen on the cheek. "You better go don't want to be late for your fitting"

Karen had her hands against Jason chest and looked at him. "See you at the wedding or if I see you before"

Jason grabbed Karen hands and kissed her on the cheek. "You're see me before the wedding"

Karen smiled and Jason let go of Karen and she walked to her car and looked back at Jason and smiled. Jason closed the door to find Caitlyn standing behind him with her arms folded.

"We need to talk" Caitlyn said.

* * *

**Please reviews thanks x **


	28. Chapter 28

**Caitlyn/Karen/Jason **

"We need to talk" Caitlyn said.

Jason closed the door and showed Caitlyn into the living room and Jason closed the door and looked at Caitlyn. They both stood in silent for about a minute or two then Caitlyn asked Jason a question.

"Do you still love my mom?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason was shocked at what Caitlyn had just asked her and he looked away and walked over to the window and stared at the spot Karen car was parked in and Jason spoke.

"I hate doing this Caitlyn" Jason answered. "But I do"

Caitlyn looked at the floor and then looked at Jason letting her sigh out and she rubbed her face and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You need to forget about her Jase" Caitlyn replied walking over to him.

Jason looked at Caitlyn and shakes his head. "No never"

"You have to" Caitlyn burst out.

"No Caitlyn, I don't have to do anything" Jason argued.

"She getting married" Caitlyn said firmly. "Face it Jase, she doesn't love you that way"

"You know what Cait" Jason replied.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I think you're jealous of your own mother" Jason answered.

"I'm not jealous of her" Caitlyn laughed out. "If I was I wouldn't be here standing with you having this conversation"

Everyone had come back in and Shane started heading to the living room with everyone following him but then they heard Caitlyn and Jason.

"Then don't you dare tell me what to do or what to forget Caitlyn, you don't know what it been like for your mom" Jason said.

"HOW DARE YOU" Caitlyn shouted at Jason. "I know exactly what she gone through"

Shane looked at Nate and Mitchie and he whispered. "Should we go in?"

"No" Nate answered quietly.

"Really....." Jason said.

Caitlyn let a tear out. "She doesn't love you" Caitlyn cried. "She loves Craig; she can't love both"

"Why don't you ask her?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn swallowed hard and Jason spoke again. "You're scared to ask her how she truly feels"

"No I'm not" Caitlyn answered.

"You're scared" Jason repeated. "Because you're afraid of what she going to say"

Caitlyn had tears falling down her face. "I don't want you at the wedding Jase, I'm not having this, she my mom and you used to be one of my best friends it not right"

"I didn't say I was going to do anything about it" Jason said.

"If you come anywhere near the wedding, I will personally have you removed" Caitlyn replied.

"Really...." Jason sighed out. "Who's going to walk your mom down the aisle?"

"Nate" Caitlyn answered. "Nate will do it"

Jason chuckled and nodded. "Sure"

Caitlyn looked at Jason. "I really hate you"

"Yeah I hate you too" Jason replied.

Caitlyn spoke. "Stay away from the wedding"

Caitlyn opens the living room door and sees them all standing there and she sees Nate holding Hannah. "Were leaving"

Nate looked at Shane and smiled weakly. Nate left the house with Hannah and Caitlyn and Shane went into the living room.

"What the hell was all that about?" Shane asked.

"She started it and I gave her the truth" Jason answered.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting with Karen, Mitchie and Mrs Gray for lunch and Caitlyn had asked a question.

"Mom, how would you feel if Nate walked you down the aisle?" Caitlyn asked.

Karen looked at Caitlyn. "I don't want Nate walking me down, I want Jason" Karen answered.

Caitlyn nodded. "Impossible, Jason doesn't want to do it"

Mitchie and Mrs Gray were shocked that Caitlyn was lying to Karen. "He was fine with it yesterday" Karen said.

"Yeah well he not, he told me" Caitlyn replied.

Karen looked at Mitchie and Mrs Gray and they looked away from Karen and then she looked back at Caitlyn who smiled weakly.

"I will find someone else thankyou Caitlyn" Karen responded.

Caitlyn nodded and sat back and Mitchie and Mrs Gray looked at Caitlyn with disappointment.

* * *

Karen had drove to Jason house and knocked on the door. Shane had answered only to be found in boxers, Shane lets Karen in and she goes into the living room to find Jason, Nate, Tyson and Justin playing truth or dare all in their underwear.

"Wow......is it me or is it hot in here?" Karen asked.

"It's hot" Shane answered grinning at her.

Karen looked at Shane and smiled. "Jason, I need a word"

Nate, Shane, Tyson and Justin looked at Jason and he got up and took Karen into the hallway closing the living room door.

"It's only a game" Jason muttered.

"It's fine" Karen laughed out quietly. "Do you think we could go somewhere more private?"

Jason looked around and up the stairs. "Yeah"

Jason took Karen upstairs and into his room. Jason closed the door and Karen took her coat off and threw it onto the sofa chair along with her bag and Karen walked over to Jason kissing his lips softly.

"Karen...." Jason whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Caitlyn told me" Karen said. "She told me you didn't want to walk me down the aisle"

"I didn't say that, I told her how I really felt about you and she banned me from going" Jason replied.

Karen licked her lips and whispered to Jason. "Don't listen to her, I want you there"

Jason looked at Karen and pressed his lips against Karen and she started kissing him back with passion, Jason started undoing Karen top and she put her arms around Jason and then Tyson had walked in with Caitlyn and they broke apart still holding each other.

"DADDY" Tyson yelled. "Caitlyn here"

Jason and Karen looked at Caitlyn and then Shane came in. "Whoa, what's going on in here?" Shane asked.

"Err.....Shane could you take Tyson back downstairs" Jason answered.

Tyson walked over to Shane and Shane took Tyson back downstairs and Karen and Jason let's go of each other and looks at Caitlyn who was looking totally speechless and shocked. She spoke after 2 minutes of silent.

"Mom....." Caitlyn said quietly.

Karen looked at Caitlyn. "You lied to me"

Caitlyn eyes filled with water and fell down her rosy cheek. "I was doing what I thought was best" Caitlyn cried quietly. "But you have no rights cheating on Craig the night before your wedding day"

Karen itches her chin and looked at Caitlyn. "It was just a kiss"

"No it wasn't mom and you know it wasn't" Caitlyn burst out in tears.

"I didn't want to hurt you Caitlyn" Karen said.

"Hurt me?" Caitlyn replied. "You hurt me 2 years ago; you nearly damage my relationship with Nate"

"I'm sorry" Karen responded tearfully.

Caitlyn looked away from Karen and then realises that Karen does love Jason and decide to ask her now in front of Jason. "Do you love him?"

Karen was shocked and looked at Jason and smiled taking his hand. "I do" Karen answered looking back at Caitlyn. "But I won't let it happen unless you're happy with it"

"I'll never be happy with it mom" Caitlyn replied.

Karen walked over to Caitlyn taking her hands in her. "Then I won't let it happen" Karen said.

Caitlyn nodded and Karen hugged Caitlyn. Jason stood by the window and Karen lets go off Caitlyn.

"I'll see you at the wedding" Caitlyn responded.

Karen nodded. "And Caitlyn...." Karen replied. Caitlyn turned to look at Karen and she spoke again. "I want Nate to walk me down"

Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

* * *

Caitlyn went downstairs to find Nate talking to Kerry. "Are you sure?" Nate asked.

"Yeah totally" Kerry answered with a big smile and looked at Caitlyn.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn questioned.

Kerry and Nate smiled at her. "Kerry just told me something really interesting that I didn't know" Nate replied hugging Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate on the lips and looked at Kerry. "Right well I'll see you all at the wedding tomorrow then"

"Yeah" Caitlyn responded with a smile.

Kerry smiled and left the house and Nate looks at Caitlyn. "What are you so happy about?" Nate asked.

"You're walking my mom down the aisle tomorrow" Caitlyn answered.

Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn on the lips.

* * *

Karen did her top back up and Jason put on a pair of jeans and a top and walked over to Karen who looked at him.

"Will I see you at the wedding?" Karen asked.

"No, you'll see me at the party" Jason answered.

"I'm sorry" Karen said

"You didn't do anything wrong" Jason replied sadly.

Karen smiled and kissed Jason on the cheek and left the room. Jason looked out of the window and Shane came in with Nate and they joined Jason.

"Forget about her" Shane whispered.

"She not worth it" Nate said softly.

Jason looked at Karen leave and he spoke. "She worth something"

Jason left the room and Nate and Shane looked at each other.

* * *

**OK, I don't think Kerry up to anything at the moment. **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the reviews. Keep reviewing guys**

**X **


	29. Chapter 29

**Give Me Away **

She was sat on the bed looking out of the windows staring at the clouds just moving slowly pass the window. She let out a sigh and got up and walked to her dressing table and sat down looking at herself in the mirror. She had been crying all night since leaving him yesterday.

Karen Gellar was getting married today to Craig Lucas. This is the day she had been waiting for with Jason Gray but it never going to happen between them.

Everything was set for the party and wedding. The church was perfect, the chairs were pink and purple like Karen had wished for and the flowers were perfect, the cake was chocolate inside but with purple and pink icing, they were 400 people coming to see the wedding and her bridesmaids' were perfect. Everything was perfect.

But something didn't feel quite right on her not perfect day. Karen turned to face her wedding dress and she had let a tear drop down her face, Karen wiped it away as soon as the drop hit her hand. She stood up but Caitlyn and Mitchie had come in with a big smile on their faces.

"Morning wife to be" Mitchie said hugging Karen.

Karen smiled and hugged Mitchie back and then looked at Caitlyn who smiled.

"Right the wedding at 2pm and it now 10am, so you need to have a shower and then me and Mitchie will do your hair" Caitlyn replied.

Karen smiled and let out a sigh.

"Nervous?" Mitchie asked.

Karen looked at Mitchie. "No, it my second time" Karen answered.

"Mom, you need to kind of hurry or you're going to be late" Caitlyn responded.

Karen left the room and went into the bathroom and Mitchie looked at Caitlyn with a smile.

"Is she OK?" Mitchie questioned.

"I have no idea" Caitlyn answered. "Call me selfish but I don't ever want my mom to be with Jason, they perfect for each other and I'm scared that I and Nate don't have that"

"Cait" Mitchie said sitting on the bed with Caitlyn. "You and Nate are perfect for each other, he loves you very much but maybe you should stop thinking like that and maybe you could be happy for Jason and your mom"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and smiled weakly. "I have a feeling Jason going to stop the wedding to be with my mom"

Mitchie smiled and hugged Caitlyn. "Jason not going to be at the wedding but he going to be at the party"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and then looked at the photo of her, Joshua, Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Nate.

"Just think about it Cait" Mitchie whispered leaving the room.

Caitlyn looked at the other photos and found one of just Jason and Karen and smiled at it as she saw how happy both of them were. Caitlyn puts it down and looks at the time and then leaves the room.

* * *

Shane was helping the twins get ready for the wedding but it was really hard as Becca kept running around the house in only her underwear and vest. Justin had already been ready when he got here with Mitchie.

"BECCA" Shane shouted.

Nate was heading down the stairs holding Hannah and he looked at Shane with disappointment. "Why are you shouting at her?" Nate asked.

"She won't get ready" Shane answered firmly.

"Becca" Nate called out calmly and she showed herself at the top of the stairs. "You need to get ready for the wedding"

Becca came down the stairs and Shane picked her up to get her dressed. Nate went into the kitchen and saw Jason sitting at the table with Tyson and Grace.

"Come on Jase; get dressed" Nate said.

"I'm not going" Jason replied. "I'll see you at the party"

"Jase, stop making this feel awkward between you and Karen" Nate responded.

"You know what; I couldn't care less what she wants anymore" Jason said.

Shane came in the kitchen and looked at Jason and Nate. "What now?"

"Nothing" Shane replied.

"Well stop looking so depressed" Nate let out.

Shane chuckled and spoke. "Jase you need to get ready, we have to out of here by 1 and it now 12:45pm"

"Jason not going to be at the wedding but he is going to be at the party" Nate revealed.

"Jase, just go to the wedding yeah it only an hour and then that it they say 'I do' and then we leave and get to the party and then that it" Shane said. "Simple at least you're not standing up there repeating those boring words, I will probably fall asleep"

"Shane....." Nate replied. "Be quiet"

"I'm not going and that final" Jason responded leaving the kitchen.

Then at 1pm Nate had got Hannah in the car with Becca and Grace. Shane had said he'll take the boys in his car. Jason hugged Tyson.

"Please daddy, come" Tyson said.

"I'll be there but at the party" Jason replied.

"But I don't like travelling with Uncle Shane" Tyson burst out angrily.

"It only half an hour in the car then you're at the wedding" Jason let out. "Now go have a nice time"

Tyson hugged Jason again and then as soon as Tyson got into the car with Justin, Caitlyn had come in her car and got out of it and ran over to Nate, Jason and Shane.

"Whoa" Shane said. "What's wrong?"

"You guys go on I need a private word with Jason" Caitlyn replied catching her breath.

Shane and Nate got into their cars and left and Caitlyn looked at Jason. "You got to come; I want you to stop my mom marrying this man" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Jason burst out.

"I want you to stand up when the churchman said is there anyone here who rejects or disagree with the marriage" Caitlyn responded.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because my mom really loves you Jason" Caitlyn answered. "This man isn't going to make her happy but you are"

Jason looks away from Caitlyn and then looks back at her. "No"

"Jason please" Caitlyn begged.

"No, she made her choice" Jason said. "It's her big day Cait, its over for me and her"

* * *

Jason went inside closing the door and Caitlyn turned around and walked towards her car and got into it and then drove to the wedding.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"Well she went to see Jason" Nate answered.

Karen looked at Nate and Shane and they smiled at her. "He not coming is he?" Karen questioned.

"We tried" Shane said.

Karen nodded and then the door opens and Caitlyn appears and Mitchie lets out a sigh. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I was just...." Caitlyn began to say.

"Oh never mind we need to get her down the aisle, the bride maids' have already gone down" Mitchie replied.

Shane left the room and walked into the church and everyone looked at him and he smiled at everyone. "She just coming" Shane said taking his seat next to his mother.

The doors open again and it was Caitlyn and Mitchie and they smiled at everyone and walked down the aisle then Nate and Karen followed on. Everyone looked at Nate and Karen and smiled.

"So beautiful" Mrs Gray whispered and Shane nodded.

Then everyone sat back down and Nate took his seat next to Caitlyn taking her hand and kissing it and she smiled and looked at her mom.

"We are here today, to be join these to beloved couples to marry" the churchman said and Caitlyn started breathing heavily and Nate could hear her and squeezed her hand. "Is there anyone here who wishes or knows that these two couple should not get married?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate and then Mitchie and she smiled and Caitlyn stood up. "I know" Caitlyn answered.

Karen and Craig looked at Caitlyn and churchman closed the book. "You're reason...."

"I need to talk to my mom alone" Caitlyn said.

"You couldn't have done that out there?" the churchman asked.

"Be quiet" Caitlyn answered taking her mom into another room and closing the door.

"Caitlyn....." Karen said.

"Don't do it mom" Caitlyn replied.

Karen was shocked.

* * *

**Ooooooooo loving this myself hahahahaha**

**Thanks to KariandTK for the reviews and keep reviewing and more updates soon :D **


	30. Chapter 30

**Mr and Mrs Drunk **

"Don't do it mom" Caitlyn replied.

Karen was shocked at Caitlyn words. "Why?"

"I don't want him as my stepdad, I rather have Jason than that man out there" Caitlyn answered. "Mom, I want you and Jason to be together"

Karen was surprised and shocked and held Caitlyn hands. "What made you change your mind?"

"I saw how unhappy you would be with Craig but Jason, it perfect" Caitlyn responded.

Karen smiled and hugged Caitlyn. "I'm going to ask you again" Karen said. "I'll only go out with Jason if you're OK with it, now are you sure?"

Caitlyn nodded and smiled. "I'm sure"

Karen smiled and hugged Caitlyn "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too mom" Caitlyn responded hugging her.

Karen and Caitlyn came out of the room and everyone looked at them and Karen walks to the stand with Caitlyn. "I'm not getting married today" Karen replied. "I'm sorry Craig, it just wouldn't be fair"

Shane looked at his mom and then Nate and Mitchie and they stood up and clapped and so did everyone else in confusion. "Now the party will be in the reception, enjoy" Caitlyn said.

Everyone started to leave and Karen walked over to Craig. "You're not mad are you?" Karen asked.

"No" Craig answered.

Karen smiled and hugged Craig. "Go on, enjoy your freedom"

"Thanks Karen" Craig said leaving.

Shane, Mrs Gray, Kerry, Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Connie, Steve, Grace, Tyson, Justin, Becca and Hannah all looked at Karen as she looked at them.

"Go mom" Caitlyn replied.

Karen nodded and left the church and everyone looked at Caitlyn. "Where is she going?" Shane asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Caitlyn answered leaving the church.

"I don't like the sound of that" Shane said.

"Oh shut up" Mitchie let out.

* * *

Karen had drove to Shane and Jason house and saw Jason car was still there and she got out and walked towards the door and knocked on it. Jason was sitting in the living room and he heard the knock and got up and walked to the front door and opens it and sees Karen standing there.

"I'm not coming" Jason said.

Karen walked towards Jason and kissed him passionately and whispered. "I'm not getting married"

Jason looked at Karen with confusion. "Why?"

"I can't marry someone I don't love" Karen replied. "You're the one Jase"

"It has been said, you can't marry someone you don't love" Jason responded, making Karen smiled.

"Are you going to get ready and come to the party?" Karen asked.

Jason smiled and nodded. Karen closed the door and sat down while Jason goes to get ready. Then 10 minutes later, Jason comes down in jeans and white top with a jacket it on.

"You were going to wear that to the wedding?" Karen questioned standing up.

"Yeah to show I don't care" Jason answered kissing Karen on the lips.

They continued to kiss each other for a good 10 minutes by that time Karen had walked towards the stairs and Jason broke it off and looked at Karen.

"You look pretty" Jason whispered.

"You don't look bad yourself" Karen muttered kissing Jason again.

"We should get going" Jason said taking Karen hand.

Karen and Jason left the house and got into Karen car and drove back to the wedding party.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting at the table with a glass of champagne in front of her and she noticed Nate was staring at her and he had said something to Shane, Kerry and Mitchie to get away from them. Nate walked over to Caitlyn and sat next to her and she smiled at him.

"Hey" Caitlyn replied softly.

"Do you want to dance?" Nate asked kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and took Nate hand and they made their way onto the dance floor and dance slowly to "Through the Rain" by "Mariah Carey" and Caitlyn rested her head onto Nate shoulder and he hugged her close to him.

Shane on the other hand looked at Mitchie who was watching Nate and Caitlyn dancing slowly and Shane walked over to Mitchie and she looked at him.

"Oh hi" Mitchie said.

"Hey" Shane replied. "Mitch, would you like to dance with me?"

Mitchie looked at Shane again and smiled and took his hand. Shane and Mitchie made their way to the dance floor and laughed at each other. Shane stared at Mitchie and she spoke.

"What are you staring at?" Mitchie asked.

"You" Shane answered. "Because you look so pretty"

Mitchie smiled. "Thankyou, you look nice in a suit"

Shane chuckled and continued to stare at Mitchie and she smiled. "Stop staring at me like that"

"Why?" Shane asked. "You're too pretty"

"I'm not going to look pretty in a minute" Mitchie answered.

Shane smiled and hugged Mitchie and she returned it. They pulled out of the hugged and Mitchie pressed her lips against Shane and he kissed her back and then they broke apart after a minute and Mitchie spoke. "Sorry"

"Don't be" Shane whispered.

"I'm just going to feed the twins" Mitchie said walking away from Shane.

Nate and Caitlyn walked over to Shane and Nate spoke. "What's going on?" Nate asked.

"You know you two are really nosy when it comes to other people lives" Shane answered.

Caitlyn and Nate smiled at Shane and he walked away from them and they looked at each other and kissed each other passionately. Then the doors open and Karen appear with Jason. Caitlyn and Nate looked at them and then Nate turned his head back to Caitlyn and she smiled at Nate.

"You are happy for them right?" Nate questioned quietly.

"It might take a few weeks to get use to the idea of my mom and Jason but yeah I'm happy for my mom" Caitlyn answered tearfully and Nate hugged her.

"I love you Caity" Nate whispered kissing her on the head.

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn cried quietly looking up at Nate and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Mitchie was outside staring at blank green fields and she heard footsteps coming up behind her and she turned to look who it was and it was Shane looking charming as ever to her.

"Shane....." Mitchie said.

"Shhh......don't talk" Shane whispered putting his finger on Mitchie lips.

Mitchie looked away from Shane and she spoke. "I want to talk"

Mitchie and Shane stared at each other and Mitchie pulled Shane in for a passionate kiss. After 2 minutes, they broke apart and Shane smiled.

"I would do anything to get you back" Shane replied.

"Really....." Mitchie whispered. "Because I want you back"

Shane smiled and kissed Mitchie again. "I want you Mitchie Torres"

Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane. "I want you too Shane Gray"

Then Caitlyn came out with Nate and saw Shane and Mitchie and they turned to face them and smiled.

"Can we help you?" Shane asked.

"Were doing the speeches" Nate answered going back in with Caitlyn.

Shane took Mitchie hand and whispered. "I'm taking you back to mine tonight"

Mitchie smiled and kissed Shane on the lips and they went inside and listen to the speeches. Then Karen went up onto the stage and checked the microphone was working and it made a high pitch noise and everyone covered their ears and Karen laughed.

"Um....hi" Karen said. "Um.......I wanted to do this speech to say sorry for not marrying Craig....."

Craig mom hissed. "Yeah she knows how to make money go to waste"

"Mom" Craig replied firmly.

Karen looked at Jason and Caitlyn. "I've been waiting for this day for so long and it here finally, I want to thank everyone who put the work into this wedding and I want to thank my daughter for being here today"

Caitlyn smiled. "My pleasure"

Karen smiled. "But we still have one big surprise and Caitlyn wants to announce it"

Caitlyn walked over to the stage and Karen kissed Caitlyn on the cheek and she spoke. "We didn't have to pay for them to play but give it up for Connect 3"

Jason, Shane and Nate went up onto the stage and everyone clapped and they started playing a song. After finishing it, everyone clapped and they got off the stage.

* * *

Later on they were all sat around the table apart from Caitlyn and Nate. Caitlyn was slightly drunk on champagne and juice punch (which had vodka in). Nate was a bit drunk on just the juice punch bowl.

Hannah walked over to Karen and she smiled at Hannah. "Hey sweetheart" Karen said.

"Nanny" Hannah let out. "Is mommy drunk?"

Everyone looked at her and Shane chuckled and looked at Caitlyn and Nate kissing each other. "Yeah they are, they can't hold they drink" Shane answered for Karen.

"Will you be quiet?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"No" Shane argued. "She needs to know the truth"

"Right well I'm going up to my hotel room" Mitchie said. "Justin and Becca come on"

Becca and Justin ran to the stairs and Mitchie looked at Shane who smiled at her. "Are you coming or what?" Mitchie questioned.

"I'll be up in a minute" Shane answered.

Mitchie smiled and went up with the twins. Shane looked at his mom and dad. "What?"

"Nothing" Mrs Gray muttered. "I thought you would go now before she changes her mind"

"Who's looking after Hannah, seems Mr and Mrs Drunk are too drunk?" Shane questioned.

"We will" Mrs Gray said. "Were looking after Grace and Tyson as well"

"Can't you look after Becca and Justin?" Shane asked.

Mrs Gray chuckled. "No because Connie and Steve are who had gone up an hour ago"

Shane glared at his mom and she laughed. "You don't love me"

"I do" Mrs Gray called out.

Shane got up and went upstairs. Karen was staring at Nate and Caitlyn who were laughing at something and Karen turned to look at Jason who was falling asleep and Karen kicked him lightly on the leg and he woke up and Karen whispered. "You can't go to sleep yet, we not made the bedroom yet"

"I'm going up" Jason said kissing his mom goodnight and went upstairs and Karen had got up and walked over to Caitlyn and Nate who stared at her and laughed.

"HEY MOM" Caitlyn yelled putting her arm around her neck. "Great night"

"You're drunk" Karen said. "And yes it has been a great night"

Caitlyn whispered. "Were going upstairs in a minute to have naughty night"

"Well have fun" Karen replied kissing Caitlyn on the cheek and going up the stairs.

* * *

**OK......please review thanks x **


	31. Chapter 31

**Passionate Night **

Shane had reached the bedroom and knocked on the door and Mitchie had opens the door and Shane finds her in her nightwear. She smiles at Shane and he returns it.

"Are the twins with your mom and dad?" Shane asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes I just took them"

Shane smiled Mitchie opens the door fully to let Shane in and he walked in and Mitchie closed the door and locked it and found Shane looking around and he out a sigh and Mitchie made her way into the bed and Shane smiled.

"You look nice" Shane said.

Mitchie was silent and looked at Shane. "Are you going to join me or not?" Mitchie asked.

Shane shakes his head. "Nah, I'm going to sit here and watch you sleep"

Mitchie got out of the bed and walked over to wear Shane was and whispered something and he kissed her on the lips and she took Shane suit jacket off and threw it onto the floor and Mitchie started walking backwards and Shane broke it off and took his shoes and climbed into the bed and continued to kiss Mitchie.

They were both under the covers and Shane had started undoing Mitchie nightwear and Mitchie had done the same to Shane undid all his clothes and Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and Mitchie swallowed.

"Shane, have you got protection?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane looks away from Mitchie and then back at her. "No" Shane answered climbing off Mitchie and she got out of the bed grabbing her dressing gown and left the room. Shane looked totally confused.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate had just come up the stairs and were still kissing each other like mad and Caitlyn broke it off and opens the door and Nate closes it behind them and they make their way to the bed kicking all clothing off and onto the floor and Caitlyn stopped Nate.

"Nate, I love you" Caitlyn whispered drunkly.

Nate smiled. "I love you too Caity"

Caitlyn and Nate continued to kiss each other. Then 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Nate got up and covering himself and went to answer the door and it was Mitchie.

"Oh sorry, um Nate have you got any protection on you?" Mitchie asked.

Nate chuckled and let Mitchie in and Nate closed the door and Mitchie found Caitlyn in the bed drunk out of her mind. Nate had got to his pockets and got one out for Mitchie and gave it to her.

"Thanks I owe you one oh and Nate don't forget to wear one with Caitlyn" Mitchie whispered leaving the room.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and she smiled and he climbed into the bed kissing her. Caitlyn was already sweaty and so was Nate and breathless.

* * *

Mitchie had gone back to the room to find Shane dressed and sitting in the chair and she walks over to him and sits in his lap and kisses him but Shane pushes Mitchie off him.

"OK, what is your problem now?" Mitchie asked.

Shane showed Mitchie her diary and she lets out a sigh. "I'm out of here" Shane answered.

"Shane" Mitchie called out looking in her diary and it says that she hates Shane and she closed her eyes and went after him. "Shane, I didn't mean it"

"Course you didn't" Shane replied. "You just said it out of the blue"

"Well you were being a jerk to me when I told you about the twins" Mitchie responded.

"Forget it Mitchie" Shane said leaving the room.

Mitchie walked back towards the bed and sat on it in tears. She thought her and Shane were finally getting somewhere but she was terrible wrong.

* * *

Jason and Karen were just sitting on the sofa chairs, Karen had got out of the wedding dress and put some nightwear on and sat down and Jason kicked his shoes off and took his jacket off.

"So......" Karen whispered. "Shall we go to sleep?"

Jason nodded and got up and followed Karen to the bed and she started kissing him and Jason kissed her back. They both climbed into the bed and started taking each other clothing off and throwing them onto the floor.

Jason laughed and Karen continued to kiss Jason on the lips.

* * *

Nate had got off Caitlyn and Nate could tell Caitlyn was out for the night and he whispered. "Go to sleep"

Caitlyn moan and rolled over and fell asleep and Nate kissed her on the cheek and whispered again. "Night Caity"

Nate had got up and got dressed and left the room and finds Kerry outside the room. "Right we better go" Kerry whispered.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked quietly.

"I'm positive" Kerry answered taking Nate hand and they both bumped into Shane who was sitting on the stairs.

Shane looked at Nate and Kerry and they hands. "What are you two doing?" Shane questioned.

"You know he could help" Kerry whispered to Nate.

Nate looked at Shane and nodded. "We need your help anyway why are you not with Mitchie?"

"Long story" Shane answered. "What are we doing at 3 in the morning?"

"I asked Kerry if she could help out with Caity surprise party" Nate replied.

"What happened to Cait?"

"She passed out for the night" Nate responded.

"You wore her out?" Kerry asked.

Nate smirked to himself. "Yeah she looks cute right now"

Kerry and Shane looked at each other and slapped Nate on the back of his head and they got into the car.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was downstairs apart from Caitlyn, Jason and Karen. Mr and Mrs Gray were getting breakfast for the kids and Mitchie had been sitting at the table staring into her cup of tea.

Jason came downstairs and sat with them. "Someone tired...." Mrs Gray spoke.

Tyson got up and hugged Jason. "Daddy"

"Hey buddy" Jason replied picking him up and sat Tyson his lap. "Sleep well?"

"No, the bed was too big" Tyson said.

"Well you're be in your own bed tonight" Jason responded.

Nate, Kerry and Shane all came rushing in and out of breath. "Go" Kerry and Shane muttered.

Nate went upstairs knocking Karen out of the way and she looked at them all and then at Shane and Kerry who smiled.

"Lucky, Caitlyn not awake" Kerry said sitting down.

"Do we want to know what's been going on?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Nate been sleeping with Kerry" Shane joked sitting next to her.

"Ewww......no" Kerry replied. "Not my type"

Karen sat down and looked at Jason. Then Nate came back downstairs. "She not in there" Nate said.

Kerry and Shane looked around the table and she wasn't here and Kerry bit her lips and looked at Nate. "Someone going to be in trouble" Shane laughed out.

"Not funny" Kerry burst out quietly. "She got to be where she could possibly go it fields out there"

"Are you telling us you three have been out all night and left Caitlyn on her own?"Jason asked.

"I told you Kerry sleeping with Nate" Shane joked again.

"No were not" Kerry said. "Like I said not my type"

"Right" Shane let out.

Caitlyn came in from the doors and they all looked at her and she looked at them weirdly and saw Nate. "Where have you been?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate looked at Kerry and Shane and they looked away shaking their heads. "Home" Nate answered.

Caitlyn shakes her head and goes towards the stairs but then she throws up and everyone in the hotel stared at Caitlyn who was throwing up and then the hotel manager walked over to Karen who smiled.

"Please could you sort her out?" he asked.

"I don't know her" Karen answered.

"Does she belong to anyone here?" he questioned.

Nate rolled his eyes and walked over to Caitlyn. "Caity"

Caitlyn looked at Nate and wiped her mouth. "Ewww.......this hotel not clean at all" Caitlyn said going up the stairs and Nate followed her.

"Someone cleans this up" the manager said to the workers.

* * *

"Right everyone while Caitlyn not down here you have all got to be at hers and Nate place by 5" Kerry said firmly.

"Err......why?" Jason asked.

"Its call a surprise party" Shane answered.

"You will all find out when you get there" Kerry replied. "So just be there"

Mitchie was confused. "But it not her birthday or Nate"

Kerry and Shane looked at each other. "No but it to celebrate the years Nate and Caitlyn been together" Shane said.

Mitchie folded her arms. Mrs Gray smiled. "Were be there"

"Great" Kerry responded.

Caitlyn and Nate came downstairs and smiled. "MOMMY" Hannah yelled.

"Hey sweetie" Caitlyn said picking her up.

"Were going to a party" Hannah revealed.

Everyone was shocked even Tyson, Becca, Justin and Grace. "What party?" Caitlyn asked.

"Daddy been....." Hannah got cut off by Kerry who smiled.

"Guys, what's going on?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Nothing" Kerry lied taking Hannah. "But you are going out while Jason and Karen look after Hannah"

Caitlyn let out a sigh and walks toward the doors and Nate walks over to Hannah. "Clever clocks" Nate said.

"Nate....." Shane replied.

Nate went after Caitlyn and Hannah had tears coming down her face. "Wow, that was harsh" Mitchie responded.

"Don't worry sweetie" Kerry let out.

Hannah hugged Kerry and they all left the hotel room.

* * *

**OK.......thanks to KariandTK for the reviews and keep reviewing guys not many chapters left :D **


	32. Chapter 32

**Surprise Party **

Nate had drove Caitlyn to the restaurant and she looked at Nate in a confused way. "Nate, what are we doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just going to have a drink" Nate answered.

Caitlyn smiled and sat at the bar and Nate had told Caitlyn he just going to the loo. Caitlyn sat there and she notice this guy was looking at her and she smiled weakly at him and then he came over.

"Hey pretty thing" he said.

Caitlyn smiled. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I couldn't help but notice you look far too pretty to be sitting here on your own" he replied.

"I'm not" Caitlyn responded. "I'm here with my boyfriend"

Nate came back out and noticed the guy who was talking to Caitlyn. "Well you're far too pretty to have one boyfriend"

Caitlyn swallowed hard. "Listen mate, I'm flattered and everything but you're not getting any luck and you wouldn't because I don't cheat on someone I've been with for years"

"How long you been with him for?" he asked.

"Since we were 3 years old" Caitlyn answered. "Well I was 2 years old and he was 3 but we became best friends"

"I'm sorry" he replied.

Caitlyn smiled and the guy kissed Caitlyn on the cheek. "Here my card if you ever change your mind" he whispered walking away.

Caitlyn looked at the card and puts it in her bag and then Nate comes up behind her and sits down. "Who's that?" Nate asked.

"No one" Caitlyn lied.

"It didn't look like no one Caity" Nate replied. "He gave you his number"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and got it out of her bag and ripped it up. "There happy" Caitlyn burst out.

"Whoa, what is your problem?" Nate questioned.

"You're too overprotective of me Nate" Caitlyn argued. "You're clingy"

Nate looks away from Caitlyn and at his drink. Caitlyn looks at the guy that walked away from her and saw him talking to another girl and then looks back at Nate who looked at her.

"I'm out of here" Caitlyn said grabbing her bag.

"Caity......" Nate called out.

Caitlyn walked out and Nate let out a sigh and sat back down.

* * *

Kerry had all the food set up and Shane had got the music all set up. Hannah was sitting on the sofa crying and everyone had felt sorry for Hannah after what Nate said to her.

"Hey Han" Shane said.

Hannah looked at Shane and hugged him. "Daddy hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" Shane replied. "Just this surprise party for mommy and you were suppose to keep it a secret lucky enough she didn't figure it out"

Hannah smiled weakly and nodded. Shane stood up and walked over to the CD player and Mitchie walked over to him.

"That was a nice say" Mitchie responded.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Yeah at least I've changed you're just the same old Mitchie" Shane let out.

Mitchie shakes her head and walks away from Shane. Kerry came in and spoke. "I've just had a phone call of Nate, Caitlyn got off somewhere"

"What?" Shane asked.

"They had argument and Nate can't find Caitlyn" Kerry answered.

"So much for 18 years" Shane muttered sitting down.

"So what's happening?" Karen questioned.

Kerry shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, we wait until Nate gets back"

* * *

Caitlyn was walking along the beach and she had sat down on the bench and she notice she was being followed by the guy who was chatting her up. He had sat on the bench with Caitlyn and she looked at him.

"Were you following me?" Caitlyn asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I was"

Caitlyn looks away from him and spoke. "It nice out here"

"Yeah definitely" he said.

Caitlyn looked at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Max and you must be?"

"Caitlyn"

"Wow, pretty name for a girl like you" Max replied.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Thankyou"

Max smiled. "Hey would you like to come back to mine for a bit?" Max asked.

Caitlyn looked around the area and couldn't see Nate in sight. "Well I......Yeah sure why not" Caitlyn answered standing up with him.

* * *

Nate had given up on searching for Caitlyn and decided to go home. Nate got home and sat in his car for about 2 minutes until getting out. He got his phone out and dialled Caitlyn number. It had ringed for about 2 minutes until it went to voicemail services.

Nate hung up and got out of the car and walked towards the door and opens it. Kerry was sitting on the stairs and she looked at Nate.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Kerry asked.

"I couldn't find her anywhere" Nate answered going into the kitchen.

Kerry went into the living room. "Guys, party over Nate couldn't find her"

"Just give her time, she'll be back" Karen replied.

"Yeah hopefully" Kerry said.

Everyone had left apart from Kerry, Jason, Karen, Mitchie and Shane. They all sat in the kitchen with Nate.

"What happened?" Shane questioned.

"I don't want to go there again" Nate answered.

"Fine" Shane responded.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting on Max sofa with a glass of wine in her hand and she was laughing at him and his comments. Caitlyn looked at the flat while Max went to the toilet and she heard her phone going off and she got it out of her coat pocket and looked at the caller ID and it was Nate.

Caitlyn looked at the time and it was half 11 at night and she pressed rejected and put her phone away and saw Max coming back in and she smiled at him.

"Are you OK?" Max asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah fine"

Max got closer to Caitlyn and she bite her lips in worry and Max touched Caitlyn hair pushing it behind her ear and pulled her closer to him and Caitlyn swallowed as she felt him kiss her neck.

Caitlyn put her arms around Max and she looked at him and then touched his lips and kissed him passionately. Then 20 minutes later, Caitlyn and Max were on the sofa still kissing with a lot of passion and then Caitlyn heard her phone ring and she pushed Max off her and grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID and it was Nate.

Caitlyn answered it. "Hi Nate"

"_Caity.....are you OK?"_

Caitlyn looked at Max who had stood up and gone into the kitchen. "Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn lied.

"_Where are you?" _

"I need you to pick me up Nate" Caitlyn said.

"_Yeah sure" Nate paused and then spoke again. "Where?" _

"The beachside, I'm on the bench" Caitlyn replied tearfully.

"_OK, I'll be there in 5 minutes" _

"Nate...." Caitlyn began to say. "I love you"

"_I love you too Caity" _

Caitlyn hung up and turned around to see Max standing there with a glass of wine. "I have to go" Caitlyn said.

"Wow, you're going to be guilty for the rest of your life then" Max replied.

"No I won't because I won't do this again not with anyone" Caitlyn responded.

"What did you tell me at the bar?" Max asked. "That you're not a cheater; well you clearly are because you just spend 20 minutes of your life kissing me"

Caitlyn got her coat and her bag and left the apartment and he followed her down the stairs and she went to the bench. Max walked over to her.

"You know he going to find out but your sad eyes" Max whispered kissing her neck and Caitlyn pushed him away.

"Go away" Caitlyn said firmly.

Max smiled and walked away and then Nate turned up and got out of the car and saw Caitlyn and he walked over to her.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked putting his arms around Caitlyn.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn answered kissing Nate on the lips.

Nate and Caitlyn got into the car and Nate drove back to the house.

* * *

**Oooooo.....I'm not proud of myself for letting that happen. **

**Please review thanks x **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chasing**

The next couple of weeks after the argument Nate and Caitlyn had and that kiss Caitlyn shared with that guy called Max, Caitlyn had been feeling totally sick with herself and had tried her hardest to forget about it all but it just became harder and harder for Caitlyn to forget.

Caitlyn had decided to confront Shane on it as she kissed him before and not told Nate about it but she told Mitchie. One afternoon, Caitlyn goes round to Jason and Shane house and wanted to talk to Shane.

Caitlyn knocks on the door and Shane answered and smiled at Caitlyn.

"Cait, what are you doing here?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn smiled weakly and felt tears coming and Shane smiled and lets Caitlyn in and he closes the door and shows her into the living room and they sit down and Shane takes Caitlyn hands.

"I've been feeling guilty and I don't know what to do" Caitlyn replied sadly and nervously.

Shane lets out a sigh and nodded at Caitlyn. "Go on"

"I kissed another guy Shane" Caitlyn revealed.

Shane looked confused and let's goes of Caitlyn hands. "What do you mean you kissed another guy?"

"Remember that night I had argument with Nate" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah....." Shane replied.

"That night this guy had approached me while Nate was in the bathroom and as Nate came out this guy gave me his number but I ripped the card up in front of Nate and then when me and Nate had the argument and I stormed out but the guy had followed me and I went back to his apartment and we talked and laughed that all until half 11 came it got a bit heavier until Nate rang 20 minutes after that" Caitlyn responded tearfully.

Shane looked away from Caitlyn in disappointment and then stands up. "You need to tell him" Shane said. "I thought you were different Cait I really thought you were"

"I am I love Nate to bits" Caitlyn burst out standing up to face Shane.

"You really love him then you would have the guts to tell him and not me" Shane argued.

Caitlyn looked at the floor and then back at Shane. "I'm going to tell him but how do I without him flipping at me?"

"He wouldn't hit you Cait" Shane muttered. "He loves you too much and if you had told him that night he probably would have understood but you keeping it from him doesn't solve anything"

"Oh yeah why didn't we tell him about are little moments Shane?" Caitlyn questioned.

Shane looked at Caitlyn. "That was different back then" Shane answered.

"It no different from now" Caitlyn argued.

Shane looked away from Caitlyn and felt her coming closer to him and he looked at her and she took his hand into her hands and Shane swallowed hard and pressed his lips against Caitlyn and the kiss became much more. Shane and Caitlyn felt back onto the sofa and then broke apart for air.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Shane whispered sadly.

Caitlyn kissed him again and then pushed Shane away and stood up and looked at Shane again who stood up.

"I'm going to tell him" Caitlyn said wiping the lipstick of Shane lips.

Shane nodded and Caitlyn left.

* * *

Jason and Nate were sitting in the clothes shop with Karen, Grace, Mitchie, Mrs Gray, Tyson, Hannah, Becca and Justin. The girls were trying clothes on and Jason had let out a sigh.

"Are you OK Nate?" Jason asked.

Nate had snapped out of his dazes and looked at Jason. "Yeah just thinking" Nate answered.

Jason nodded. "How's thing with you and Caitlyn?"

"I don't know" Nate said sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jason questioned.

"She been a bit off with me lately" Nate responded. "It like the other day, she wouldn't let me help her with the laundry"

"You do the laundry with Caitlyn" Jason let out in a funny way.

"Yeah....don't you help Karen?" Nate asked.

"Nah, I always get out of it" Jason answered. "But I did get use to doing mine, Shane and Tyson so yeah Karen does it all now anyway what are you going to do about Caitlyn?"

"No idea" Nate sighed out.

Karen came out of the changing rooms in an outfit to show Jason. "What do you think?" Karen questioned.

Jason and Nate looked at Karen and Jason nodded. "I don't like the top but I like the rest"

Karen looked at the top. "Is it because it reveals too much or is it because it not your favourite colour?"

Jason chuckled. "Neither"

Karen sat on Jason lap and kissed him and Nate groaned and they broke apart. "I'm buying it whether you like it or not"

"Not with my money you're not" Jason said.

"Jase" Karen whines with a sad face.

Jason showed a sad face and shakes his head. "No Karen" Jason whines back at Karen sarcastically.

Karen stormed back into the changing rooms and then Mitchie and Mrs Gray comes out and sees Caitlyn and Shane coming towards them.

"Hey" Mrs Gray said hugging Shane and kissing Caitlyn on the cheek.

Nate looks at Caitlyn who smiled at him. Nate looks away and at Hannah who walks over to him and sits on Nate lap. Shane looks at Caitlyn and she let out a sigh. Karen comes out of puts the top on the rack and gives Jason evils and they all saw it.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked. "I really liked that top on you Karen"

"So did I but someone didn't and won't buy it for me" Karen answered childishly.

Jason rolls his eyes and Mitchie gives him the evils. "Karen, why don't you just buy it yourself?" Mitchie suggested. "It's only 30 pounds"

Karen smiles to herself and gets the top. "I'll buy it then"

"Fine be my guest" Jason said picking Grace up who was moaning that she was tired of walking.

Karen goes to the counter putting her clothes on and getting them paid and she walks over to Jason and smiles then looks at Nate and Caitlyn who were so far apart and Nate was holding Hannah and Karen looks at Jason who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

When they left the shop, they all went to a restaurant and Karen sat by Caitlyn and Nate sat by Jason that was far away from Caitlyn. Shane sits next to Caitlyn and Mitchie sits next to Shane and Mrs Gray and the children sat around the table in highchairs and Karen spoke.

"Um what's going on between you two?" Karen asked Nate and Caitlyn.

Either of them answered and Karen looked at Mitchie and Jason who shrugged their shoulders and then Karen looked at Shane who let out a sigh and Karen got the menu and started talking.

"Well whatever it is sort it out I don't want to have to sit through this dinner with moody faces" Karen said looking at the menu.

When they had all ordered Karen sat there looking at Nate and then Caitlyn. "Nate can we switch seat please?" Karen asked.

Nate got up and so did Karen and switched seat and Karen smiled at them all. Caitlyn got up and went to the toilet and Mrs Gray spoke.

"Well this is nice" Mrs Gray said sweetly smiling at Karen.

"Yeah would be nice if Nate and Caitlyn would put a smile on their faces" Karen replied.

Caitlyn came back out and sat down next to Nate. During the dinner Karen was talking to Mrs Gray and Jason was talking to Mitchie and Shane was having a silly little conversation with Tyson, Justin, Becca, Grace and Hannah. Nate and Caitlyn however sat there quietly being eyed by Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Karen and Mrs Gray.

Caitlyn had pushed her plate away and picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. Nate had looked at Caitlyn and she noticed it and let out a sigh. "Don't look at me like that" Caitlyn said to Nate.

Nate looks away and muttered. "Won't look at you at all then"

Caitlyn didn't hear it and she asked him to repeat it. "What did you say?"

"Nothing" Nate lied.

"Don't lie to me tell me what you said" Caitlyn said firmly for everyone to hear.

"Caitlyn....." Shane replied.

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at Nate and Caitlyn. "No I want to know what he said" Caitlyn burst out.

"I didn't say anything" Nate argued.

"Caitlyn if he didn't say anything, just leave it as that" Shane said firmly.

Caitlyn got up and left the restaurant. Shane looks at Nate and whispered to Nate. "You better go before you do lose her"

Nate got up and left after Caitlyn.

* * *

**OK, cliff hanger there lol **

**Anyway thanks to KariandTK for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	34. Chapter 34

**Stolen Hearts **

Caitlyn had stormed out of the restaurant in tears after having another little argument with Nate over what he had said to her. Caitlyn had sat on the bench outside the restaurant crying her eyes out and then she heard footsteps coming over to her and she looked at the person and it was Nate.

"What are you doing out here?" Caitlyn asked standing up.

Nate put his hands in his pockets and looked at Caitlyn. "What's going on?" Nate questioned. "Ever since that argument, you done nothing but push me away so far that I don't barely get a say in anything"

"Nothing" Caitlyn lied.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing" Nate argued.

Caitlyn sat back down on the bench and Nate sat on the opposite side of her, facing her and she spoke. "I kissed someone else behind your back"

Nate looked away from Caitlyn and stared at the ground and then 10 minutes later he looked back at Caitlyn and she had tears flooding down her face and her red puffy eyes and she was shaking and Nate let out a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nate asked.

"I was scared of how you would react" Caitlyn answered.

"I need to get away from you" Nate let out.

Caitlyn was shocked. "What?" Caitlyn said. "You can't leave me Nate"

"You kissed someone else behind my back how many times have you done it?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn bite her lip and she just remembered the one with Shane and then Max and then Shane again but Caitlyn had a secret she had kissed Jason before but that was when Nate and her was just best friends at the time.

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn cried.

"I get it" Nate sighed.

"I never meant to hurt you Nate" Caitlyn said softly.

"I bet you didn't think about me at all" Nate let out.

Caitlyn got closer to Nate. "I always thinking about you Nate, it was mission impossible to forget who stole heart 18 years ago"

Nate swallowed as Caitlyn got closer. "You don't get it do you?" Nate asked.

"I do get it Nate I do" Caitlyn replied tearfully.

"What?" Nate questioned. "That I love you, that you're the only one I want and that you stole my heart 18 years ago"

Caitlyn nodded. "Of course I understand you did the same to me"

"Well it doesn't feel like it" Nate responded.

"I can proof it to you Nate" Caitlyn said tearfully kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and he kissed her on the lips and then he pushed her away and walked away from her and Caitlyn grabbed him before he went back inside.

"Get off me Caitlyn" Nate replied firmly pushing her off him.

Caitlyn was shocked, Nate hasn't said her full name and he always called her 'Caity' but never 'Caitlyn'.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate was confused. "I'm not doing anything"

"You just called me Caitlyn, you never called me that before" Caitlyn said.

Nate was quite surprised himself and realised he made a big mistake calling her full name to her. "Caity...."

Caitlyn walked away from Nate and he went back inside. Caitlyn burst into tears.

* * *

When Nate went back in he sat back down and they all looked at him.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Shane asked.

Nate shrugged his shoulders. Then 10 minutes later.....Caitlyn came back in and sat in the middle of Shane and Nate and Caitlyn helped Hannah eat her meal. Caitlyn looked at Shane and he noticed Nate knows and Shane didn't say anything more.

When they all left, Shane had seen Mitchie walking towards the bus station and Mrs Gray squeezed Shane arm and whispered.

"You want her so badly then why don't you do something?" Mrs Gray asked.

Shane nodded and went after Mitchie and stopped her. "Hey Mitch" Shane said.

Mitchie smiled. "Hi"

Shane continued to stare at Mitchie and then cleared his throat. "Would you like a lift home?"

Mitchie opens her mouth slightly to say something but then she knew it would probably be a lot easier than the bus and nodded. "Thankyou"

"Well let's go to the car" Shane said.

Mitchie and Shane walked to the car park and Mitchie got the twins settled in the back of the car and noticed they were both sleeping and Mitchie smiled and got in the front and Shane got in and started the car up. During the travel home, Mitchie had spoken to Shane.

"So how's thing?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked at Mitchie and then back on the road. "Good thanks" Shane answered keeping his eyes on the road.

"Has Karen moved in or is Jason moving into her house?" Mitchie questioned.

"Jason moving out" Shane said.

Mitchie nodded and looked out of the window and Shane turned the corner and Mitchie had noticed Shane wasn't taking her back to her house.

"Shane, my house is that way" Mitchie pointed.

Shane stopped the car and got out, slamming the door so hard it made the twins nearly wake up. Mitchie undid her seatbelt and got out and walked over to Shane.

"What's wrong with you?" Mitchie asked.

"It's you Mitchie" Shane answered with a temper. "You're so dam cute and sexy I can't resist you anymore"

Mitchie folded her arms and Shane walked over to her and she looked at him. "It doesn't have to be like this Shane" Mitchie replied. "We could move in together and be a family"

Shane leaned his head against Mitchie and she put her arms around him and then they lips touched and then 2 minutes later their broke it off and Shane stepped away from Mitchie and she touched her lips.

"Have you been kissing Caitlyn?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane looked at Mitchie with shock and he decided not to tell Mitchie the truth. "No" Shane lied.

"That's funny because her lipstick taste like strawberry and I know she put it on this morning" Mitchie said.

"Fine I have OK" Shane burst out. "But it was her that came onto me"

Mitchie walked over to Shane kissed him again. "I don't care" Mitchie whispered.

"I want this to work Mitch" Shane replied.

"Me too" Mitchie responded kissing Shane.

"So shall we go to your place or mine?" Shane asked.

"Yours" Mitchie answered kissing Shane.

They got back into the car and Shane drove back to his and Jason house and noticed Caitlyn and Nate were sitting on the porch. Shane and Mitchie got out of the car and Shane got Justin out and carried him to Nate and Caitlyn.

"Is everything OK?" Shane questioned rocking Justin lightly.

Mitchie came up to them with Becca in her arms.

"Yeah we want to be left alone" Nate said.

Shane looked at Caitlyn and smiled weakly and then went inside and Mitchie followed.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate sat on the porch and Nate was looking at the stars while Caitlyn looks at the ground.

"Caity....." Nate began to say.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and she felt tears as she thought she knew what Nate was going to say next. Nate felt tears himself and wiped Caitlyn away.

"Don't cry" Nate whispered. "I'm not breaking up with you"

Caitlyn nodded and sniffed and hugged Nate. He hugged her back and then they pulled apart Nate pulled Caitlyn in for a kiss and she kissed him back but then she pushed him away and Nate looked confused and then Caitlyn turned the other way and threw up.

Nate looked away and then Caitlyn stopped and turned back to Nate who looked at her with a disgust face.

"Nate.....I think I'm pregnant" Caitlyn revealed.

Nate was shocked. "Are......Are you sure?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Didn't you use protection the other night?"

"Yes I did, Mitchie had come in that night and asked for one herself I'm sure I did use one" Nate said nervously.

"Well I haven't slept with anyone else but you" Caitlyn replied.

"I'm going to be a dad again" Nate responded looking at Caitlyn with a smile.

"Were going to be parents again" Caitlyn cried softly pulling Nate in for a kiss.

Then they broke apart and Nate whispered. "I love you so much Caity"

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn said kissing him.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were in the bedroom completely breathless and in each other arms. Shane and Mitchie was an item again and they were both happy with each other.

"I don't think we should have any more children" Mitchie said leaning her back against Shane bare chest and he chuckled.

"Oh so just because you've had twins you don't want anymore?" Shane asked kissing her on the lips.

"They hard work and I didn't really like the birth stage" Mitchie answered. "Why are you bothered so much? You said when you were 15 that you didn't want children"

"And if I remember correctly either did you so shhh Mitchie Gray" Shane responded softly.

"Shane, it still Torres if you haven't forgotten" Mitchie said.

"I wish you were Gray then the twins would be" Shane whispered kissing Mitchie.

"They are" Mitchie pointed out and Shane looked confused. "When I did the birth certificate I put Gray as they last names not Torres"

Shane smiled and kisses Mitchie again. "I love you" Shane replied.

"I love you too" Mitchie said.

* * *

**Awww......Smitchie are back and so are Naitlyn :D **

**Thanks to KariandTK and NiCkIsMyLoVeBug for the reviews and keep reviewing guys updates will be sooner I promise. **

**Love MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 **


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonds **

Jason had woken up that morning to find Grace and Tyson had made a mess in the kitchen with the cereal. Karen had come downstairs with a pale face and Jason had picked Tyson up and sat him on the chair and got a bowl and cereal and milk.

"Right eat up" Jason said. "Grace, come here"

Grace walked over to Jason and sat down on the chair and started eating her breakfast and then Jason walks over to Karen kissing her on the lips.

"Bloody mess" Karen burst out getting all moody and Jason walked away from her and sat down with a bowl and had some cereal.

Then half an hour later.....Jason had got Grace and Tyson ready to go out and see Mrs Gray and Karen came down the stairs putting her shoes on and grabbing her bag and then she got her keys and they left the house.

* * *

Justin, Becca and Hannah were all up running around and screaming the house down. However Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn were all still in bed. Caitlyn had woken up when she heard screaming coming into the room and saw Hannah jumping on the bed.

"MOMMY, DADDY GET UP" Hannah screamed.

"HANNAH" Nate yelled still lying down.

Caitlyn sat up and looked at Hannah. "Han, you know the rules" Caitlyn said tiredly. "Not to wake me and daddy up"

"Now go away" Nate replied firmly.

Hannah got off the bed and walked out of the room and felt tears coming down her face and Shane came out of his room with Mitchie and they looked at Hannah going into her room tearfully and Shane looks at Mitchie.

"I wonder what she done now" Shane whispered to Mitchie.

Shane walks to Hannah room and knocks on the door and she didn't answer but Shane opens the door and sees Hannah crying by the window and Shane walks over to her and opens the curtains and Shane sat on the floor with Hannah.

"Are you OK?" Shane asked.

"Daddy yelled at me" Hannah answered tearfully.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Shane said.

Hannah looks away from Shane and muttered something. "Yeah he always yelling at me"

"Surely not all the time" Shane replied.

"I thought because it half past 12 I thought I better wake mommy and daddy up" Hannah cried softly.

Shane chuckled and Hannah crawled over to him and smiled. "Don't worry your daddy not a morning person" Shane responded.

Hannah nodded. "Do you think you could help me get dress?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah sure" Shane answered.

Hannah and Shane stood up and walked to the wardrobe and Shane helped Hannah pick out an outfit and then they left the room and went downstairs. Mitchie had cooked breakfast for everyone but Nate and Caitlyn were still not down.

Shane walked over to Mitchie and whispered. "Nate shouted at her"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked at Hannah colouring a picture in. Then half an hour later.....Nate and Caitlyn came downstairs and Nate saw Hannah and didn't bother saying anything to her but Caitlyn did and kissed her on the head.

"Look mommy I made this for you and daddy" Hannah said.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and looked at the colouring and shows Nate who walked out into the back garden and Shane had noticed Nate behaviour towards Hannah and looked at Caitlyn.

"What's wrong with him?" Shane asked dragging Caitlyn away from Hannah.

"He gets a bit annoyed with Hannah" Caitlyn answered.

Shane and Mitchie let out a sigh and then an hour later they got ready to go to Mrs Gray house. Nate had picked Hannah up and put her in the car. Caitlyn grabbed Nate before getting in the car.

"Could you please just stop your moods with Hannah, she starting to think you don't love her at all" Caitlyn whispered.

"Don't be silly" Nate said quietly. "Course I love her she my only daughter"

Nate and Caitlyn got into the car.

* * *

Everyone was at the Gray house either in the living room or garden. Hannah was in the garden playing with Shane. Nate had been in the garden sitting with Mr Gray and Jason watching Hannah play with Shane.

"Are you OK Nate?" Jason asked putting his sunglasses on.

Nate continues to stare at Shane and Hannah and then answered Jason question. "Yeah"

Jason nodded and looked at Shane and Hannah and then back at Caitlyn who came to sit with Nate and she spoke. "Why don't you stop staring at Shane and Hannah and go over there?" Caitlyn suggested.

"Because she happy" Nate said getting up and going inside.

Caitlyn looks at Jason and Mr Gray and smiles. "Is something wrong?" Jason questioned.

"I'm trying to get Hannah and Nate to bond more" Caitlyn replied.

Jason nodded and smiled at Caitlyn who sighed and got up and went inside.

Shane and Hannah were playing with her dollies and Mitchie, Kerry, Karen and Mrs Gray tried not to laugh at Shane playing with Hannah and the Barbie dolls.

"I'm going to take you down Shane-boo" Hannah said.

"Not if I get there first Hannah-boo" Shane replied.

Then Shane looked at the four girls and noticed they were trying not to laugh. Then he sat up and Hannah crawled over to him.

"What shall we do next?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know anything but this" Shane answered.

"I know what we could do, see what daddy doing" Hannah replied getting up and taking Shane hand.

Shane stood up and Hannah dragged him inside the house and found Nate and Caitlyn kissing each other and Shane looked at Hannah and he picked her up and then Shane cleared his throat and Caitlyn and Nate broke apart and looked at Shane and Hannah.

"Found him" Hannah burst out.

"Yeah, we found him" Shane said holding Hannah.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"I'm busy" Nate answered.

Caitlyn slapped Nate lightly on the chest. "He not busy, what did you want to do?"

"Don't know" Hannah said.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know either so come back when you thought of something"

Hannah had felt tears coming on and wanted to be put down and Shane put her down and she ran off somewhere.

"NATE" Shane yelled.

"What?" Nate burst out folding his arms.

Shane walked off and went to find Hannah and Caitlyn slapped Nate and walked away from him. Nate got a glass of water and swallows it down and goes into the garden.

* * *

Shane found Hannah crying in his bedroom and he sighed and walks over to her and sits down with her and pulls Hannah in for a hug.

"It's OK baby" Shane said hugging her.

"Daddy doesn't love me" Hannah cried softly.

Shane didn't know what to say because it does look like Nate doesn't love her at all but Shane thinks deep down inside he does love her to bits. Shane hugged Hannah tighter to him and she cried harder.

After 10 minutes Hannah had calmed down and Shane spoke to her. "Don't worry about daddy, just have fun here" Shane replied kissing her on the forehead.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks daddy"

Hannah hugged Shane and he was shocked at what Hannah had just called him and he picked her up and went downstairs and into the back garden. "I found her" Shane said.

Hannah ran over to Caitlyn and she hugged Hannah. "Mommy, that's my new daddy" Hannah pointed at Shane.

Caitlyn was shocked and looked at Shane and then at Nate who shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the ground. Caitlyn smiled at Hannah and let out a sigh. Everyone was shocked at what Hannah had just said and Jason shakes his head at Nate.

* * *

**OK......I don't know what's up with Nate and Hannah. **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the review and keep reviewing guys love you all x x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Kerry Turns **

"Who's hungry?" Mrs Gray asked happily.

"I AM GRANDMA" Justin yelled running inside.

"ME TOO" Becca shouted with Grace.

"I am grandma" Karen said jokily. "Hannah, are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Hannah burst out going inside with Karen.

Mrs Gray went inside with Mitchie and Kerry. Mr Gray and Jason sat there looking at Shane and Nate with arms folded. Shane just stood there looking at Caitlyn and Nate with a worried expression.

"Nate...." Caitlyn said. "You can't let Hannah say that to Shane"

Nate looked at Caitlyn. "She can choose her family if she wants but she knows I'm her real dad"

"NATE" Caitlyn yelled.

"Caity......I can't do anything OK" Nate burst out.

"You could try and be a father to her Nate" Jason said. "Especially if you got one on the way"

Nate rolled his eyes and Shane shakes his head and goes inside with Mr Gray. Then Hannah comes out and walks over to Nate and he looks at her.

"Nanny wants to know if you want ham in your sandwiches" Hannah asked.

Nate looked away from her and at the floor then he looks at her again. "No thanks" Nate answered.

Caitlyn spoke. "Hannah, you stay out here and I'll go and tell Nanny"

Caitlyn got up and went inside and so did Jason. Nate looked away from Hannah and she just stood there looking at Nate who had a grumpy face on and Hannah laughs at him and Nate looks at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Nate asked.

Hannah continued to laugh. "You're Mr Grumpy"

Nate let out a little laugh and sits up and Hannah walks over to Nate and sits on his lap and Nate just looks at her.

"This is mommy" Hannah said pointing at her Barbie doll.

Nate smiled weakly. "Cool"

"And this is daddy" Hannah replied pointing at Action man.

Nate nodded and Caitlyn came back out and sat with them. "She loves you Nate" Caitlyn said.

Nate looks at Hannah who smiles. "Do you want to play with me?" Hannah asked.

Nate nodded and Hannah got off his laps and dragged Nate to the playroom and Caitlyn stayed where she was and Jason came out and sat next to her.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"Nate gone to play with her" Caitlyn answered.

Jason smiled weakly and hugged Caitlyn. "He loves her really"

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Jason on the cheek. "So how's thing with mom?"

"Good thanks" Jason said.

Caitlyn smiled and hugged Jason.

* * *

Then later on......they were all sat inside the house. Nate and Caitlyn were sat in the single chair looking at Hannah. Shane and Mitchie were sat on the floor playing a game of monopoly with Justin and Becca. Karen and Jason were sitting on the two sofa having a conversation with each other.

Mr and Mrs Gray were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Hannah, Grace and Tyson were all playing with each other and Nate had whispered something to Caitlyn.

"Caity....." Nate whispered.

Caitlyn looked at him and rest her head against his head. "What?"

"I'm going home" Nate replied quietly.

Caitlyn nodded and got up and Nate did as well and Caitlyn sat back down and Nate left the room and they all looked at Caitlyn.

"He going home" Caitlyn said sadly looking at the telly.

Nate had come back in with his jacket on and said his goodbyes and left the house. Jason and Karen looked at each other and then back at Caitlyn who had a bit of a tear down her face and Hannah had got up and walked over to her.

"Mommy" Hannah responded and Caitlyn looked at her. "Where's daddy going?"

"Home" Caitlyn answered wiping her tear away.

Hannah climbed onto Caitlyn and sat in her lap and Caitlyn hugged her.

* * *

Nate got home and found Kerry sitting on the doorstep and he smiled at her and gently woke her up and she looked at Nate.

"Oh Nate" Kerry said standing up to face him.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I need to talk to Jason" Kerry answered.

"He doesn't live here anymore" Nate replied.

Kerry nodded. "Well do you know where? Because I need somewhere to stay for the night"

Nate looked at Kerry strangely and he opens the door and let her in and they both go into the kitchen and sits down.

"You can stay at mine and Caity flat" Nate responded giving her the key.

"Thanks" Kerry said smiling at Nate. "Why are you home and not with Caitlyn?"

"Didn't want to stay there any longer" Nate let out.

Kerry smiled weakly. "Sounds like you're fed up with family life"

Nate nodded and sat down and so did Kerry. "I just want to have fun now but Caity won't have fun because of Hannah and the unborn child"

"Well you could come out with me" Kerry said biting her lips and getting closer to Nate.

Nate looked at Kerry and he got closer to her as well. "Kerry if you really want sex then I suggest you sell your body to some stranger because I'm never going to cheat on Caity"

Kerry smiled at herself and looked at Nate. "She cheated on you" Kerry burst out.

"She kissed someone else before that it" Nate replied.

"She could be lying and could be trying to cover herself just so you're stay with her" Kerry responded.

"Caity loves me and I love her" Nate argued. "Is that all you come back for? To ruin this family"

Kerry let out a sigh. "Wow, you are smart, now I suggest you sleep with me or I tell Jason that you beaten me to nearly death"

"But I haven't" Nate let out.

"Oh I could get someone to beat me and then blame it on you" Kerry whispered.

"I'm not going to sleep with you just no way" Nate said.

Kerry got out her phone and Nate looked at her. "Fine I'll get someone to beat me up and then I'll say it was you to Jason, Caitlyn, Karen, Shane, Mitchie and your parents, they believe me because you are falling apart"

"Caity not stupid, she known me for 18 years and really think she going to believe you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah" Kerry answered. "She would because what I can see is that she doesn't trust you"

Nate shakes his head at Kerry and was hoping Caitlyn was going to walk in that door and save him from having to sleep with her.

"Come on Nate" Kerry whispered. "I know you want to"

Kerry gets closer to Nate and kisses his lips. Nate kisses her back and realised why Jason fell for her because she good at making you fall in love with her. Kerry starts taking Nate shirt off and Nate does the same with Kerry top and then Kerry sits on the table and Nate continues to kiss her on the lips.

Caitlyn, Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Karen comes in the front door and walks straight into the kitchen to find Kerry had Nate corner and she turned around to look at them.

"Nate....." Shane said.

"Guys....." Nate began to say but Kerry cut him off.

"Zip it Curly" Kerry replied.

"My name is Nate"

Kerry shrugged her shoulders. "I don't actually care"

"She been fooling you guys along" Nate said.

"I said zip it Curly" Kerry responded. "I want Tyson now"

"You're not having him" Jason let out folding his arms.

"Oh I really don't want to have to" Kerry said getting her phone out.

Jason nodded she was calling someone and then she hung up. "On his way"

Jason spoke. "What do you want Kerry?"

"Well I wanted to bed Curly over here but he was hoping that thing over there would come to the rescue" Kerry answered.

"He name not Curly" Shane burst out. "It's Nate"

"I don't actually care problem is I got down his pants" Kerry said.

Jason rolled his eyes and some bloke walked in the back door and stands by Kerry. "Now he'll leave if you give me Tyson, he worth a lot of money to me"

"Just give him to her Jase, you got Grace" Shane said.

"Or I simply just take Curly with me until you give me Tyson" Kerry replied. "Might want to say goodbye to your 18 years of best friends and love for each other which makes me want to be sick"

"Hang on you haven't got him threatened or anything" Karen pointed out.

Kerry shows the gun and points it in Nate back. "I'll kill him if you don't give me Tyson in the next 48 hours" Kerry responded.

* * *

**SHOCKED.......poor Nate. **

**Thanks to CHIKEES420 and KariandTK for the reviews......please do keep reviewing the story getting better and better lol. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Next 48 Hours **

"Say goodbyes Curly" Kerry said pointing the gun at him.

"His name is Nate" Shane replied.

Kerry shrugged her shoulders and Nate walks over to Caitlyn and she rests her against his and whispered. "Were think of something"

Nate nodded and kisses Caitlyn on the lips. "Oh come on I'm going to be sick in a minute" Kerry burst out.

Nate walks away from Caitlyn and Kerry points the back door. "48 hours he will be dead if you can't hand over Tyson to me" Kerry said pushing Nate out.

* * *

It has been half an hour already and Jason was holding Tyson. Karen, Shane and Mitchie had been ringing people to come over and help them. Mr and Mrs Gray were over and Caitlyn had been sitting in tears holding the shirt that he last worn.

"Cait, don't worry we will get him back" Shane said.

Jason let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to give him up"

"No" Karen replied. "You can't he been with you most of his life"

"Would you rather have Nate dead and have Caitlyn being a widow or would you rather see him alive and Tyson given up?" Jason asked Karen.

"We can think of something, it doesn't have to be this way" Karen answered.

"No I'm going to save my brother life" Jason responded picking the phone up and dialled Kerry number.

* * *

Kerry noticed her phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hello"

"_Kerry....you win now just tell me where to meet you and you can have Tyson" _

Nate could hear Jason and shouted. "JASON DON'T DO IT"

"SHUT IT CURLY" Kerry yelled and spoke to Jason calmly. "Meet me at the graveyard; you know where we made love"

"_OK, when?" _

"In half an hour" Kerry said hanging up.

Kerry looked at Nate who let out a sigh and she walks over to him. "You're lucky day" Kerry replied. "Now get up"

Nate got up and walked towards the door with Kerry and got into the car and Kerry drove to the graveyard.

* * *

They were all there waiting for Kerry and Nate to show up and they did and walked towards them. Jason looked at Tyson and Tyson smiled.

"Daddy loves you very much" Jason said putting him down.

Kerry and Nate stopped and Kerry looked at Tyson. "Nate go and get him and bring him back here" Kerry replied pushing him.

"I can walk myself" Nate responded walking towards Tyson and picked him up and Karen grabbed Nate and Kerry pointed at Karen.

"Karen, let him go" Jason said firmly.

"No" Karen let out tearfully.

"Let go" Kerry replied pointing it at Karen head. "Or I shot"

Karen looked at Jason who gave her eyes to telling her to just let go. "Karen..."

Karen lets go and Nate gives Tyson to Kerry and she continues to point it at them all. "It's been great doing busy with you guys" Kerry said.

"Just look after him" Jason replied.

"I'm selling him on; I've been offered money for him" Kerry responded.

"Were double it" Karen said.

"WHAT?" they all yelled at her.

Kerry looked at Tyson and then at Karen. "Can you get me 30g of money in the next 2 hours?" Kerry asked.

"Yes" Karen answered.

"We repeated" Shane said. "What?"

"Karen we haven't got that money" Jason whispered.

"You haven't but I have" Karen replied. "Stay here, I'll be back in half an hour tops"

"KAREN" Jason yelled as she ran off.

Jason looks at Kerry pointing the gun at Nate. "He a free agent" Jason pointed out.

Kerry pointed the gun at Shane. "But he isn't"

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and his kissed her.

* * *

Then an hour later......Kerry was having a deep conversation with Jason.

"Why are you like this Kerry?" Jason asked.

Kerry swallowed. "I was brought up to be tough; I didn't have a childhood like you guys"

"You can stop all this Kerry" Jason replied. "You could have a relationship with Tyson as well"

"That not what I want" Kerry said firmly. "I want him to be brought up like me"

Jason walked over to Kerry and she looked at him. "Yeah I know but he one special boy between me and you" Jason whispered.

Kerry felt tears dropping down her face. "No he not" Kerry replied quietly.

Jason got closer to Kerry. "You don't want to do this at all" Jason whispered again. "You're only doing this because you were told and raise to"

Kerry tears were starting to flood and she whispered. "We could have been together" Kerry whispered.

Jason nodded. "Yeah we could have been but not like this"

Kerry swallowed and got closer to Jason. "Then come with me"

Jason looked at Kerry and shakes his head. "No I can't" Jason whispered.

Kerry kisses Jason on the lips and then breaks it off. "Put it down then we won't say any more about it" Jason said quietly.

Kerry puts the gun down and Shane lets out a sigh along with Mitchie and she walks over to him and Kerry points it at Jason who steps back.

"Think I'm stupid or what?" Kerry asked in tears. "Well I'm not"

Jason nodded. "You're not stupid" Jason answered. "You're clever at the game"

As soon as Karen shows up with the money, Kerry says. "I don't want to do this but I'm sorry" Kerry cries softly holding it down and shots at Jason right in the stomach and Kerry burst into tears.

"JASON" Shane and Nate yell running to him and he falls to the ground.

Kerry looks at Karen who screams at Kerry and attacks her and then Karen tries to grab the gun but Kerry had bite Karen and Karen pulled on Kerry hair and then the shot goes off again and Nate and Shane sees Karen fighting Kerry.

"MOM" Caitlyn yelled.

Mrs Gray grabs Tyson, Grace, Hannah, Becca and Justin and takes them out of the graveyard along with Mr Gray leaving Caitlyn, Mitchie, Nate and Shane to deal with it all.

"KAREN" Shane yelled going towards them.

Caitlyn tries to grab the gun but Kerry kicks Caitlyn in the tummy and she puts her hand on it and starts breathing heavily.

"CAITY" Nate yelled holding Jason who was losing so much blood.

But then Nate sees the gun pointing at someone and then hears it shot off again but hitting who......

* * *

**OK here the question.....Who does it shot? **

**Shane Gray**

**Nate Gray **

**Caitlyn Gellar **

**Karen Gellar **

**Mitche Torres  
**

**OR **

**Kerry Jansen**

**Please review thanks.....**


	38. Chapter 38

**Last Visit**

Nate Gray is a smart and loveable guy; who fell in love with his best friend Caitlyn Gellar.

Shane Gray is a jerk and funny guy; who fell in love with his true love Mitchie Torres.

Jason Gray is a funny and cute guy; who did fall for Kerry Jansen but found his true love Karen Gellar.

Caitlyn Gellar is a very truthful girl; who fell in love with her best friends and the guy from Connect 3, Nate Gray.

Karen Gellar is a very caring girl; who fell in love with Caitlyn other best friend and the guy from Connect 3, Jason Gray.

Michelle Torres (Who prefers Mitchie) is a very kind girl; who fell in love with bad boy and Connect 3 guy, Shane Gray.

Kerry Jansen is a very horrible girl; who didn't know what love was until Jason Gray and Tyson Gray enters her life.

* * *

In the hospital.....Jason was brought in and the doctors all started working on him as soon as he came in along with Mr and Mrs Gray and the children.

Then Nate enters the hospital with a dirty face and blood all over his top. He was in total shock and felt tears coming down his face.

Then Mitchie enters the hospital with a scar going across her face and she sees Mrs Gray and she hugs Mitchie close to her.

Then Shane enters the hospital along with Karen who was finding it hard to walk with a twisted ankle but Shane was covered in blood and dirty and Shane settled Karen down.

Then Caitlyn and Kerry was rushed in and taken into the room Jason was in and Nate couldn't bare look inside to see his brother or his best friend who became his girlfriend. Shane had walked over to Mitchie and hugged her.

* * *

Doctors and Nurses were rushing in and out of the room, yelling things out, beeping noises were being heard from every room and blood was being seen coming in and out of rooms.

Nate, Mitchie, Shane, Karen, Mr and Mrs Gray, Tyson, Hannah, Grace, Becca and Justin were all waiting in the family room to hear what was going on but nothing was being said. The children continued to play and the adults sat around waiting.

Karen was being seen by the nurse about her ankle and Mitchie was being cleared up and Nate and Shane were sat in the chairs covering their faces in the waiting room. Mrs Gray got everyone a cup of coffee and Nate refused to drink his.

"Nate" Mrs Gray said. "You got to drink something"

Nate didn't say anything but stood up and looked out of the window having bad memories......

"_NATE" Caitlyn screamed. _

"_CAITY" He screamed back trying to reach out for her hand. _

Nate opens his eyes again and let more tears flood down his face. Shane was having bad memories......

_He was looking at Mitchie who was bent down on the ground crying. He had bent down to face her. "I love you Mitchie"_

_Mitchie burst into tears. "I love you too Shane" _

Shane wakes up to find his mom calling him. "Shane...."

Shane looks at his mom and she smiled weakly and he burst into tears and she hugged him. "It's OK" Mrs Gray cried softly.

Shane muttered and was breathing heavily. "Bad dream"

* * *

The doctor came in and everyone turns their heads and looks at them and they smile weakly and close the door.

"You might want to all sit down" the first doctor said.

"I rather stand" Nate replied firmly in tears.

The second doctor lets out a sigh. "Kerry Jansen survived the shot, she being watched by the police......"

"We don't care about her" Shane said.

"Caitlyn Gellar has been taken up for surgery but she was shot in the stomach which is stopping her blood running around her probably" the second doctor spoke.

"Doc.....did you know that she was pregnant?" Shane asked.

"Sadly, yes we did but it had to be removed" the second doctor answered. "Now for Jason Gray he has survive but he did lost a lot of blood which we are giving him so you're free to see him now, he awake but were not sure if he is going to survive much longer"

Shane, Nate and Karen all ran out and into the room that Jason was in and saw him talking to the Nurse.

"Wow, bet you love your job" Jason said smiling at the Nurse.

"Yes I do" Nurse replied. "You're a very lucky man to have survived"

Nate, Shane and Karen all looked at each other and smiled and then Jason saw them and smiled at them.

"Hey Jase" Shane said. "How are you?"

"Better than the Nurse" Jason joked.

The nurse smiled and walked away and Nate and Shane looked at her as she was walking away and Karen stood there with her arms folded and Jason smiled at her and she walked over to him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alive" Karen replied sadly.

Jason smiled weakly. "Where's Caitlyn?"

"Surgery" Nate answered.

Jason let out a sigh and held Karen hand tight. Nate and Shane had left Karen and Jason on their own and Karen had spoken.

"I've got some news for us Jase" Karen said.

"Yeah what's that?" Jason asked.

"I'm pregnant" Karen answered.

Jason was shocked but he smiled and Karen kissed him passionately on the lips and then hugged him.

"I'm going to be a dad again" Jason replied.

"Yeah" Karen responded kissing Jason.

Jason smiled and kissed Karen back. "I love you"

"I love you too" Karen said tearfully.

* * *

Caitlyn had come back down from the surgery room and Nate was standing with Karen and the doctor spoke to Nate and Karen.

"How did it go doc?" Nate asked holding Karen hand tight.

The doctor let out a sigh. "We nearly lost her life but she made it through, she will wake up in about an hour time so she will be confused and in pain when she wakes up"

"Thankyou" Karen said hugging the doctor.

"It my pleasure" the doctor replied leaving the room.

Karen turned to face Nate and he smiled at her. "And thankyou for saving her Nate" Karen responded sadly.

"She my best friend, she more than that to me" Nate whispered hugging Karen.

An hour later......Caitlyn had woken up and the nurse helped her sit up and the doctor, Nate and Karen came in and smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hello Caitlyn" the doctor said. "How are you?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Better"

"Now we nearly lost you in the surgery room but you came back bouncing off walls hopefully but the bad news is....." the doctor was cut off by Nate.

"Doc.....do you mind if I tell Caity?" Nate asked.

The doctor nodded. "If you can handle it"

Nate nodded and walked over to Caitlyn taking her hands into his and he looked at her and she had tears coming down her face already and Nate could tell she knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry Caity" Nate cried softly.

Caitlyn cried harder and Nate hugged her and she cried into Nate shoulder even harder. The doctor and Karen just stood there.

"You can always try again Caitlyn" the doctor replied. "But I suggest you rest your body for now after this miscarriage"

Caitlyn nodded and Nate wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Caity"

"Not your fault" Caitlyn whispered kissing Nate on the lips. "Were try again"

Nate brushed Caitlyn hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "Yeah we can soon I promise"

* * *

Shane had been in the room with Jason and he had fallen asleep and Karen came in with a cup of coffee and gave it to Shane.

"You're mom got it for you" Karen said rubbing Shane back.

"Thanks" Shane muttered taking a sip. "How's Cait?"

"She was told by Nate eyes" Karen replied sadly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Shane said.

Karen nodded and hugged Shane. "He cute when he sleeps"

Shane chuckled and smiled at Karen. "He always has been" Shane replied putting his cup in the bin.

"Why don't you go home and freshen up" Karen suggested.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"We all need our rest" Karen answered.

Shane smiled and hugged Karen and then left but as Shane left, Jason machine started to beep and Karen mutter. "Jason...."

Then Karen screamed for help. "SOMEONE HELP"

Shane ran back to Karen with the doctors and nurses. "He arresting"

20 minutes later.......the doctors and nurses stopped. "Everyone agree?"

They all nodded taking gloves off and the doctor went out to Shane and Karen who were sitting and they stood up and face the doctor.

"We did everything we could" the doctor said.

"No" Karen whispered then looked at Shane and back at the doctor and yelled. "NO"

Shane backed away from the doctor and Karen and ran to Caitlyn room.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn were staring at each other in the eyes and kissing each other passionately and whispering to each other.

"You're so pretty" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed him passionately. "And you're my hero"

Nate smiled and kissed her back passionately and then Shane burst in and they broke apart and looked at him and noticed Shane had been in total shock and tears flooding down his face.

"It's Jason" Shane said.

Nate and Caitlyn looked confused and stared at Shane.

"He dead"

* * *

**OK, I had to leave this chapter half way through it and I am sorry and I will understand if you dislike me.**

**Thanks to: **

**KariandTK for your review and comments, it means the world to me and thankyou for reviewing every chapter you are truly amazing. **

**CHIKEES420 for your review and comments, it means a lot to me and I do try and take on your advice of saving the nice characters but Kerry got a lot coming to her yet. **

**HERSHEYSxKISSES for your review and comments, it means a lot to me and like I said before I do take this reviews in and take them on and risking my stories but I wouldn't worry Kerry has a lot coming to her yet. **

**All your reviews means so much to me guys and thanks for believing in this story but it hurts so much to me to kill Jason off I am truly sorry. **

**Anyway Keep reviewing tell me what you think, please feel free to say you hate me for killing Jason off I will understand the pain :( **

**Love MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 x **


	39. Chapter 39

**In Love**

"_I love you Karen" Jason said to her. _

_Karen smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too" _

_Jason smiled and hugged her and then he started fading away and Karen screamed. "JASON" _

"Karen?" someone said. "Karen"

Karen opens her eyes and sees Mitchie waking her. "Mitchie" Karen cried.

Mitchie hugs Karen and let a few tears out. "It's OK Karen"

Then Mitchie looks at Shane, Nate and Mrs Gray entering the room. Karen couldn't look at them. She knew how much pain they were in and didn't know how to handle it herself.

"Mitchie.....could you leave the room for a minute?" Mrs Gray asked.

Mitchie nodded and left the room and Mrs Gray turned her attention to Karen who had tears flooding down her face and she walked over to Karen and sat in front of her.

"I am so sorry" Karen said quietly.

Mrs Gray looked away and had tears flooding down her face. Shane and Nate were sitting next to each other. "This is your entire fault" Mrs Gray replied sadly to Karen.

Karen was shocked that Mrs Gray was blaming her for Jason death and so were Shane and Nate. "Mom....." Nate began to say.

"No Nate this is her fault" Mrs Gray let out. "You ruin his life, I left you in charge of my boys and you disappointed me by sleeping with my son, having his child that he barely knows this is all your fault, none of this would have happened if you had been a prober mom"

Shane and Nate knew none of this was Karen fault. "Mom.....none of this has got to do with Karen not being a prober mom, this was Jason love life" Nate argued tearfully.

"You're going to stick by her because of Caitlyn well get this fact Nate she just a silly little girl" Mrs Gray burst out with tears still flooding down the face.

"At least she there for Jason unlike you" Nate finally said leaving the room in tears.

Mrs Gray looked at Shane. "Well are you going to say anything?" Mrs Gray asked Shane.

Shane stood up and left the room.

* * *

The next couple of weeks, it was Jason funeral and Nate and Caitlyn were ready along with Tyson, Grace, Hannah, Justin and Becca. Shane still hasn't said a word since Jason death either had Karen all she has said is 'Mitchie' and 'I am so sorry' that was it after that.

It was like Shane and Karen were dead as well. Nate didn't know how to cope with it all; he had been looking after Tyson and Grace which Caitlyn struggles with Hannah all by herself. Mitchie had been struggling with the twins but Connie and Steve had helped out with Mitchie since Shane wasn't in a fit state or even alive to talk to anyone.

Nate had gone into the living room where Shane and Karen sat on the sofa.

"Um.....the cars are outside" Nate said to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded. "Mom, why don't we go out to the car" Caitlyn suggested tearfully. "It time to say goodbye"

Caitlyn helped Karen up and walked her out to the car. Shane stood up and walked out after Karen and Nate follows.

They got to the church and Nate had spoken to Uncle Brown who was trying to keep Shane and Nate together but it was a lot harder to keep Shane going with life.

Caitlyn had been struggling to keep her mom together since Mrs Gray had blamed her for everything but Caitlyn had flipped at her since Nate told her.

Relationships were not going so smoothly only Connie and Steve had been able to keep their relationship on the rock. Caitlyn and Nate were falling apart slowly but couldn't see it because they think it going fine but really it wasn't. Mitchie didn't know what to say, her and Shane had driven apart since Jason death. Mr and Mrs Gray had been arguing a lot over Shane, Nate and Jason and were falling apart themselves. And for Karen well she had lost the love of her life and was falling apart.

They sat inside the church apart from Karen who stood in the rain and thunder. The churchman spoke to Nate and Caitlyn.

"She got to come inside" the churchman said.

"Just give her another minute" Caitlyn replied sadly.

He nodded and walked away from Nate and Caitlyn who faced each other. "I'll go" Nate responded.

Caitlyn nodded and Nate went outside and faces Karen. "Are coming in?" Nate asked.

Karen looked at Nate and shakes her head in a 'no'. Nate let out a sigh and tears. "Karen, I know it hard and all but you got to pull yourself together, Tyson and Grace really need you right now"

Karen walked away from Nate and walked into the graveyard. Nate went back inside and everyone looked at him.

"Is she coming?" the churchman asked.

"No, she going to stay outside" Nate answered taking a seat next to Caitlyn.

* * *

After an hour, they were all stood outside but Karen was sitting were Jason had been killed and where he lay. Everyone had been staring at her. When it was time to leave, Karen was refusing to go and wanted to stay here.

"Mom, come on we have to go" Caitlyn said with Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Connie, Steve, Mr and Mrs Gray standing around.

Karen had broken her silence. "Is this where he lay?" Karen asked.

Caitlyn looked at them all and nodded and she turned back to face her mom. "Yeah it was"

Karen had more tears coming down her face. "I don't want to go"

"Mom...." Caitlyn cried softly.

"Go" Karen whispered. "Go away"

They had all walked away apart from Shane who sat with Karen and he hugged her.

* * *

The next few hours, Shane and Karen had finally left the graveyard together and gone back to the house. Shane and Karen once again sat in silent in the living room.

The next couple of days, Nate had been in the kitchen alone in the house with Karen and Shane. Nate had put the dinner on like Caitlyn asked him too. Then the rain and lighting was going off heavily outside and walked into the living room turning the light on and saw Karen sitting on the sofa staring at the floor but Shane wasn't.

Nate swallowed hard and walked out of the living room and looked at the front door which was closed but then went into the kitchen and didn't see him anywhere, went into the dining room wasn't there. Nate looked out into the garden and didn't see him out there. Nate went back into the kitchen to find Karen standing by the cooker looking at the pan of vegetables.

Nate started breathing heavily and walked over to Karen. "Will you be OK on your own for a minute?" Nate asked Karen.

Karen didn't look or say anything to Nate and he had turned the cooker off and walked out of the kitchen and turns the lights on upstairs, he slowly walks up the stairs and looked in each room apart from the bathroom. Nate let out a sigh and walked towards the bathroom door and turned the light on to find water on the floor and Shane sitting in the bath and Nate swallowed hard. "Shane?"

Nate turned the taps off and got Shane out of the bath tub and called the hospital.

* * *

Nate sat in the room with Shane and he had woken up and felt tears coming down his face and saw Nate in the room with him looking at him with tears coming down his face.

Nate didn't know Shane was feeling like this. Nate had caught Shane trying to cut himself a few times but Nate never thought Shane would go out of his own way and do actually suicide to himself.

Nate had come to the point of not knowing what to do with Shane anymore. He hasn't eaten for weeks, he been drinking water but nothing else, he been silent for weeks and he been sitting doing nothing for weeks.

Nate spoke. "Shane.....you got to stop this, I'm on the edge of not knowing what to do with you anymore please help me out what can I do to make you feel better?" Nate cried softly. "I can't watch this anymore"

Shane looked away from Nate.

* * *

**OK.......Nothing from Shane yet but I promise you something will come out of him. **

**Thanks for the reviews special thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEE420. Keep reviewing guys thanks. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Getting Back **

Shane looked away from Nate and just stares out of the window and Nate wiped his tears away and Caitlyn had come in on her own and burst into the room.

"Nate.....I got your message what happened?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate got up and walked over to Caitlyn. "Just get out Caity...." Nate answered.

Caitlyn looked at Nate with confusion. "Nate.....I want to be here for you, Mitchie at home looking after my mom and the kids and you tell me to get out" Caitlyn argued.

"I can't argue with you right now just leave go home" Nate burst out.

Caitlyn turned around and walked to the door and opens it and then looks back at Nate who had folded his arms and looked at her. "You're just dead to me then...."

Nate looked away from Caitlyn and spoke. "Just go home forget about me and Shane" Nate replied sadly. "You and Mitchie are better off without us"

Caitlyn bite her lips and felt tears coming down her face. "You're leaving me?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate closed his eyes and then opens them to look at Caitlyn. "Just get out I can't talk about this right now" Nate answered.

"I'm going don't worry" Caitlyn said leaving the room.

Nate looked back at Shane who had looked at Nate and he walked over to Shane and let out a sigh. "I'm all yours" Nate responded pushing Shane hair back and Nate put his hand on Shane neck. "Just us two now"

* * *

Caitlyn had got back to the house and went into the house to find Karen sitting on the stairs staring at the blank wall and Caitlyn settled her bag and keys down and walked slowly over to her mom.

"Mom.....you need to go to sleep" Caitlyn said.

Karen got up and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Caitlyn walked into the living room to find Mitchie drinking vodka. "Wow....this does make me feel better" Mitchie replied sadly.

Caitlyn got a glass and poured herself one and swallowed it down in one go. "Nate just broke up with me" Caitlyn responded tearfully.

Mitchie chuckled and poured herself another drink and Caitlyn one and they both swallowed it down in one go. "Apparently.....Nate and Shane don't need us now" Mitchie said.

"Nate said he doesn't need me or you" Caitlyn let out.

Mitchie nodded. "We should go on holiday and leave Nate and Shane with the kids and just take you, me and Karen"

"Let's do it" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie smiled. "We got money"

"Let pack before they get home, get the next door neighbour to look after them" Caitlyn replied swallowing her drink down and going upstairs.

* * *

Nate sat in the hospital with Shane holding his hand. Nate had spoke to Shane and tried his hardest to get Shane to talk to him.

"Tell me what I can do for you Shane?" Nate asked. "Do you want to go on holiday? Do you want to see a film? Do you want to write a song or play something? What can I do for you Shane? I need you right now to pull yourself together I really need a brother I haven't got any others apart from you"

Shane continued to stare at Nate. He hasn't said a word he probably expects Nate to read his eyes but it was clearly not working. Nate looked away from Shane and heard his phone go off and then Nate answers it.

"Hello" Nate said.

Nate had left the room and Shane had got up taking all the wires out of him and the tubes and walked out of the room to see Nate far away talking on the phone. Shane walked to the nearest exit and walks out of the double doors.

* * *

"Right.....are we ready?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah ready" Caitlyn answered. "Thanks Connie"

Connie smiled and hugged Caitlyn. "I'll take good care of Hannah for you, just make sure you bring your mother back happy and cheerful"

"Will do Connie" Caitlyn replied.

"Goodbye mom, see you in 2 weeks time" Mitchie responded hugging her.

"I love you so much Mitchie" Connie said kissing her on the cheek.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and Karen had got into the cab and they left. Connie went into the house and saw Steve sitting on the stairs waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Steve asked.

Connie nodded and walked up the stairs with Steve.

* * *

Nate had got off the phone and went back into Shane room to find him gone. Nate pressed the red button and the nurse came rushing in.

"Where is he?" Nate asked.

"I.....I don't know he should be here" the nurse answered nervously. "I'll call the doctor"

Nate rushed out of the room and noticed the nearest exited and rushed out it and saw cars everywhere and then a big noise of horns and Nate rushed over to the noise and saw Shane standing in the middle of the road. Nate rushed over to Shane and the cab driver got out of his car.

"What is he playing at?" the driver asked.

"I am so sorry" Nate answered. "He not well, Shane let's go back inside"

Then Mitchie and Caitlyn got out of the cab and Nate looked at them. Mitchie and Caitlyn walked over to him.

"Where are you two going with Karen?" Nate questioned.

"Were going on holiday" Mitchie answered. "Apparently you two don't need us around so were taking vacation so you two can get your heads sorted out"

"You can't just leave me with Shane" Nate burst out to Mitchie.

Mitchie let a few tears out. "He not my problem Nate"

"Caity..." Nate said softly.

"You told me to leave you two alone" Caitlyn replied sadly.

Nate looked at Shane. "You see what you're doing Shane?" Nate asked. "Everyone is falling apart I can't do this by myself Caity......I need you more than ever you're the only person that has suck by me since Shane gone please don't go"

"My mom needs to get away from here, you can come with us" Caitlyn answered.

Nate shakes his head. "No, I've seen it all before we all go away and we come back still falling apart" Nate said to Caitlyn.

"I'm going on holiday with or without you" Caitlyn replied getting back in the cab with Mitchie.

"Shane, come on" Nate responded.

Shane and Nate moved out of the road and walked back to the hospital and Shane pushed Nate away from him and leaned against the car letting out a tear.

"I am going to ask you one last time Shane" Nate replied. "What can I do to make you happy?"

Shane looked at him and then Shane fell to the ground and Nate yelled for help. "SOMEONE HELP ME" Nate yelled. "Shane"

* * *

Caitlyn, Karen and Mitchie had got to the airport and they both changed their mind and so had Karen and she had finally spoke.

"I want to see Shane" Karen said.

Caitlyn and Mitchie were shocked. "Mom"

Karen looked at them. "Shane and Nate needs me I can't go" Karen replied leaving the airport and getting into the cab again and Mitchie and Caitlyn got in and he had drove to the hospital.

When they got there Karen rushed in with Mitchie and Caitlyn. "Were looking for Shane Gray"

"Room 309" the nurse replied.

Karen, Caitlyn and Mitchie rushed to the room and found Nate sitting in the chair and Shane sitting in the bed. Karen walks in and Shane and Nate look at her.

"Talk to me Shane, if you can't talk to Nate, Caitlyn or Mitchie, talk to me" Karen said tearfully walking over to him.

Nate stood up and Caitlyn and Mitchie walked over to him. Shane looked at Karen and she smiled at Shane. "Tell me what can I do for you?" Karen asked.

Shane looked away from Karen and then at the bump and looked at Karen.

"Oh for heaven sake Shane, none of them can handle you anymore, they tried and tried to get you to talk but you just too bloody stubborn to say anything to any of us" Karen burst out and walked towards the door and then she heard.

"I want Jason"

Karen stopped and turned around to face Shane. Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie were all shocked and looked at Karen who had just stared at Shane.

"What?" Karen let out.

Shane looked at Nate and then Karen. "I want Jason"

* * *

**OK......Shane finally said something :D **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEE420 for the reviews and I do personally agree with you they all do need each other right now. Keep reviewing more updates soon :D **


	41. Chapter 41

**Jason **

Karen walked over to Shane and looked at the others. "Can you guys leave the room?" Karen asked.

Caitlyn nodded and Mitchie left and Nate walked out with Caitlyn. Karen turned to face Shane who was staring at her.

"Shane, he not coming back" Karen said. "I want him back so much, really I do want him back I'm pregnant with his child and I haven't got him here to support me"

Shane tears were starting to flood down his face. Karen had wiped them again. "We got to stop this Shane, we have to talk, we have to start doing things again or this is going to damage us both mentally and Nate your little brother needs you more than before"

"I....I'm not strong enough to be there for Nate" Shane cried quietly into Karen shoulder.

"Either of you are but Nate trying" Karen said hugging Shane. "I want to help Shane but I just don't know how to I nearly lost Caitlyn as well but we got to remember were still alive but were hurting people feelings"

Shane didn't say anything but he put his hand on Karen bump and she put her hands on top of Shane hand. "How many weeks are you?" Shane asked.

Karen smiled. "2 months but right now I could do with yours and Nate support" Karen answered.

Shane looked at Karen. "I want to smile but I can't" Shane muttered. "I should have been there for Jase when he was breaking down with Kerry"

"Kerry is a murderous bitch who doesn't know what love is" Karen said. "She doesn't know what it is she going to be locked up and the key should get thrown away"

Shane looked at Karen and she smiled at him. "I've always loved you Karen and still do" Shane replied sadly.

"I've always loved you, Nate and Jason" Karen responded.

Shane and Karen hugged each other. "When can I go home?" Shane asked.

Karen smiled. "Today"

* * *

The next morning, Connie was up making breakfast and the kids were running around the house and Connie heard the door open and she walks to the hallway to see who it was and she smiled.

Karen, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie stood there together looking at Connie and smiled back at Connie.

"Shane, why don't you go and freshen up and Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie got up and freshen up and I'll get breakfast on" Karen said.

They all went upstairs and Connie went into the kitchen with Karen. "What's going on?" Connie asked.

"Let just say I brought Shane back from the death" Karen answered.

An hour later.....Shane sits in the living room with Tyson in his lap. Shane had noticed Tyson was missing Jason badly as well. Shane was also disappointed with himself that he couldn't pull himself together for Tyson sake.

"I start playschool this September" Tyson said to Shane.

Shane nodded. "Who's going to look after me?" Tyson questioned.

"Me" Shane answered. "I'm going to for daddy"

"Where's daddy?" Tyson asked. "I've been told he got far away from us all"

"Well he got to a very happy place which is called Heaven" Shane said tearfully. "But he watching over us at all times"

Karen cut the conversation. "Tyson, why don't you go and see Uncle Nate for a minute"

Tyson nodded and looked at Shane. "Please smile, I don't have no one anymore"

Shane swallowed and felt tears coming down his face and Tyson got off his lap and Karen sat next to Shane.

"We haven't quite told him" Karen replied. "We figured he might be able to figure it out by looking at you"

Shane wiped his tears away. "I want to tell him, he needs to know what Jason said before his death" Shane responded getting up and finding Tyson sitting with Nate and Caitlyn in the kitchen.

"Is she my Auntie?" Tyson asked.

Nate looked at Caitlyn. "Yeah, her name Auntie Caity"

Shane leaned against the door frame and Nate, Caitlyn and Tyson looked at him. "Um....Tyson I need to talk to you" Shane said.

Tyson looked at Caitlyn and Nate. "Well nice meeting you" Tyson burst out getting up and leaving the room.

"You too solider" Nate let out looking at Caitlyn.

* * *

Karen, Nate and Shane sat in the living room with Tyson. Shane sat on the floor with Tyson while Nate stands by the door and Karen sitting in the single chair by the window.

"I made this the other day" Tyson said showing Shane.

It was a picture coloured by Tyson. It had Jason, him and Tyson on it and Shane puts it on the table.

"Ty......there is no easy way of saying this" Shane replied sadly. "But daddy is never coming back"

"But he away on a trip that what nanny said" Tyson responded happily.

Shane looked at Nate and Karen who nodded at him. Shane turns back to look at Tyson. "Yeah, not that sort of trip, you remember the church and everyone was wearing black?"

Tyson nodded. "You were saying goodbye to your daddy" Shane answered.

Shane could see Tyson eyes were starting to water up. "I'm never going to see daddy again am I?" Tyson asked.

Shane nodded. "Yes, you're never going to see him again but that doesn't mean you have to stop thinking about him or talking about him, he always going to be right here"

Shane pointed at the heart. "And you still have me, Uncle Nate, Nanny Connie, Karen, Auntie Caity, Auntie Mitchie, you still have all of us behind you but none of us are leaving you"

Tyson tears were falling and he got up and hugged Shane and Shane hugged him back letting tears fall down his face. Karen and Nate had tears coming down as well.

* * *

The next couple of weeks, Shane, Karen, Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie were all sitting in the court room with Kerry standing in the box looking at them. Shane was shooting Kerry really harsh glares but she smiled at him and Shane looked at Karen and she squeezed his hand.

"Kerry Jansen will you please stand?" the Judge asked.

Kerry stood up and said. "My pleasure"

"You are being done for tempted murder of Caitlyn Gellar and the murder of Jason Gray, you will spend 23 years in prison for tempted murder and murder of Jason Gray" the Judge replied.

Kerry looked at Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Karen and Mitchie one last time. "I'll get you all next time" Kerry said.

Shane got up with Karen, Caitlyn, Nate and Mitchie and left the room. Then went home and celebrated that Kerry got 23 years down in prison. Shane wasn't in the mood of celebrating without Jason.

* * *

**9 Months Later.....**

Karen Gellar had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and she demanded that Shane and Nate name him. Nate and Shane had discussed it and told Karen that they going to name him after Jason.

Karen smiled at Jason and decided that he should have Jason last name as well. His full name is Jason Gellar Gray.

Shane and Nate had gone back on the spotlight and decide to make a comeback. Shane had become a singer along with Mitchie but Nate had decided to do his own talk show which was called, Just Talk to Nate Gray.

Shane and Nate had told the world that they had lost their brother 9 months ago and will remember him as a loving father and a peaceful brother.

Caitlyn had become a producer and had her own company called The Gellar Studio.

Karen had been working on her new fashion looks for Magazine and decided to tell her story on her life with the Gray along with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

* * *

**OK.....not done yet but nearly I promise :D **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEE420 for the reviews you two have been amazing at giving me a brilliant idea. Keep reviewing guys thanks. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Becoming Successful **

**16 Years Later.......**

**Shane Gray** is now 37 years old and living his life with a successful albums. 16 years ago, Shane had decided to go back into the spotlight and do more with his life and his album became very successful. Shane is still grieving for Jason but is getting better. Shane had got his relationship back on track with Mitchie but when he turned 32 years old he decided to ask her to marry him and she accepted. Shane is the carer and fully guidance of Tyson Gray but he also the father to the twins, Becca and Justin.

* * *

**Mitchie Torres** (Gray) is now 37 years old and living life full of glamour and successful album. 16 years ago, Mitchie had decided that she needed to show the world that she has more than just kids in her life and Shane. Mitchie had 12 albums that have been very successful and two movies. Mitchie had been grieving over Jason death but not as bad as Shane. Mitchie is now married to Shane Gray after accepting it at the age of 32, it's made Mitchie a very a happy woman. Mitchie is still looking after her twins Becca and Justin and is very happy with life.

* * *

**Nate Gray** is now 36 years old and living life perfectly and being a great dad and has a very successful show. 16 years ago, Nate wanted to go back into show business at first it was with Shane but then Nate didn't want to sing, he wanted to do his very own talk show which has become very successful Nate was struggling with the death of his brother Jason but is still grieving over him but is slowly making progress of getting back to him old self. His relationship with Caitlyn isn't so great, the two had fallen apart but Nate still has feelings for Caitlyn but she has said she can't have a relationship with him but Caitlyn and Nate told they love story in a book made by Karen Gellar. Caitlyn and Nate had split and got custody over Hannah. Nate got her for the summer and holidays and Caitlyn got her for the living.

* * *

**Caitlyn Gellar** is now 35 years old and living life of being a producer and keeping her company busy. 16 years ago, Caitlyn had dreams of being a producer and she finally got it and built her own company out of it. Caitlyn had got over Jason death 3 years ago but still feels pain for Nate and Shane. Her relationship with Nate had hit rock bottom after turning 25 years old, she had notice her and Nate had driven apart and no longer had the love connection. Caitlyn and Nate tell their story to Karen Gellar who made the book and Caitlyn has said she could never love anyone like she did for Nate. Caitlyn has admitted to herself and Jason grave that she still loves Nate but she knows the relationship couldn't work. Caitlyn had full custody of Hannah but Nate got her for the summer and holidays.

* * *

**Karen Gellar** is now 51 years old and is living life on writing in magazine and books. 16 years ago, Karen had never thought she would be able to get her dream until she told Shane and he had helped her get successful by telling her to tell her story on love. Her relationship status is staying as a widow. Karen had admitted to Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shane that she couldn't love anyone else apart from Jason and that no one going to steal her heart away. Karen still had her children Caitlyn, Grace and Jason. Karen had never thought about finding Joshua Gellar, her long lost son as she never heard from him for 20 years now.

* * *

**Becca and Justin Torres (Gray)** is now 19 years old and made they own band called BJTG. 16 years ago, the twins were still little but when they turned 9 years old they audition for a film and they both got the role for the twins. After that they both came successful with the film and Shane and Mitchie had decided that they could have a future in show business. Becca had a great voice and Justin was good at playing the guitar. Becca was still single at the age of 19, she had entered a relationship at the age of 16 with this boy called Toby but he was too clingy and he couldn't handle her fame so she ended it with him when she turned 19. Justin had a perfect relationship going with his childhood sweetheart, Stephanie Stoner; the two had fallen in love at the age of 5 and had a perfect relationship going.

* * *

**Grace Gellar Gray** is now 19 years old and she made her life successful by not going into show business, she became a huge fashion designer. 16 years ago, Grace was still little and always had dreams of being a fashion designer. She got her dreams by telling Shane who had been like her role model. Shane had let Grace designer one time in her life for him and he was impress and wanted Grace to be his designer of clothing and then it got out to the biggest fashion designer and she got a job at the age of 13 and made her way through school life and then she accepted the job. Her relationship had been rocky at times; Grace had dated this boy called Liam Baker but then after 2 years of the relationship Grace ended finding out she was pregnant at the age of 16, it had nearly ruined her dreams but it didn't. Grace gave birth to a baby girl and called her Lisa which is now 2 years old.

* * *

**Hannah Gellar Gray **is now 19 years old and she wanted to be an actress. 16 years ago, she was still a little girl and had been very popular for her age. At the age of 6, she audition for a role in a show called _That's So Not Me _she got the main part of it and ever since then the show continued and then after it had ended when she turned 13, she made her own show called _The Star Model _after that she became a very successful actress and got a main role in a new film. Hannah had sung one song with Shane and Nate but after that she decides that she didn't want to sing. Her relationship had been OK; she had one perfect relationship with a lad called Stephen Milder but she had ended it with him when she turned 14 but never had a relationship since. Hannah had a promise herself to god, her parents and friends that she will not have sex before marriage.

* * *

**Tyson Gray** is now 19 years old and he a very famous guitar player for the band BJTG. 16 years old, Tyson had lost his dad Jason Gray and became very close in with Shane and Nate but then Shane had told Tyson he can't hide from the world. Tyson had problems but one day Shane and Nate heard him playing on the guitar and noticed his had Jason talent. Then Becca and Justin asked Tyson to join the band and help them with music and he happily accepted. Tyson had been very close to Shane, Nate and Karen and called them his family. Shane had told Tyson about Kerry Jansen and Tyson wanted nothing to do with her. His relationship had been easy; he had a relationship going with a girl called Sophie Hacker and they two had got together at the age of 7 and are still together now.

* * *

**Jason Gellar Gray** is now 16 years old and is very successful with his guitar, singing and acting. 16 years ago, Jason had just been a baby but Shane, Karen and Nate had all thought Jason would be successful when he turned a certain age. When Jason was 10 years old he started playing the guitar and then he had started writing his own songs and then he audition for a role in a school film which was called _Things I Hate about You _it had made Jason a star after that film was out. Jason had been told about his dad Jason Gray and realised his was name after a very famous guitarist. Jason had dropped out of song when he turned 13 and did home school taught by Karen his mother. His relationship has been great, he never fallen in love or had a girlfriend apart from this one girl he really likes her name Madelia and she was a famous popstar in the band called _That Girls _she the same age as him and she successful just like him.

* * *

**OK.....yeah I think this might be a boring chapter to you all but I thought maybe I should this just so you know who actually become successful after 16 years. **

**I don't know if I should do a Squeal to this and tell you what happens to Tyson, Jason, Grace, Becca, Justin and Hannah so I need you votes.**

**Do a squeal on the kids life**

**OR**

**Just end it with a happy ending**

**Let me know and I will try and make you happy thanks x **


End file.
